Moving On
by ThornRose12
Summary: 50 years after Alec passes away. Someone new catches Magnus's eye. Jasper Nightingale, another Warlock with a love of music and magic. Magnus finally begins a new chapter in his life, putting the past behind him and making new memories. *Please note, this was written BEFORE Shadowhunters Academy. Excuse any plot holes* **All rights to Cassandra Clare, but Jasper is MINE** XD
1. The Violinist

Magnus knows magic when he sees it.

He had been watching the boy on the street far below playing his violin for the passing mundanes for at least half an hour. There was an old boom-box on the pavement next to him, but Magnus knew the music playing from its speakers had nothing to do with the machine itself.

Every once in a while, purple sparks rained down from the tips of the boy's fingers where they were wrapped around the bow and violin. No doubt the boy kept the boom-box for the mundanes benefit more than anything else.

In truth the Warlock was creating the music with magic, music that pulsed and rose with the pounding of the base. However, there was not a doubt in Magnus's mind that the violin he was hearing was pure skill on the boy's part. He wove a net of notes between that magical music, pulling it together perfectly in a modern yet breathtaking symphony.

Magnus had found himself woken by the music, and had promptly stormed to the window to mute whoever the offender happened to be, but when he peered down on to the dirty streets of New York, the young violist standing there had simply taken his breath away.

This hadn't happened to Magnus in over 50 years.

Not since Alec had died.

He pushed the thought of his passed lover away before it could consume him as it nearly always did. Instead Magnus focused on the boy on the street below.

Everything about him was exquisite, but at the same time something was clearly... _off_ about him. Magnus couldn't put his finger on it, so he took to studying him from afar.

He had long silky black hair that fell in a shining curtain well past his shoulders, however he had shaved the left side of his head leaving that shoulder free to hold the violin in place. There were three lines shaved into the stubble left, curving delicately toward his ear. His skin (what little of it Magnus could see) was smooth and tanned. He had lovely high cheek bones, a hawkish nose, and an angular jaw-line, his forehead jutted out a little bit in an endearing way, making his brow heavy set and casting a shadow over his closed eyes.

Closed eyes... _Maybe that was it,_ Magnus thought, the boy hadn't opened his eyes once in all the time he had been watching him.

Magnus was startled out of his contemplation by the sudden silence that filled the street. The Warlock had stopped playing leaving the street feeling slightly empty. The boy held the violin and bow loosely in one hand while he rolled his shoulders, his cocked slightly to one side like he was listening carefully.

There was indeed two boys walking toward him, they were moving their hands fluently and quickly, Magnus recognized Sigh Langue even from his perch far above, though he has never learned to understand it. The two deaf boys paused just before they reached the violinist, then one of the boys darted out and snatched something off the ground by his feet before the pair of them booked it down the side walk, laughing loudly.

"Hey!" The boy on the street called out after them looking frustrated.

Magnus had seen enough, he headed out his apartment door, down the rickety steps and walked swiftly to the boy, who was tugging nervously on the ends of his hair. Magnus had never been bashful, so he walked straight up to the boy and said, "Hey, did those deaf kids just rob you?"

The boy spun around so fast his heel struck the boom box at his feet, sending it skidding several feet across the pavement. "What?!" His eyes were wide when they met Magnus's.

He gasped, Magnus couldn't help it, he realized in that second what exactly had been so off about the other Warlock.

His eyes had no doubt once been a light chocolate brown, but they had faded like an old photograph to a hazy lavender. A thin film of disuse coated his irises like frost. The Warlock was blind.

Magnus quickly got over his shock and bent down to pick up his boom-box, which was slightly dented from the blow it had received. "Those guys," he repeated. "Did they take something from you?"

The other Warlock had recovered himself too, but still took a second to answer, "um, yeah I think they took my, uh, guide cane." He looked extremely embarrassed to be admitting this to a stranger, but his frustration was also written clearly on his face.

"It's ok," Magnus said quickly, though he could tell the other boy didn't agree. "I'll help you get it back," though he has no idea how he was going to do that.

But the boy's face had lit up like a match in a cave, "really?" he asked, he sounded genuinely surprised.

"Sure, why not?" Magnus said smoothly smiling despite himself. "What's your name?"

The boy stood still for a moment, and Magnus knew he was wondering if it was a good idea to be trusting a perfect stranger, but he seemed to realized he didn't have much of a choice.

"Jasper," he said after a moment's pause, "Nightingale,"

Magnus grinned, though Jasper couldn't see it. "I'm Magnus Bane," he reached out and took Jasper's hand, kissing the back of his hand lightly, enjoying the look of shock that passed over his face, however it melted easily into a stunning smile.

"Nice to meet you," and Magnus knew he meant it.


	2. The Walk Home

**Ok so... I got a review on the first chapter... and omg. I was expecting nothing so that is huge... Any way here is the next chapter... It looks like my last note didn't show up so bear with me please, this is my first fanfic ever... keep reading and let me know what you think. Also, don't be mad that there is know Alec, trust me I love him too, but I wanted to dive into what would happen to Magnus after Alec eventually passed away.**

 **ENJOY**

 **Chapter 2**

Jasper crouched down and cast out a slender hand until his fingers brushed the corner of the violin case, he pulled it toward him, flicking it open expertly and carefully nestled the violin and bow in the red velvet lining. Jasper clicked the case shut again, and with a loud pop and shower of purple sparks, banished it, presumably, back home. He slid his hands over the side walk in front of him, frowning slightly.

It took Magnus a moment to realize he was searching for his boom-box which was still clutched in his hands. "I have it," he quickly.

Jasper straighten up at the sound of his voice and turned to face him, Magnus pressed the handle of the boom-box into his hand and watched as it vanished in the same fashion as the violin case.

As Magnus watched, a thought occurred to him, "how do you know I'm not a mundane?" Magnus asked, there was no way he could see his gold-green cat silted eyes, his Warlock's Mark was how most recognized him for what he was.

Jasper ginned, showing his perfect white teeth, "I can feel your magic," he said matter-of-factly. "Call it my 'sixth' sense, but magic is energy and can feel that in the air,"

"I see," was all Magnus said, he wondered if he would have been able to tell that Jasper was a Warlock if he hadn't seen him using magic. Magnus looked him over more closely, it was strange being able to stare at someone without the fear of being caught, but whatever his Warlock's Mark was, it must be hidden by his clothing.

"So, uh... Can we just forget about those guys?" Jasper's suddenly unsure voice jolted Magnus out of his own thoughts, he looked at the other Warlock, who was standing there somewhat awkwardly.

"What do you mean? Don't you need that...thing," Magnus had already forgotten what it was he had promised to help Jasper get back, but he was a little alarmed that he wanted to give it up so soon.

"Well yeah, but I have others at home... I just can't, uh get home without it... Not safely," Jasper looked a bit sheepish and it took Magnus a moment to figure out why.

"How did you get out here in the first place?" He asked him.

"I uh, wondered off..." He said slowly, looking embarrassed.

"Wondered off?" Magnus repeated, "Isn't that dangerous for you?"

"I have good instincts," Jasper snapped, suddenly defensive, "I just don't remember how I ended up _here_ ," he added after a moment's thought.

"It's alright, I can take you home, where do you live?"

Jasper looked up at his words, his eyes were eerily unfocused yet somehow steady, like liquid iron. He hesitated before giving him an address, he lived just two blocks from Magnus.

"Come on then, that's not far," Magnus touched the other Warlock's shoulder lightly before taking his wrist gently in his hand and leading him down the street.

The boy walked awkwardly, though Magnus couldn't really blame him, Jasper moved carefully as if fearing Magnus would lead him into traffic.

Peering at him from the corner of his eye, Magnus noticed something else strange about Jasper. "You're dressed really well for a blind person," he said without pause.

Jasper laughed, his shoulders relaxing a little as the tension left them. Magnus found himself smiling as he watched him laugh. His clothing was indeed matched and chic, he had on skin tight black jeans and a deep red cotton v-neck with a studded black leather jacket over it. "My dresser is color coded with Braille," he explained. "I do care what I look like even though I can't see it myself," he smiled a little sadly and added, "I would paint my nails too if I could still see,"

He had relaxed enough now that his movements were more fluid, more trusting, but Magnus had picked up on what he had said, "so you weren't always blind?" He asked, slowing his walk so they fell into step together, the street was empty and it was easy enough to maneuver without fear of separation.

"Um, no... I lost my eyesight when I was six," Jasper was staring straight ahead, unblinking.

"I've never meet a blind Warlock," Magnus admitted, "and I've been around a while,"

"Oh," Jasper looked very surprised, "why do you think that is?"

"Well..." Magnus replied after a moment's thought, "Warlocks are immortal, we don't get the same illnesses that mundanes do, unless we're attacked by a demon and poisoned, I mean we're not indestructible, but by nature, we're, well... durable,"

"I think I would have remembered if I was attacked by a demon," Jasper said, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "I've been blind for 11 years," he continued, "I don't think I could live any other way at this point. Besides, even if I could restore my vision, the pain of it would be unbearable," he spoke mechanically as if this was something he told himself every day.

Magnus wasn't sure how to respond to this, so he changed tactics, "I heard you playing violin early, you're really good,"

"Thanks," Jasper said slowly, "music is really all I have left,"

"I've never been able to play, not in all my years," Magnus admitted.

"I could show you...I mean if you want to learn," He turned his face toward him, and Magnus wondered if he only bother out of habit.

"No, I gave up long ago," He answered seriously.

Jasper pursed his lips but said nothing. Magnus studied his profile again, his eyes were unnerving but strangely beautiful with their strange lavender color. He wondered if people saw beauty in his own strange eyes- or only evil.

"Is there any other way to learn magic besides from a spell book?" Jasper asked suddenly, he seemed surprised himself that the words had left his mouth.

Taken back, Magnus took a moment to answer, "Um, not really. I mean low level spells are easy enough to learn without them, but past that it would be difficult at the lest," He said truthfully.

"Oh," was all Jasper said in return.

"So, why do you ask?" Magnus said slowly, realizing too late his mistake.

"I can't read a spell book," he snapped, "and they don't print them in Braille," his voice was bitter.

"Sorry, I-" Magnus stopped walking. Jasper took one more step before realizing he had stopped, and stumbled slightly, falling back against Magnus who quickly grabbed his shoulders to steady him. He spun him around to face him, his lips were slightly parted in surprise, he started to speak, but Magnus spoke first, "what if I taught you?" He didn't know why he was offering, just like he didn't know why he had offered to help him find his cane, but he had to ask.

Jasper blinked, his un-earthly eyes wide, "y-you would do that?" He stammered.

"Sure, why not?" Magus replied with a shrug. But Jasper looked taken back, he said nothing for a long time before finally composing himself.

"I-I would love that, I mean, th-thank you. I can't pay you, I'm-"

"Don't worry about it," Magnus said, cutting him off. "You can teach me to play violin, that's enough,"

"Of course, that's great," and then he smiled, and Magnus's heart skipped a beat.

"We're here by the way," Magnus added, gesturing towards the front door of an apartment building before remembering Jasper couldn't see his hands.

Jasper looked up and nodded. "Ok, well thanks, for well... everything, do you want my number? I mean I'm never busy, but-"

"Sure," Magnus said, cutting him off again.

After they had exchanged numbers, Magnus watched as Jasper disappeared into his apartment, before turning away to head home, his heart pounding in his ears for the first time in half a century.


	3. Jasper

**So here it is... written from Jasper's P.O.V, let me know how it is, I'm not blind myself, but I did my best, if you guys want more chapters, please review. thanks for reading, enjoy 3**

 **Chapter 3**

It had been three days since Jasper had met Magnus Bane. He could not stop thinking about the near stranger. It seemed silly, even to him, to be so- so _obsessed_ with someone- anyone. Jasper had always been a loner, not because he wanted to be, it was just the way things always were. Ever since he had lost his eyesight, other kids avoided him. Jasper was never really sure why, but he had stop caring long ago.

The whole idea of being immortal was still hard for him to wrap his head around. He was only 17, he still went to high school, he was still a kid. But he could do magic, that changed things, but not if he couldn't learn it. Jasper had gone looking for ways to learn magic, and had been met with disgust from all Downworlders he had met so far. He blamed his blindness, like he always did, for continuing to isolate him, and keeping him from his goals.

Then he Magnus had appeared, and he was _nice,_ he helped him without treating him like he was helpless, he had offered to teach him magic.

He still hadn't called.

Jasper had already decided that forgetting about him was the best course of action. He shouldn't have thought Magnus was different, no one ever took him seriously.

Currently, it was Sunday morning and Jasper was perfectly happy practicing violin like he always did in the morning. Music pounded though the apartment, it was getting hot in the small living room and his shirt stuck to his back with sweat, but he didn't care. Jasper was focused on the music, it flowed though him like the magic that was collecting at his fingertips, heating them with its energy.

 _Click_ , it was the smallest noise, but Jasper heard it and froze, the bow still poised over the strings of the violin, the room falling silent as the magic faded. A faint rustle of clothing told him there was someone else in the room, he lowered the instrument and held it at his side. "Hello?" He called, feeling like a character in a horror movie, asking the killer to revel themselves.

"Jasper, how many times have I told you? _Don't_ play that damned thing in the living room!" His mother's sharp voice rang though the room and Jasper sighed inwardly, he hadn't been expecting her home so soon.

"Hey, mom," Jasper replied, though he didn't know why he bothered with a greeting, "sorry I was just- I mean I-"

"Thought you could get away with it while I wasn't home?" His mother supplied. "The neighbors are going to complain again, and I'm the one that has to deal with them," she snapped.

"I know," was all Jasper said, biting back the fact that she was never home anyway, so it's not like they could bother her if they wanted to.

"Go put that thing away," she said dismissively, and Jasper resisted the urge to punch the wall just a few feet behind him. Instead he turned and stowed his violin away in his bedroom before returning to the living room.

He stood in the doorway for a long moment, listening carefully. He heard the rustle of bags and things being put away in the cabinets. He headed toward the sound, pausing again to try to pinpoint exactly where his mother was standing. "Mom?" He called, having given up trying to figure out where she was.

She sighed loudly, "what?" Her voice was sharp, Jasper swallowed nervously before answering.

"So, uh- how was your trip?"

"Fine," there was more rustling, telling him she had resumed putting things away.

"You were gone a long time," he said carefully, trying, and failing, to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"That's my job, Jasper," she said simply, as if that made everything ok.

"I know, but it's difficult to be here alone and-"

"THAT'S NOT MY FAULT, JASPER!" Her words hit him like a slap, "WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO ABOUT IT?! I NEED TO WORK,"

"I know, it's just-" he was struggling to keep his voice steady now, but he plowed on anyway, "I didn't ask for this either, but I need you to help me, I'm-"

She crossed the room in two steps, her heels clicking loudly on the floor, she hit him, hard enough he tasted blood in his mouth. "I never asked for _you,_ " she hissed.

Jasper stood frozen, he couldn't figure out what had brought on this sudden violence. His mother had hit him before, had said those words to him countless times, but this time he had said nothing to earn her harshness. He said nothing, instead he thought about the thin trial of blood that was snaking its way down his chin from his spilt lip.

His mother took a shaky breath, she was still standing very close to him, he could almost hear her heart beating. "Jasper," she said quietly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

But Jasper was already backing away, he had had enough. It was always like this, his mother lashing out at him, spitting vile words in his face, then crying, asking for forgiveness, but this time he wasn't going to give it.

He spun away before she could grab him, crossing the living room in a few short steps, and was out the door a moment later, slamming the door on the sound of her calling out his name.

Jasper was still standing on the steps of his apartment, trying to decide which way to go now that he had stormed out when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, I was just coming to see you," a man said cheerfully somewhere very close to his left.

" _Magnus?"_ He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's me, sorry I- _what happened to your face?"_ Magnus was standing _very_ close to Jasper now, close enough he could smell him, sandalwood and toothpaste.

Jasper recovered himself quickly, "what are you doing here?" He asked, choosing to ignore his question.

"I wanted to give this to you," he said, and Magnus pressed something thin and smooth into his hand.

"You found my cane?" Jasper said slowly, amazed.

"Yeah, sorry it took me so long," Magnus said dismissively, "You never answered my question, you're bleeding, did someone hurt you?"

Jasper heard someone on the stairs though the apartment complex door and wondered if his mother was going to follow him, he was suddenly glad that Magnus had appeared, he had, after all, forgotten his cane by the door when he left. "It's nothing," he said, "come on, let's go for a walk, there's a park a few blocks from here,"

"Alright, if you're not going to tell me, at least let me heal you," Magnus insisted.

Whoever was on the stairs had almost reached the bottom, "sure, but when we get there," Jasper said without really processing what he had said. Jasper grabbed Magnus's arm and pulled him down the front steps, leading him onto the sidewalk. Magnus followed obediently, falling into step beside him. It felt good to be the one leading this time, with his cane Jasper didn't have to worry about walking into something or stepping blindly off a curb. He knew the area surrounding his home well enough that he could navigate to the park alone, but it was nice to have someone walking next to him, it felt safer somehow.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Jasper's cane clanged off the metal gate of the park. "Can you find us a bench?" He asked Magnus.

Soon they were sitting on a cold iron bench side by side, Jasper clasped his cane and held it in his lap, running his hands over the cool aluminum handle, there was something scratched into the metal, to took him a moment to pick out the word, _faggot._ He sighed heavily, he should have guessed.

Magnus's hand covered his, making him jump at the unexpected contact, "you know those boys who took that, don't you?" He said quietly.

Jasper said nothing, he wondered for the tenth time since meeting Magnus if he should trust him, but who else would have stopped to help Jasper home? Without Magnus's help he would be lost, again. "Yeah, I go to school with them. David and Peter, the three of us are the only handicapped kids in the school, so we have a lot of classes together, but they're both deaf and I'm blind. There's a huge communication barrier between us, I think that's why we don't get along," Jasper told him.

Magnus took the cane from his hands and held it for a moment before handing back, it was hot to the touch but the word had been smoothed out of it. "They must bother you a lot," he said.

"Sure they do, but it's fine, I'm almost done with school," _then what?_ He thought, but he didn't say this aloud.

Magnus brushed his fingers across his face, Jasper suppressed a shudder, he wasn't used to being touched like that. He felt a tingle in the air, a slight disturbance as magic flowed from Magnus's fingertips, and the throbbing in the lower half of his face faded until it was gone. Jasper swallowed as he took his hand away from his face, "um, thanks," he said awkwardly, he had so many questions, how had he done that? Could he ever learn to that himself?

"Let me show you something," Magnus said, "give me your hand,"

Jasper held his hand out and Magnus curled his fingers around the smooth skin of his own wrist. "Remember what you said about magic being energy?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jasper said, silently hoping his palm wasn't sweating too much.

"Energy produces heat, I want you to focus that energy to your hand," he instructed.

Jasper took a deep breath and did as he asked, he felt his palm heating up, energy cracking in the air around them. Magnus drew a sharp breath, and pulled away hastily. "Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

But Magnus was laughing, "it's ok, that's what I wanted you to do, good job,"

Jasper couldn't help himself, he smiled, "what can I use _that_ for?" He asked.

Magnus's voice was serious when he answered, "if someone tries to grab you, or hurt you, just do that, and they'll let go," he promised.

"Oh, that's great," Jasper laughed.

"So, when do my lessons start?" Magnus asked, laughing himself.

Jasper thought of his mom back home and his heart sunk. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "My mom's home now, and I have school tomorrow so-"

"How about after school? I can come get you and we can go back to my loft," Magnus suggested lightly.

Jasper grinned, "that's when I have lessons, but it's perfect because I can cancel them and mom will think that's where I'm at," _this is crazy,_ Jasper thought, he had never felt the need to rebel against his mother, but it was about damn time.

"It's a date," Magnus said, and Jasper could hear the smile in his voice.

 **Please please review, I'm sure if I will post more chapters if no one is reading...so help me out!**


	4. Lessons

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I'm not so sure about those lemons anymore... I would love to give it a try but I had a super hard time writing the end of this chapter... So reviews would be great, give me some advice, should I try it? Thanks for all the views so far, it means a lot! ENJOY. *Disclaimer* all rights to Cassandra Clare**

 **Chapter 4- Lessons**

Magnus watched as teenagers poured from the doors of a huge brick building. He had never felt the need to go anywhere near a high school before, and wondered, not for the first time, if he was making a huge mistake. Jasper still went to high school, which was very strange for a Warlock, most young Warlocks stayed home reading spell books and learning magic. But Jasper was more strange.

Magnus couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to be blind, never seeing anything, only blackness. He had thought that Jasper was helpless the first time they had met, but Magnus knew now that he had simply caught him out of his element. The second time they had talked, Jasper moved with purpose, taking long confident strides, he wasn't helpless at all, just conflicted. Magnus could see he wanted so desperately to trust people, he _needed_ to trust them, but he had been let down so many times.

Magnus spotted him now, hurrying down the stairs of the school, his long white cane tapping out a path in front of him, a violin case clutched in his other hand. Today he was wearing a pair of skin tight white-wash jeans and a deep purple button-down, he had left the top few buttons open, reveling a slice of collar bone. He wore a thick brown leather jacket to shield him from the chill of the fall afternoon. His long hair, shiny and black fluttered in the wind, whipping around his face. Magnus saw with disappointment that he was also wearing a pair of thick sunglasses that blotted out his eyes completely.

He paused at the bottom on the stairs, uncertain as the other students pushed past him, hardly noticing that he was there. Magnus walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulders, "hey cutie," he whispered in his ear.

Jasper swore, starting so badly he dropped his cane, "Geez, Magnus! Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on a blind person?!" But Jasper was laughing, and blushing, Magnus noted with satisfaction.

"Nope," Magnus replied, grinning, as he picked up his cane and handed it back to him.

Jasper was still breathing hard as he folded his cane and tucked it under his arm, "lead the way," he said, holding his hand out to Magnus.

 _He must trust me at least_ , Magnus thought, taking Jasper's hand and curling the boy's fingers around his own arm, just above his elbow. They walked in silence for a few minutes, then Jasper stopped abruptly, cocking his head to one side, listening carefully.

"Are we away from the school?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

Jasper didn't answer instead he let go of Magnus's arm and pulled off the sunglasses he was wearing. "I hate these things," he explained, "but the other kids get freaked out by my eyes," he said and he folded them one-handed and tucked them away in his coat pocket.

Magnus chuckled, "they're closed minded little brats," he said, Jasper took his arm again and they continued walking.

"I don't know if I blame them," he said, "I'm sure I make people uncomfortable, cause I 'stare,' "

"They should get over themselves," Magnus said indigently. Truthfully, Magnus thought his eyes were amazing, unnerving, but amazing, and he was glad he could see them again.

They has reached Magnus's home, he lead Jasper up the rickety staircase and into his loft.

They were immediately assaulted by Kitler, a tiny cream colored kitten with an extremely loud mouth.

Jasper set his violin case on the floor and held a hand out for the kitten to sniff. Kitler rubbed his head all over Jasper's fingers, still meowing loudly.

"His name is Kitler," Magnus told him.

Jasper laughed before straightening up, "you should put him somewhere safe," he said seriously, "I have a history of stepping on small animals," he grimaced, as if remembering something he'd rather not.

Magnus scooped up the kitten, "sure, there's a couch to your right, just watch the coffee table," he said before bringing Kitler to his bedroom and locking him in.

When Magnus returned to the living room he saw that Jasper had found his way to the couch and had his violin case open on the coffee table in front of him.

Plopping down on the couch next to Jasper, Magnus stretched his legs out in front of him, "so how long have you been playing violin?"

"Long enough," he said with a short laugh, "um, honestly though? I took my first lessons when I was five,"

Magnus whistled softly, "I didn't think kids had the patients for stuff like that,"

"Trust me, I didn't," Jasper said, grinning, "but after I lost my eyesight, music in general became the most important thing to me, I don't just play violin. I play piano, and sing a little, I also compose music and lyrics,"

"How _did_ you lose your eyesight...?" Magnus asked slowly, hoping he wouldn't offend him.

But Jasper didn't miss a beat as he replied, "I got a really high fever, my mom though I just had a flu or something, but then I started having seizures, and they caused damage to my brain. I'm actually really lucky I didn't lose my coordination or balance, plus none of my other senses were damaged," he held his out, palms down, in front of him, "also, my hands don't shake,"

Magnus stared, Jasper had every reason to be miserable, yet he still found reasons to be thankful for what he still had. Maybe Magnus could learn something from this kid after all.

"Anyway," Jasper said, leaning forward to grab the bow from his violin case, "which hand is your dominant one?" He asked.

"My right," Magnus said.

Jasper held his hand out, "well, let me see it," He said, the bow posed in his other hand.

Magnus placed his hand in Jasper's, palm up, marveling at the softness of his skin, though his fingertips were calloused from years of playing instruments.

Jasper scooted closer, flipping over Magnus's hand. He placed the bow in his hand, but Magnus had stopped paying attention, he was watching Jasper's face. The other boy was intent on what he was doing, his head was turned slightly to the side, his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he bent Magnus's finger's at awkward angles around the bow.

"Ok, so that's how you hold the bow," Jasper said, pulling away from Magnus, leaving him feeling vaguely disappointed. He glanced down at his hand to find his fingers twisted uncomfortably around the narrow piece of wood, his hand had already started to cramp.

"Damn, it's hot in here," Jasper muttered, shrugging off his jacket before reaching into the case again for the violin.

Magnus had stopped paying attention again.

The purple button-down Jasper was wearing had, at one point, been long- sleeved, but someone had cut them off, leaving it sleeveless, Jasper's arms were well defined with muscles, his skin dark and even, but that wasn't what had Magnus staring. He had marks on his right arm, they braceleted his wrist, snaked up his arm, curling around his elbow, before vanishing into his shirt. The marks were made up of thick lines, forming meaningless patterns, reminding Magnus of tribal tattoos, but those were done in black ink, whereas Jasper's marks were a metallic sliver, they seemed to come alive under the lights in his loft.

"Um, Magnus? Did you hear me?" Jasper was dangerously close to him, Magnus could smell the soap on his skin, his breath tickled his face.

Without really thinking, Magnus closed the space between them, catching Jasper's lips in his own, kissing him softly. Jasper tensed, and for one dreadful moment Magnus thought he had read him all wrong, that Jasper didn't want him back. Then the other boy melted into him, relaxing into the kiss with a small sigh. Magnus wound his arms around Jasper, the bow clattered to the floor as it slipped from his fingers. Jasper's fingers were tracing the lines of his face, gliding across his jaw-line, down his throat and coming to a stop over his heart, which was pounding in Magnus's chest.

An eternity seemed to pass, but they finally broke apart, each of them breathless. "You didn't really want to learn violin, did you?" Jasper panted.

"Not in the slightest," Magnus gasped, as he grabbed a handful of the front of Jasper's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

 **Reviews are much loved and appreciated!**


	5. Blood

**Hey guys! I wanted to thank you for reading my story so far, I broke 100 views last night! I'm so happy about that! Now if only I could get more reviews... Thank you to those of you who have left me reviews so far, your feedback is much loved!**

 **I'm sorry about this chapter... please don't hate me! XD I have Chapter six mostly done... I was planning on posting it sometime tomorrow night or the night before, but** ** _maybe_** **if I get some more reviews, I will post it later tonight instead... Love you all! 3**

 ***All rights to Cassandra Clare btw...***

 **Chapter 5**

Jasper stood, balanced easily on the toes of his right foot, his left knee bent, his ankle held perfectly straight. It was Tuesday, which meant Jasper was practicing dance. He was in the school's auditorium, it was after school and no one knew he was there, it had been easy enough to unlock the huge double doors. This was the only space Jasper felt comfortable practicing in, it was large enough that he didn't have to worry about hitting anything. As long as he kept track of the edge of the stage, he had nothing to worry about.

Jasper took a deep breath and switched feet, making sure they didn't touch the ground at the same time. A jolt went though his left ankle as he landed, but he ignored it.

Jasper thought back to last night, how he had told Magnus his balance hadn't been affected by his seizures, this was only partly true. When he had finally been let out of the hospital, he had had a hard time standing and walking, it was as if someone has slanted the very ground he walked on, making it impossible to stay upright.

Jasper had come to realize that it was his blindness that had disoriented him, over time he got use it to and after much begging and pleading, his mother had agreed to put him back into dance classes. Mrs. Lake had made Jasper stand just like this hour after painful hour, until his balance was perfect and the pain no longer affected him.

Now, long after his mother had stopped taking him to lessons, he still found time to practice on his own. He breathed deeply again, and his own mix of a popular pop song began to flow though the air, filling the space and echoing off the walls around him. He began to dance, contorting his body until his joints screamed in protest. Jasper had no idea if what he did looked good, but it felt good, it was nice to be able to move without fear of reaching barriers. Besides, appearances had never stopped Jasper before.

He worked his way through the song several times, until sweat dripped from his brow and he was panting hard.

A door slammed somewhere backstage, and Jasper froze.

"Well, well, well... the faggot seems to have found himself a faggot boyfriend," David's voice came from directly behind Jasper, the other boy had a thick accent that came with deafness. Jasper knew he only bothered to learn how to speak for his family, and maybe so he could torment Jasper too.

Jasper didn't bother answering him, there was no point, he wouldn't hear him, and he had never stopped to read Jasper's lips. He wondered idly how David could know about Magnus already, they weren't really dating yet, were they? Jasper felt his face heat up at the thought of Magnus.

David shoved him hard from behind and Jasper stumbled forward. _Now is not the time_ , Jasper thought hastily. He had to figure out how to get away. Jasper heard a small sound to his left, giving away David's position, he darted quickly to the right. He knew the room well enough to know how to get to the greenroom, where his cane was, without a guide. He was halfway there when he hit a wall of flesh, and he cursed himself silently. He had forgotten about Peter, the two of them were never apart, where there was one, there was the other. Unlike David, Peter never spoke. He grabbed Jasper roughly, pushing him back, he felt David's hands on his shoulders, trapping him.

"Didn't realize you were a coward too, faggot," David hissed in his ear, he shoved Jasper in front of him, letting him go so he stood alone, completely lost, Jasper had lost track of where he was long ago. "Sending your little boyfriend to do your dirty work," David continued.

Jasper had never asked Magnus how he had gotten his cane back, he should have realized David and Peter would come back for revenge.

David grabbed him again, forcing him back another step, Jasper's heart faltered in his cheat. He hated being frightened, but he couldn't help it, he had lost control and there was nothing he could do. David's grip tightened on his shoulder, laughing his strange out-of-tune laugh and something inside Jasper snapped.

Jasper gripped the other boy's wrist as hard as he could, and within seconds Jasper's hand was searing, just like Magnus had showed him. David stopped laughing, he jerked his away from Jasper with a shout of pain.

Thinking fast, Jasper stepped back, thinking of the short drop into the audience seats to the far right of the stage.

But Jasper's foot never found solid ground. He had a split second to comprehend that he had just stepped right off the edge of the stage before he was plunged into the orchestra pit. Time seemed to slow down, Jasper felt his hair whip around his face, his hands outstretched as he searched for something, _anything_ to grab. But there was nothing, and he fell mercilessly onto the unforgiving cement far below.

The back of Jasper's head hit the floor with a crack, causing white light to flash in his mind's eye. Agony tore at his body, Jasper struggled to draw a breath but all he managed was a weak cough. Blood filled his mouth, coppery and unpleasant, he felt nauseous. His mind was screaming at him to _move_ , but he felt like a weight had gathered on his chest, holding him down. He gritted his teeth, he would _not_ lay here until someone stumbled across him.

Jasper rolled onto his side, a whimper of pain escaped his lips, and more blood bubbled into his mouth. He spat it out and pushed down the agony as he dragged himself to his feet. He swayed slightly, putting out an arm instinctively, he found a wall to lean against and thought for a moment.

He remembered playing violin in the pit for the Fall musical last year, there was a door that the band kids left open to provide a much needed breeze in the stuffy little room. Jasper started to move his hands along the wall, limping heavily until he found the door in question. He shoved it open and stumbled out into the school yard.

He was met by a stiff breeze that made him shiver, suddenly his body was raked with a violent cough. Jasper sunk to his knees, clutching his ribs as he coughed, choking on blood. Between the coughing and unbearable pain in his side, Jasper was fighting a losing battle for breath.

 **Review please!**


	6. Healing

**HEEEEEEY! So I didn't get many reviews on my last chapter :( Hope I didn't make you guys mad... Buuuuut I did get another 50 views 3 sooooo YAY! Here is the next chapter... Again, I have chapter 7 basiclly ready to roll, so lemme see those reviews! XD Anyway, thanks for the support so far! ENJOY:**

 **Chapter 6**

Magnus leaned against the cold brick of the school building. It was late afternoon, and the school yard was deserted, he didn't blame the kids, Magnus wouldn't want to be anywhere near this place when he didn't have to be. Yet, when Jasper had told him last night that he liked to break into the auditorium and dance on the stage there, Magnus had added this to the long list of endearing qualities that made Jasper so adorable. He thought of the way his cheeks had darkened when he admitted to Magnus that he danced ballet. This was great news for Magnus though, _who didn't like a man who was flexible and strong?_ Grinning to himself, Magnus turned his attention back to the school.

Two boys had just left the school, their hands contently in motion as if they were having an animated conversation. But Magnus had recognized them, David and Peter, Jasper had called them, both deaf, and both bullies.

A slow smile split Magnus's face, remembering his last encounter with the boys. He watched with a satisfied smile as they walked just a few feet in front of him without so much as glancing in his direction thanks to his glamour.

One of the boys was rubbing absently at his wrist, Magnus peered closer, squinting in the dying afternoon sun. There was an angry red mark in the shape of a hand printed there. _Jasper_ , Magnus thought with a jolt.

He stepped into the boy's path, to them it seemed as if he had just appeared out of thin air as Magnus's glamour fell away. They jumped in unison, like puppets whose strings had been pulled, it would have been funny if Magnus wasn't so furious.

"Where is he?" He demanded, careful to speak slowly and clearly so they could read his lips.

The boys looked at each other, but neither offered an answer.

Magnus stepped even closer, letting the rest of his glamour fade so they could see his eyes, the air was charged with the energy of his rage.

The boys paled, "I-I don't know," the one with the burn spluttered.

Magnus glared at them for another moment, but he knew they were telling the truth. He swept away and began walking the perimeter of the school.

 _I hope I don't have to go_ in _there,_ Magnus thought irritably, turning a corner.

Magnus's heart seemed to stop. Jasper was curled on the pavement a few feet in front of a door that hung open. He was wearing nothing but a white tank top and black jeans, his hair was spread out on the cold cement like ink. Blood soaked everything, his clothes, his hair, the pavement around his body.

Magnus fell to his knees beside him, gathering Jasper in his arms, he was terribly still. Then his eyelids fluttered, he coughed, a horrible wet sound and blood ran from the corner of his mouth. Magnus's heart leapt, he was alive, that's all that mattered.

Holding him close, Magnus inspected the damage. He defiantly had a concussion, several of his ribs were broken, one of the broken ribs seemed to have punctured a lung. Jasper was shivering, his lips had taken on a blue-ish tint, from lack of oxygen or the cold air, Magnus wasn't sure.

Getting the rather limp boy back to his loft was a challenge but, Magnus managed it well enough, finally depositing Jasper on the couch, he went about mixing potions. Magnus had never been good at healing spells, but potions were like second nature to him. By the time he had finished, an hour had past and his loft smelled vaguely of sulfur, but he had three potions that would fix Jasper up in seconds.

 _Now to get him to actually take them,_ Magnus thought to himself, contemplating the boy sprawled on his couch. It would be easy enough to administer the first potion while he was still past out, all Magnus had to do was pour it over the skin around his broken ribs.

Very carefully, Magnus tore the fabric of Jasper's blood stained tank top, bearing his chest. His skin was dark and smooth over tight muscles, and perfect abs. Magnus had only seen a small fraction of Jasper's Warlock Mark, now he could see how the thick silvery lines branched down from his right shoulder and over his chest. They kept to the right side of his body as the made there way down over the ridges of his ribs and flat planes of his stomach before disappearing into the waistband of his jeans.

Magnus remembered touching them the day before, they were strangely cold compared to the rest of his skin, as if there was real silver embedded in his skin, yet the marks were just as soft and kissable as the rest of him. Somehow, the bruises that were blooming on his chest kept mostly to the left side, leaving his marks undisturbed.

Magnus shook himself out of his thoughts, _now is not the time for staring_ , Magnus thought as he uncapped the bottle in his hand. Slowly he poured the deep blue liquid over Jasper's bruises. The potion seeped into his skin, healing his broken ribs, slowly the bruises faded back to dark skin.

Running a hand gently over his once- injured side , making sure everything was as it should be. Jasper was already stirring, and Magnus settled himself on the couch next to him, throwing an arm around him, Magnus dragged him into a sitting position, though his head fell against his shoulder.

Groaning, Jasper's eyes flickered open, there was pain written planning across his face, and Magnus know he had a splitting headache. His breathing was still thick and labored from the fluid in his lungs.

Snapping his fingers, Magnus conjured the second potion to his hand from the coffee table, and pressed the glass bottle into Jasper's hands.

"Here, drink this, it will help you feel better, I promise," Magnus bit his lip at the lie and was glad Jasper couldn't see his tell.

He took another shuddering breath and drank the position, instantly he began to cough, gasping and retching as a mix of clear fluid and blood was expelled from his lungs. Magnus felt awful for lying to Jasper about the potion making him feel better when he knew it would only worsen his headache and cause him more discomfort, but he was far more worried about getting the blood out of his lungs then his concussion.

When Jasper finally stopped coughing, he was breathing hard, but his breaths were strong and clear. Magnus handed him the last bottle.

"This will help your headache," this time, it was the truth, and after a few moments, he didn't look so pale and drawn.

"Magnus," Jasper muttered once he had found his voice. "You saved me, again," he sounded bone- tired.

Something in Magnus stirred, like a caged bird making a break for freedom. He leaned down and kissed Jasper, gently at first, taking in his little gasp of surprise and holding him closer. Their kisses quickly got more heated, Jasper was still half naked and Magnus took full advantage of that. His long fingers explored the dips of his collar bones, soft skin laid delicately over smooth muscle, the notches in his spine-

Jasper broke away, pulling free and bumping into the coffee table in his haste get off the couch. He was out of breath again, this time for completely different reasons, he looked shocked, his mouth working. Magnus stood up slowly watching him struggle to form words.

"Magnus," he whispered, "I can't do this to you," Jasper sounded so lost, it was heartbreaking. Magnus closed the space between them in one long stride.

"Can't do what?" He asked, placing his hands on the other boy's shoulders.

Jasper was tense as he answered, "I can't be with you,"

Magnus felt his heart constrict, as if Jasper had reached into his chest and squeezed it."Why not?" He shot back, struggling to keep his voice under control.

"Don't you get it Magnus?" Jasper said, his voice louder now, though he sounded hopeless. "I will always be a burden on you. You'll have to keep 'saving' me or watching me to make sure I don't fuck up again, you won't be happy with me,"

Magnus leaned forward so their foreheads touched, "you are _not_ a burden," he hissed, barely containing his rage. "You are a gift to me, I care about you in a way I haven't cared about _anything_ in half a century. I can't afford to let you walk away because if I do, I'll never forgive myself, and I certainly won't be _happy,_ "

Jasper stood stock still, his mouth open slightly, his eyes were as glassy as ever, but their faces were so close, they bored into Magnus's own cat-slit ones. Soon he was lost in their lavender depths, the thin milky film that tarnished his irises captivated him like a cat with a mouse.

Magnus felt fingers on his face, they stroked back his hair with rough fingertips, tracing the crease in his forehead. "I'm sorry," Jasper finally whispered, winding his arms around Magnus's neck and pulling him down to met him in a sweet kiss.

They stayed like that for a long time, arms around each other, bodies pressed together in a tight line. Tugging gently, Magnus lead him back to the couch, pulling Jasper down onto the cushions. He tried to draw to other boy into his lap, but he resisted, instead Jasper pulled Magnus down, breaking the kiss so he was laying with his head in Jasper's lap. He bent his head over Magnus's face, the tips of his long black hair tickling him, he ran his fingers over the lines of his lips, the crease in his chin and even over his eyelids, forcing him to close his eyes tightly. Magnus lay still and let Jasper explore his features, he had had plenty of time to drink in the way Jasper looked, it was only fair he let him have a chance to do the same to him.

Finally, Jasper's hands fell away from his face, and he leaded forward and planted a sloppy kiss on Magnus's lips. He pulled back and ran a hand though his own hair, which was somehow still perfectly in place despite Magnus's best efforts. "I should go home," he said after a long pause.

"How come?" Magnus said, trying and failing to keep the whine out of his voice, "you just woke up,"

He gave Magnus a small smile, "I know, but my mother is home now, and she'll get mad if she figures out I'm missing,"

Magnus pulled himself up, so they were sitting side by side, "she hits you, doesn't she?" He kept his voice neutral, saying this as if it were a fact, not to be disputed.

A muscle in Jasper's jaw jumped as he chewed nervously on his lower lip, "well, yeah, but it's ok," he said.

"No it's not!" Magnus snapped back, "you shouldn't have to put up with that, you could stay here and-"

"No, Magnus, don't please. I can't just leave her alone like that,"

"Why not? She hurts you-"

"Magnus, stop it. You don't understand, just listen. My mom and I don't really get along, it's true but it could be so much worse," Jasper shifted so he was facing him, "she could have gotten rid of me, given me up to the system. But she didn't, she kept me. She could have given me to a home for kids with special needs after I lost my eyesight, but she didn't do that either. She took care of me all this time and yeah sometimes she loses her temper with me, but if I just leave, then I-I don't think I could forgive myself," Jasper fell silent, seeming to be lost in thought.

Magnus reached out and touched his shoulder, "forgive yourself for what?" He asked quietly.

Jasper's head snapped up, "Magnus, I only found out a few years ago what I was, that I'm going to live _forever_. What if I leave her and in 50 years I realize I miss her? That I care about her? Then what? She could be dead by then, and there'll be nothing I can do about. She only gets a few decades, and I owe her that, don't I?"

He looked up at Magnus, a plead written on his face. Magnus though about his own mother who had died hundreds of years ago, long before he had had the chance to really know her. Jasper was right, what he had was rare, a Warlock who had a chance to know his mother, even if she didn't love him back the same way, it was something he shouldn't give up.

"You're right, I'm sorry, but you should at least learn some wards to keep her from hitting you... Let me walk you home, ok?" Magnus stood up, pulling Jasper with him.

He grinned, "I was hoping you would offer, I left my cane in the school,"

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 3**


	7. The Spell Book

**Heeeeeeey! So here is it... *WARNING* major fluff ahead! XD I'm super happy with all the views and stuff so far! I'm almost at 200 views! But plz guys, review! I would really like it if you could take like three seconds to write like 'good' or 'that sucked' something! Lol, cereal though... I've written over 10,000 words at this point, all for you guys... anyway, ENJOY:**

 **Chapter 7**

Jasper was walking up the rickety steps to Magnus's loft, he hated the way the stairs seemed to groan in protest as if they were going to buckle and send his falling- God knows how far- to the floor below. He hurried up the last few steps and slid the little key that hung from his neck into the lock. Magnus had given him a key two weeks ago, and he had lost it the next day, so now he wore the new one on a thin leather cord around his neck.

Pushing the door open, Jasper strolled in, pausing to lean his cane against the wall and listened carefully. Kitler was mewing at his feet, and he bent over to pick the kitten up. When Jasper had first met the little fur ball he was terrified that he would step on him, but Kilter always loudly announced his presents with insistent mewing, so he never had to worry about it. The small cat continued to meow so loudly, Jasper warped his fingers around his muzzle to silence him. "Shhhh, Kitler. I heard you, ok? Now let me listen,"

It was still early in the morning, just after eight, so there was a good chance Magnus was still asleep. The loft was silent so Jasper figured it was true, and walked across the hollow wood floor and down the short hall to his bedroom, still carrying Kitler in his arms. It had taken Jasper only three days to memorize the layout of Magnus's home, which was, for lack of better terms- an organized disaster. At least it seemed that way to Jasper, who kept everything in his own apartment perfectly in place, least he trip over something or couldn't find what he was looking for. Magnus did seem to have a place for all his things too, but it made no logical sense to Jasper.

Jasper opened the bedroom door as silently as possible, to him, of course, the grinding of the door knob was deafening, but Magnus wouldn't hear the small sound. He stood in the door way, listening hard, he still felt uncomfortable walking into his boyfriend's bedroom like this, but Magnus has insisted that if he wasn't up, to wake him by any means.

He could hear the other Warlock breathing softy across the room. Sighing, Jasper crossed to the bed side, dropped Kitler on the soft sheets and sat back while the kitten did what he did best. Meowing loudly, the little cat trotted over to Magnus. Jasper heard a grunt and a moan of protest as Kitler walked over his owner.

"How did you get _in_ here?" Magnus's voice was muffled, as if he were speaking into his pillow.

Jasper grinned, "I let him in," he said.

The sheets rustled and he felt Magnus's breath on his face, "how on earth do you wake up this early and still look so perfect?" He said, his voice still slurred with sleep.

Jasper felt his face heat up and he turned away, hoping Magnus hadn't seen his blush. "It isn't even that early," was all he said on the matter. He put a hand out, finding Magnus's lips by the heat of his breath, he traced the soft lines for the thousandth time, but he still wasn't tired of it.

"So your mother is still home then?" Magnus asked into his hand.

Jasper sighed, pulling his hand back. "Yes, I don't understand, it's so unlike her," normally his mother returned home for a about a week, before her company sent her somewhere else far away. Yet she had been home for almost three weeks. Jasper thought at first that she had somehow been fired, but she still made lengthy business calls late into the evening.

"Well fine," Magnus said easily, "I suppose I sleep too much anyway,"

Jasper frowned, he didn't like disturbing Magnus's schedule, but their first fight as a couple had consisted of Magnus demanding that he stop attending classes 'at that hell hole you call a school' and learn magic with him instead. Jasper had tried, and failed to come up with a good argument as to why dropping out of high school was a bad idea. In truth, Jasper found Magnus's description spot on, his real objection had been taking up all of Magnus's time, but he had brushed that off as well. "I love spending time with you," he had said simply. But Jasper knew that he sold his magical services for huge amounts of money, and Jasper being here all the time often got in the way of his 'business meetings'.

Magnus had assured that he was working on a solution for all their problems, before making a long phone call with the administrative office at his high school. When he finally hung up he told Jasper how he had convinced the office that his mother had called to tell them her and her son were moving out of the district. "She'll figure out something's not right eventually, dear. You should tell her,"

But Jasper had held off, half hoping she would go on another extended journey overseas. But she remained at home so far, forcing Jasper to get up early in the morning like he normally did for school and come to Magnus's loft.

Jasper sighed, "I'm sorry," he moaned for the millionth time.

"Don't be sorry, just tell your mom where you've been. She knows you're a Warlock," Magnus reminded him, tugging at his arms, trying to get him to step closer to the bed.

"Yeah, but it's not really a conversation topic she's keen on," Jasper remembered when he had found out and asked her about his dad, how his mother had cried and screamed like a child.

Magnus yanked his arms hard, Jasper cried out in surprise as he was pulled off his feet, he landed on top of Magnus who was still nestled in the soft sheets of his bed. Their lips crashed together, and Jasper was suddenly hyper aware of the fact that Magnus was at least half naked. He could feel his bare chest pressed against him and Jasper slid his fingers over his skin, feeling the grooves of his muscles and the occasional pucker of old scars. The lower half of his body was still wrapped in his sheets, but Jasper had a sneaking suspicion that the sheets and his own clothes were the only physical barrier between them. Magnus's hands dipped lower down his back and groped his ass.

Jasper jerked back quickly so fast his arm struck the nightstand, it crashed back with a tremendous bang and the sound of shattering glass. Jasper swore, loud and colorfully.

But Magus only laughed, "I suppose I should have guessed my blind boyfriend would manage to break something eventually," he snapped his fingers and the room seemed to hum with energy for a split second. "All better," he purred, wrapping his slender arms around Jasper's shoulders. "I'm sorry if I startled you, dear," he whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

Jasper laughed nervously, "it's ok, sorry I broke- whatever," he said vaguely, since he wasn't sure what had shattered.

"Mmmm," Magnus muttered, "that's alright, I think it's sexy when you swear," he kissed Jasper's cheek chastely.

Jasper stood up, untangling himself from Magnus's grip. "You should, uh, get dressed," he stammered, cursing himself for blushing, "I'll be in the living room, come on Kitler," he called to the kitten, who took up his yowling he trotted after him.

Jasper had to wait a long time for Magnus to emerge, but he was use to this already, his boyfriend seemed to have a lengthy routine in the morning, by the end of it he smelled like half a dozen hair products. Jasper didn't mind, he understood the need to look a certain way, even if he couldn't see it, he was certain Magnus looked as amazing as he smelled and felt.

Finally Magnus swept into the living room, "I have a gift for you," he announced crossing the room, he placed something thick and heavy in Jasper's hands. Running his hands over the object, Jasper realized it was a book. It smelled musty the way old paper did, but it lacked the smell of ink that most books he came across had. There was something strange about the volume, it hummed with energy like a mini Magnus. "Well open it," Magnus said impatiently, "I took me weeks to make that,"

"You _made_ this?" Jasper asked, as he opened the book to a random page, the moment his fingers touched the page he knew what we was holding. The paper was thick and covered with Braille that spoke of magic and spells. "Oh, _Magnus,"_ Jasper breathed, unable to find any other words.

"It's all beginner spells, simple wards, healing spells and basic potions. It's everything you should need to get started," Magnus explained.

Jasper felt numb, did Magnus make this for him so he could get rid of him? He wanted desperately to say something, but he was somehow muted by shock.

Magnus seemed to guess what he was thinking, he settled on the couch next to him and put an arm around his waist. "You're welcome to stay here during the day still of course," he assured him, "I thought maybe you could - er- read that on my desk in my bedroom,"

Jasper finally unfroze, and he turned and put his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Thank you, thank you so much," his voice was muffled against Magnus's back, "for everything you've done for me," he held him tight.

Magnus pulled away so he could kiss Jasper's lips gently, "of course," he whispered against his lips. "Now, I have to start setting up a summoning circle for a client later today, if you have any questions you know where to find me then," Magnus stood, pulling Jasper to his feet as he did and lead him back into the bedroom.

After Jasper had settled down at the desk, Magnus kissed the top of his head and hurried off to start work, leaving him alone with Kitler. He spent most of the day at the desk, and he was never happier.

 **Review! and maybe favorite? Plz? 3**


	8. Missing

**Chapter nine is like done... so review it up and I will post it, if I get three reviews I'll post it... or I'll make you all wait until the 14th to read it! So HA!... Plz review.**

 **Chapter 8**

Magnus finally got his client to leave, a little magic may have been used, but he didn't care. All that mattered was he had Jasper alone in his loft again. Magnus hadn't checked on him since they had lunch, the sky outside was darkening now, and Jasper would have to leave soon, but not before Magnus got some time with him.

He used magic to open the bedroom door so it wouldn't make a sound. Jasper had exceptional hearing, he was more perceptive then most sighted people Magnus knew, including himself. He looked over at the desk where he had last seen Jasper, and was surprised to find it empty. Frowning, Magnus looked around, he wasn't on the bed, nor in the overstuffed armchair by the window. He was about to give up and check the rest of the loft when he spotted Jasper sprawled on the floor.

He was laying on his stomach, his long slender legs half hidden under the desk. His face was buried in his arms, raven black hair spilling over his forearms and onto the floor. The book was open on the floor by his left elbow, the only indication that he was even awake was his fingers, which were moving slowly over the upper portion of the page. As Magnus watched, he reached the end of a section, and moved back to the top and read it again. Jasper read the section several more time before Magnus finally crossed the room, a silencing spell muffling his approach. He leaned over Jasper and peered at the page, it was a section about memory spells:

 _Most memory spells work by the user penetrating the victim's mind by force, once contact with the victim's memory bank has been made, the user may view each memory, in full color and greater definition then the victim would have been able to recall. This allows for a trustworthy and firsthand account that is extremely useful in a verity of fields._

Magnus had taken almost everything in Jasper's Spell Book from existing books, translated it and copied the words onto the thick paper in Braille. He remembered printing this section and he hadn't found anything wrong with it at the time, but now he realized what Jasper found so intriguing about it. _The user may view each memory, in full color and greater definition then the victim would have been able to recall._

Magnus retreated back to the door and pushed it shut with a soft thump, alerting Jasper to his presents.

He lifted his head, there was a red mark across his forehead where his arm had been, "Magnus?" He rolled onto his side with a soft groan.

"You could have laid on my bed, you know," Magnus said softly, moving across the room for the second time.

Jasper pulled a face, "I tried, your bed tried to eat me, it's too _soft_ ,"

Grinning, he ruffled the other Warlock's hair, "whatever you say, dear. It's almost five, come on," he pulled him to his feet, and tossed the book onto his desk.

Jasper yawned and stretched like a cat, before pulling Magnus in for a tight hug, kissing his cheek, Jasper buried his face in the crook of his neck, leaving wet kisses there that made Magnus shudder. They held each other like that for a long time, finally Jasper broke away with a sigh.

"Mom texted me, she wanted me to come home early, 'if I could', " he said, his voice full of scorn.

"You're only going to be five minutes early at this point," Magnus pointed out.

Jasper shrugged, "she never said _how_ early," grinning, he headed out the door, pausing in the doorway to call to Magnus, "are you coming?"

Together, they left the loft and began the short walk to Jasper's apartment, he knew the way well enough that he didn't even bother with his cane, keeping it folded, and tucked under his arm.

When they got to the front steps, Jasper stopped with his hand on the door, "do you want to come up?" He asked quickly.

Magnus, taken by surprise took a second to recover, "I- uh sure, but what about your mom?"

He shrugged again, "I still don't want to tell her about dropping out of school, but I want her to at least meet you," he was blushing, his long fingers tapping nervously on the door knob.

Magnus stepped closer and stilled his fingers, "does she know your gay?" He whispered.

Jasper laughed, loud and carefree, "oh, I'm not worried about _that_ at all, I'm about 90 percent certain my mom is as quire as I am. She thinks I don't know, but I've been waiting to see if she'll come out first, but no dice so far," he grinned, looking for all the world, like a dark angel.

Magnus kissed him quickly, chuckling, "you amaze me, Jasper Nightingale," he whispered against his lips.

Laughing, they thundered up the stairs to a faded blue door, which Jasper kicked open, "it gets stuck sometimes," he explained as they tumbled into the apartment. The room was small and dark, but cozy, mostly taken up by an overstuffed and thread bare couch. An entertainment center held a nice sound system, but an extremely outdated television set.

Magnus glanced at Jasper for direction, but he had gone ridged all over, his nose wrinkled. "Something's wrong," he whispered, his face suddenly pale in the dim light, he dropped his cane on the floor and promptly vanished down a hall adjacent from the front door.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, where Magnus stood stock still, unsure of what to do. He didn't know what Jasper had heard, sometimes he would pick up on things he couldn't.

"Magnus?" Jasper's voice came from somewhere deeper in the apartment, his voice high with anxiety. Frowning, Magnus snapped his fingers, willing the lights to come on so he could pick his way across the room and into the hall.

Jasper was standing in the doorway of what appeared to be a bathroom, his face drawn. He must have heard Magnus approach, because he held up a hand, "please tell me this isn't what I think it is," he said desperately.

The palm of Jasper's hand was covered in a thin coat of red-brown dust. Dried blood. Magnus swallowed hard, "it's blood," he said quietly.

Jasper swore, sweeping back into the bathroom, he flipped the tap and began scrubbing his hands clean, "I thought I smelled blood!" He said half to himself, "my mom isn't here," he added more to Magnus, he sounded strained. Magnus peered over Jasper's shoulder and peeked at the bathroom, there was blood on the floor in front of the toilet, it dusted the counter top too, all of it was slightly brown, indicating it was mostly dry.

"Let's try calling her," he suggested reasonably. They returned to the living room where Jasper dialed his mother's cell phone on the land line. After a few tense moments of silence, the shrill sound of a ringtone cut through the air.

Jasper tossed the land line aside, gritting his teeth. "Something happened to her," he said, pacing nervously around the room, his fingers tangled in his silky hair, "she would never leave her phone behind,"

Magnus stepped into his path catching him and holding him still, "calm down, dear. Let me try something, ok? What's your mother's name?"

"Loretta Nightingale," he muttered.

Magnus held Jasper's face in his hands for a moment before letting him go and pulled out his own phone.

She picked up on the third ring, "this betting be important, Magnus, I'm busy," Catarina's voice sounded tired as it nearly always did.

"You're always busy," Magnus shot back out of sear habit, "and it is important, I'm looking for a Loretta Nightingale, is she there?"

Catarina sighed, "I swear, Magnus, if you're wasting my time, I'll- wait, there really is a Loretta here," Magnus could hear the clickity- clack of a keyboard, "looks like she checked in about an hour and a half ago, she became unresponsive before she could give us someone to contact. Do you know her, Magnus?"

Magnus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "no, but I know her son, we'll be there in 20 minutes, ok?" He clicked off without waiting for a reply and turned back to Jasper who was fidgeting with a loose thread on his sleeve. "The good news I found her, the bad news is she's in the hospital," Magnus told him, watching his face go from relief and back to horror. "Come on, I'll take you to her, we'll have to take a cab," taking his arm, he lead Jasper out of the apartment again, picking up his cane as he past, and letting the lights fall back to darkness.

 **Review 3**


	9. Hospital

**Sorry about that guys, someone let me know that I had a HUGE code error :( I hope it's fixed now! Enjoy!**

* **Song Credit: Down, by Jason Walker***

 **Chapter 9**

Once they arrived at the hospital, a nurse a hurried over to them right away, "hi, there," she said sweetly, "you must be Jasper Nightingale, your mother just woke up and she's been asking for you, I was sent to bring you to her," the nurse touched Jasper's shoulder, he jumped but allowed himself to be lead. When Magus tried to follow, the nurse turned on him, "I'm sorry, dearie," she did not sound sorry, "but it's family only,"

"He's my guide," Jasper put in quickly, looking stricken.

The nurse looked Magnus up and down critically, he was wearing neon skinny jeans and silvery wife-beater topped with a deep red jacket studded with spikes. Magnus defiantly didn't look the part. "Do you have your badge?" She said coldly.

Magnus was about to answer when Catarina appeared at his elbow, "Jasper, go with the nurse, I'll let Magnus up later, I need to talk to him first,"

Jasper looked like he was going to protest, but seemed to decide he didn't have the energy and went willing with nurse.

"What was that?" Magnus demanded, turning angrily on Catarina.

Catarina responded by grabbing his arm and dragging him outside, "what happened to you?" She demanded, "you got a new boyfriend and you didn't call me and tell me all about it?"

"Who said he was my boyfriend?" Magnus protested.

Catarina crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not blind," she snapped. "You haven't been yourself for so long Magnus, did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"Honestly, it never crossed my mind to let you know," he admitted, feeling like a child being wrung out.

"Well you should have, I thought I was your friend. Anyway, I know Jasper, I was the one who told him and his mother that he was a Warlock,"

"Good, then we can skip introductions,"

Catarina rolled her eyes, "I doubt he'll recognize me,"

"Whatever, can I go now?" Magnus's patients was beginning to wear thin, "he's probably waiting for me,"

"Oh, about that," she suddenly looked nervous, "I can't actually let you in Loretta's room, I'd get in trouble, I just said that so he would go without a fight,"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Magnus fumed.

"Sorry, IhavetogonowMagnus, bye!" Catarina said this all at once and hurried back inside before Magnus could argue more.

He ended up waiting three long hours on the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room. Magnus's back was aching and he was starting to think he should give up and go home when Jasper appeared in the mouth of a hallway adjacent to the reception desk.

He had never seen Jasper in disarray before, he always looked artfully put together, his hair never out of place. Now, he looked ragged, like someone had sucked all the energy out of him and left the shell behind. His hair was frizzy and a few strands had slipped over to the shaved side of his head, his clothes were rumpled and crooked on his shoulders. "Magnus?" He called, his head cocked to the side as he listened.

Magnus stood, "I'm right here," he called back, suddenly glad he didn't go home, Jasper needed him.

He walked clumsily across the room, and folded himself into Magnus's arms. Jasper took a long shuttering breath, pulled away and sank into a chair. He put his head in his hands and refused to take them away despite Magnus's attempts to pry them off. Giving up, he sat back and waited for Jasper to be ready.

Finally his finger slid out of his hair, which was messier than ever, and turned his face toward Magnus. He was surprised to find Jasper's face dry, he was certain that he had been attempting to hide tears with his hands, but he was completely composed. "My mother has cancer," he said mechanically, "she found out a few weeks ago, it's the reason she hasn't been traveling, she's too ill," his voice was dry and emotionless.

Magnus thought hard for a moment, he knew Jasper' feelings about his mother were mixed, and his current demeanor wasn't leaving any hints about he felt now. He decided to play it safe, "well she can get treatments, right? Maybe she'll-"

"No," his voice was deadly quiet, "she won't take treatments, and I'm not going to make her," he was very nearly whispering now. Magus said nothing, unsure of what to do. "I'm not sorry," Jasper muttered.

"What?"

"I'm not sorry she's dying," he said louder, Jasper turned to Magnus, smiling a maniacal smile. "There's something wrong with me, isn't there? I should be upset, I should _cry_ , but I can't. I knew it was true, I really am a monster," his lips curled up, forming a grimace that contorted his pretty face.

Magnus felt an all too familiar sadness creep up inside him, how many times had thought that same thing about himself? How many others had spat the word _monster_ at him with disgust? All because of his demon blood. Magnus stared at the boy, he looked so broken, his young face drawn and sad. _He is not a monster_ , Magnus thought, _but he's no different than I am. We have similar blood._

Magnus grabbed Jasper's upper arms and pulled him close so they were face to face. "Do you think I'm a monster?" He demanded with more force then he meant.

The grimace instantly melted off his face, "wha- no, Magnus, I'm sorry that's not what I meant, I'm-"

"Answer the question," Magnus snapped, shaking him a little.

"No, of course not," he whispered, a deep line of worry appearing in his forehead.

"Then you're not either," he said gently, loosening his death grip on his arms, "your just as human as I am, and anyone would react the same way if they were in your shoes. Your mother has never been kind to you, and it's ok if you resent her, but I think you should give her one more chance, in the face of death, people tend to change,"

Jasper closed his eyes, looking so heartbreakingly tired. Slowly he opened them again and nodded, "I don't know Magnus, she's never been interested in me," he said quietly.

"I know, but you said you wanted me to met her, so why not now?" Magnus inquired.

Jasper was silent for so long Magnus wondered if he had heard him. "Ok, if you want to," he said finally. He stood up and held his hand out for Magnus, who took it and together they walked toward the elevators.

"I'm not supposed to go up here, so I'm going to glamour myself," Magnus whispered to him out of the corner of his mouth. Jasper only nodded.

Jasper was still holding Magnus's hand when they reached his mother's room. She looked up when Magnus clicked the door shut, making to safe to remove his glamour.

Jasper's mother was surprisingly small, or maybe she just looked that way, nestled in white sheets with a wall of IV's and machines rising up on both sides of her. But her eyes were a sharp steel grey, she gave off an authority despite her current position, she was clearly a woman that didn't mess around.

"Jasper?" She said sharply, "who is this?" Her eyes swept over Magnus, taking in his bright clothes and glitter.

Jasper swallowed visibly, he looked uncomfortable, but he squared his shoulders and answered evenly, "this is Magnus Bane, he's my boyfriend,"

Loretta's eyes narrowed and she eyed Magnus again, "oh? I didn't realize you were seeing anyone," she said coldly.

"Well, I am and he's really important to me, so I wanted you to met him," Jasper said slowly.

Meanwhile, Magnus was having an internal battle, should he go over and shake her hand? She didn't really seem like the hand shake type of person. This woman unnerved him.

A long silence followed Jasper's words, stretching out far too long. Jasper squeezed Magnus's hand before breaking it. "Mom? Do you think I'm a monster?" He whispered.

Loretta who had looked so unshakable, even in her state, blanched. "Wha- what did you say?" She asked starting at Jasper.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" He repeated slowly.

His mother said nothing for a long time, chewing her lip nervously, "no, no Jasper, I don't," she said finally. "I wanted to, ever since you were born, I wanted to believe you were a monster, but you've always been so sweet," she took a deep breath, "and you play music so beautifully. Monsters don't have souls, and things without souls can't understand music,"

"You wanted to _believe_ I was a monster?" Jasper echoed.

"Yes, it would have justified the way I treat you, I never wanted children, or even a marriage. I have _every_ right to want to get rid of you, but I couldn't bring myself to do that, no matter how hard I tried," Loretta reached up and touched Jasper's face, which was impassive. "I'm so sorry I was an awful mother," she whispered, "I'm so sorry I was selfish, maybe you could have had it better with a different family, one that might have loved you the way you deserved,"

Jasper shook his head, he was holding his mother's hand now, as gently as if it were a dying bird, "that doesn't matter mom, what matters is you kept me, and I'm glad you did, I wouldn't have been happy at all in the system like that," he told her.

She sighed, "I suppose you're right," the sharp edges that had left her face suddenly returned and she looked determined again. She looked up at Magnus, "in two months, he's turning 18," she said matter-of-factly, "if I'm not around anymore by then, and you care about my son, you'll make sure they don't take him to a home," Magnus nodded numbly.

"Good, now both of you should go home and go to sleep," she continued briskly, all the vulnerability gone from her voice. "I need you to bring my cell phone by tomorrow, Jasper I have work to do still. And I think there's a lasagna in the freezer, just try not to burn the house down," for a woman who claimed to be an awful mother she still had that distinct motherly tone when she spoke.

Magnus brought Jasper home for the second time that night, coming upstairs with him again to help him magic the blood out of the bathroom.

Once Magnus finished, he turned to find he was alone in the dark hallway. He pushed open the door across the hall and flicked on the light. Jasper was standing in a small and very neat bedroom, his back to the door. Magnus put his arm around his shoulders, "you ok?" He asked quietly.

Jasper didn't answer, he was holding a glowing purple ball of magic caged in his fingers. His face was completely blank. Magnus cleared his throat, "you should go to bed," he told Jasper gently, "you've had a long day,"

Jasper turned slowly to face him, still holding the ball, it lit his face, casting an eerie shadow across his features. The purple light highlighted the lavenders in his eyes, making them glow. "I'm not sleepy, Magnus," he whispered.

He pulled Jasper over to the narrow bed that was nestled in the corner, and sat down on the edge of it with him. "You told me you sing," Magnus reminded him, "will you show me?" He asked.

Jasper shook his head, "I'm not that good," he answered in a whisper.

"I think you're lying," Magnus whispered back, earning a small smile from Jasper.

"I'll show you if you promise to keep your eyes closed," he said slowly.

Magnus closed his eyes, "ok, they're closed,"

Jasper's fingers ran over his eyelids, soft as feathers. Satisfied, he pushed Magnus's shoulders gently, forcing him to lay back on the bed. It was quiet for so long he wondered if Jasper was messing with him, but then music began to play, accompanied by a soft purple light that leaked under his eyelids. It was slow and sweet, piano and acoustic guitar, than Jasper began to sing.

 _I don't know where I'm at. I'm standing at the back. And I'm tired of waiting. Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing. I shot for the sky. I'm stuck on the ground. So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down. I thought I could fly, so why did I drown? Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

His voice was high and incredibly sweet, as Magnus lay there with his eyes closed, he never felt safer, and he could feel himself slipping into a deep sleep. He knew he should stay awake, go home and crawl in to his own bed. But his bed at home suddenly seemed cold in comparison to where he was now. Magnus didn't even notice when Jasper fell silent, his breathing was already soft and even, but Magnus was just awake enough to feel Jasper settle down next to him, and whisper in his ear.

 _I love you._

 **Review 3**


	10. Breaking Barriers

_**WARNING MILD LEMONS AHEAD**_

 **Damn code errors?! Why does it do that? Someone help?**

 **ENJOY:**

 **Chapter 10- Breaking Barriers**

Magnus was watching Jasper closely. He was standing by a window in his loft, framed by the pearly light of the afternoon. He was wearing a dark somber suit that matched his own, Magnus had helped him pick them out. The funeral had ended over an hour ago, and Jasper still hadn't uttered a word. The ceremony had been short and painless, only a few people had come besides Jasper and himself. His boyfriend hadn't spoken since he found out his mother had pasted, two days ago. It happened just one week after Jasper's 18th birthday.

Magnus frowned, remembering how Jasper had refused to celebrate, they ended up having an epic fight that ended with Jasper locking himself in his apartment and drowning out the sound of Magnus knocking with loud music. The next day he showed up at Magnus's loft, mumbled an apology and accepted a piece of birthday cake.

Over the last few months, Magnus learned that seeing raw emotions from Jasper was rare. He didn't get angry, just scary-calm, and he _never_ cried, no matter how much bad news he received. He had a system for dealing with anything hard, he just wondered the city with his violin for a few hours. Magnus had tried to get him to stay home, worried that he would get lost or hit by a car or something, but it was no use. Jasper was tricky for a blind person, he even escaped down Magnus's fire escape after he locked him in his bedroom, in an attempt to keep him from taking off. Eventually, Magnus gave up and simply waited for him to come home. Sometimes he would come home with cash that strangers had given him, Jasper would give it to Magnus, shrugging "I can't use cash to buy stuff, people steal from me," he would say.

Now, Magnus wondered if he would go out again, but Jasper hadn't moving from the window since they got back from the service. If Magnus didn't know better he would think Jasper was watching the traffic below. He wanted to go over and touch him, tell him it would be ok, but as always, Magnus wasn't sure how Jasper felt at the moment. Would he resent him for thinking he was weak? Or would he welcome the comfort? Magnus just didn't know, so he sat on the couch and waited for him to come around.

"Magnus?" Jasper's horse voice jerked Magnus out of a light sleep, he wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, but his neck was very sore. He looked up, Jasper was still standing by the window, his arms crossed over his chest, hands curled into fists.

And he was crying. Silvery tears ran down his face, leaving thin trails behind. His eyes looked huge, all the lavender washed out of them, turning his irises into silver coins.

Magnus was on his feet and across the room in a flash, all his doubt about what to do gone. He wound his arms around Jasper, who crumbled into his chest like paper, pulling them both to the hard wood floor. Jasper didn't make a sound, his breath didn't even hitch. He just sat there as tears poured down his face, clutching Magnus so tightly his tears soaked through his shirt.

Jasper took several deep breaths, and let Magnus go. He scrubbed his face, his eyes were a little puffy and rimmed with red. "I know it's the middle of the afternoon, but can we go to bed? Please?" Jasper asked, his voice still thick with tears.

Magnus didn't say anything at all, it didn't feel right to speak, he just pulled Jasper to his feet and took him to the bedroom. After changing, they settled under the downy comforter. Jasper's eyes stayed silted open, but Magnus was already use to the fact that he slept with his eyes open sometimes. "I forget to close them," he had said bashfully. Magnus smiled sadly, watching him now, he looked sad himself, it was written in the set of his mouth and tension in his shoulders.

Magnus longed to reach out and touch him, but he had promised himself after they started sleeping together he would do no such thing until Jasper asked for it. They had spent nights laying side by side, kissing gently but barely touching and it seemed to be enough for Jasper, and Magnus would never rush him. So just Magnus closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

Magnus woke to the sound of Jasper's phone ringing. His phone was probably the only annoying thing about his boyfriend, the ring tone was a robotic voice reading off whoever was calling accompanied by a high pitched beeping. Magus groaned as its shrill beeps cut through his subconscious, he was about to silence it when the disembodied voice spoke, _New York City Eye Care Center,_ it chirped. Jasper's hand shot out, purple sparks flew from his fingers and the phone jumped into his hand. He jammed a button on its side and it fell silent, he tossed it back onto the floor and rolled on to his stomach.

"Sorry that woke you up," he said, his voice still rough with sleep.

Magnus glance at the clock it was just after five, "It's alright, we should get something to eat anyway," he pointed out, Jasper had to be starving, he refused to eat anything so far that day.

Jasper heaved a sigh, but agreed to go out to dinner with him, he seemed to have returned to his normal self, as hard and unshakable as a rock. They got dressed and went down the street to a charming little Italian restaurant, Jasper summoned up his Spell Book and bent over it while they waited for their food to arrive.

Over the past several weeks, they had been working their way through everything in the book, Magnus was certain Jasper had it memorized word for word at this point. Currently they had been practicing wards, Magnus flicked his fingers under the table and put up a thin sound proof barrier between them. Jasper wasn't fooled, his mouth curled up in a small smile, his head stayed bent over his book but Magnus knew he was attacking the ward, he felt him tugging at it, pulling it apart. By the time their food arrived, Jasper had stripped it away completely, leaving them free to talk.

"You're very good at sensing when magic is in use," Magnus complemented him, "that's a good skill to have, it took me much longer to develop it,"

"I've always been able to sense magic," Jasper reminded him.

Magnus smiled, remembering when they had first met. Jasper had seemed so light then, he was still a child. Now he seemed more adult, not just because he turned 18, there was a sadness in the lines of his face now, it sharpened his features, and made him look older. His face was still changing, he wondered how old he would look when he finally stopped aging, it varied so much, but Magnus didn't really care, Jasper would always be beautiful to him.

They finished their meal and returned to the loft together. Jasper still lived in the apartment he had shared with his mother, but he starting spending nights with Magnus since his mother had been admitted to the hospital full time.

It was close to eight o' clock now, normally they would retire to the bedroom and read, but since they had napped, Magnus didn't feel tired, and he could see Jasper felt the same, he had picked up his violin and was plucking out a random tune.

"Want to practice more wards?" Magnus asked him.

Jasper put the instrument down, "sure," he said with a lazy shrug. He looked unruffled and totally at ease, as if he hadn't just lost his mother.

"Alright, think fast," Magnus hurled a ball of blue fire at him from the other side of the loft, for some reason he wanted desperately to make Jasper react, to make him feel _something_. But Jasper didn't miss a beat, he put out an arm, a shimmering purple sheet went up around his body, the fiery ball struck the sheet of light with enough force to push Jasper back a step and against the wall. The ward he had created stayed intact, and Magnus stepped close to it and shoved a hand against the barrier, a shower of blue sparks rained down from his fingertips as he attempted to force his way past it. Jasper was putting up a good fight, his expression twisted with sear concentration, he was breathing hard through his nose. But Magnus had century's worth of experience on his side, and the shield burst with the sound of shattering glass.

Jasper recoiled reflexively from the sound, using his arm to protect his face from glass that wasn't really there. Magnus had stumbled forward after the ward went down, he put his hands against the wall on either side of Jasper's head to keep himself from falling against him. They were standing so close now, Jasper still had his arm up defensively, and Magnus pealed it away, the other Warlock relaxed, and placed his hand on the side of Magnus's face.

"What was that for?" He whispered, still trying to catch his breath.

But Magnus wasn't listening, he kissed Jasper, running his hands over his ribs. Jasper made a small noise in the back of his throat then tried to step closer to Magnus. He didn't let him, instead he pushed Jasper's back roughly against the wall, pinning him with his own body. Magnus attacked the other boy's lips, he crushed his body tightly against his, so everything lined up, their legs, hips, stomachs and chests. Their kisses quickly got more and more heated, tongues exploring each other's mouths shamelessly. Jasper's hands were making their way down his back, tracing his spine through his clothes, he reached the hem and pushed his hands under it, his fingers were cold and dry, making Magnus shivered.

Jasper pried himself away, gasping hard. Magnus tried to draw him in again, but he spoke, "I wish I could _see_ you," he whispered. His voice was cracked with desperation and pain. He drew a long ragged breath and Magnus wondered if he was going to cry again.

No, he wasn't going to let that happen. Magnus pulled Jasper to the couch and made him sit, then snatched up his Spell Book and flipped to the right page before shoving the book into his lap.

"Wha-" Jasper began.

"Read it," Magnus snapped.

Jasper blinked, his lips parted slightly but he ran his fingers over the page, taking in the words. "Memory spells?" He asked, "what are you getting at Magnus?"

Magnus, who had been pacing restlessly, plopped down on the couch next to his boyfriend. "I'm going to teach you how to look into my mind," he explained, pulling his hands away from the pages, Magnus placed his finger tips against his own temple. "concentrate on entering my mind. The mind works the same way energy flows, it should put out the same waves magic does, just fainter. See if you can pick up on them, once you're in, the rest is easy," Magnus felt a little nervous, he had never let someone just enter his mind like this, not that he could remember anyway... He purposefully stripped away the wards he used to keep his mind safe against attack, leaving him feeling naked and exposed.

Jasper, however was oblivious to his discomfort, his eyes were half closed. Nothing happened for a long time, then Magnus felt cold all over, like someone had flipped a switch in his head, his ears popped, and suddenly he could feel Jasper's presence in his mind. It was as if his boyfriend was standing in the center of his memories, they flashed by and Magnus caught glimpses of old London streets, a swirling void set in a massive ballroom, and a flash of ink black hair and blue eyes.

Magnus gritted his teeth, his head was already starting to pound, and Jasper's fingers had tightened on him. He pushed a memory toward Jasper, and he pulled it in to focus gratefully.

It was a simple thing, taken from just last week. Magnus stood in the mirror, carefully applying a thick layer of charcoal under his eyes, his hair was already spiked and glittered for the day, his fingernails painted a bright neon green that set off the green in his cat like eyes. He hadn't gotten dressed yet, and his chest was bare, his caramel skin glistened from a recent shower.

Jasper broke away from him, his hands went to his own eyes, he scrubbed them hard, blinking rapidly. Magnus grabbed his wrists to stop him, "are you ok?" He demanded, suddenly terrified that it had been too much for him to handle.

Jasper stilled for a long moment and it was clear he was thinking hard. Then, suddenly he was on top of Magnus, his knees dug into the couch on either side of his hips, holding him down. Jasper stroked his face, as his hands left his lips, he leaned down and kissed him, his hot tongue slipping in to Magnus's mouth. His hands continued downward, sliding his hands over Magnus's chest. "You're. Fucking. Gorgeous." He growled between kisses, his voice was husky with desire.

He didn't give Magnus a chance to answer, Jasper's tongue was back in his mouth, kissing him so hard he tasted blood. But Magnus didn't care, he had waited so long for Jasper to touch him like this, he had forgotten how much he wanted it himself. They were knotted together on the couch, legs and arms tangled, fighting each other for dominance.

Magnus reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head, Jasper didn't protest. The boy never really seemed to care about Magnus seeing him nude, his blindness seemed to make him immune to self-consciousness. At least about his body, he hated being recorded no matter what the reason, but he was always perfectly at ease with his body. He only got jumpy when Magnus touched him somewhere he wasn't expecting. Jasper was built like a dancer, lightly muscled, yet insanely strong and flexible, so very flexible.

Magnus grabbed a handful of his silk-like hair and tugged, Jasper moaned against his mouth and bucked his hips against his. Magnus pulled again, sliding his hand over the dip of his bare back, stopping when his fingers brushed the top on his jeans and began tracing the cool silver Marks there. When he didn't move again, Magnus hooked the back of his knee around the back of his thigh, pulling him tight against him. Jasper reacted accordingly, grinding his hips against him again, Magnus groaned. He couldn't take it anymore, Magnus rolled over, pushing Jasper onto the floor, crushing his body against his. They stayed like that for several tense moments, kissing feverishly. Then Magnus pulled back a enough to slip his hand between their bodies. He cupped his groin, pressing hard. Jasper moaned, his fingernails digging into his shoulder, Magnus relished the harsh contact. He felt his hard partner through the thick fabric of his jeans. Damn, he felt good. Jasper tore out several buttons on Magnus's shirt, his cool hands sliding over his back, his fingernails leaving long scratches there.

" _Easy,"_ Magnus growled against his lips.

Jasper loosened his grip, but arched his back into Magnus's hand. He was breathing hard, his lips parted, Magnus applied more pressure and he shuddered. Jasper moved his hands onto Magnus's chest and he thought for a moment he was going to push him away, then his slid them farther down, God he was flexible, and his fingers slid into the waistband of his jeans. Magnus inched forward a little more, giving him better access, Jasper's hand had found its way between his jeans and boxers and was mimicking what Magnus was doing on the outside of his jeans. Not to be out done, Magnus undid the buttons on his jeans swiftly, tugging them down with hooked fingers. Jasper's hand stilled, but stayed where it was, his face was flushed with pleasure.

It occurred to Magnus then that they were still sprawled on the hard floor, "do you want to take this to the bedroom?" He said in a low voice, lips pressed to his ear.

Jasper shuddered at his closeness, Magnus heard him swallow, "uh, I don't know, Magnus," Jasper pulled his hands back, suddenly looking extremely uncomfortable.

Magnus rolled off him quickly. "Hey, it's ok," he said, worried that he had gone too far.

Jasper sat up slowly, he was only wearing boxers now, and Magnus had to force his eyes back up to his face. "Not tonight, ok?" He said quietly, his hands shaking a little.

Magnus grabbed his hand, twining their fingers together, "of course, whenever you're ready," he assured him.

This seemed to help, some of the tension left Jasper's shoulders, "I mean we can go to bed, but not like... uh, go to _bed_..."

Magnus grinned, it was rare to get Jasper so flustered, he was so adorable. "I love you," he whispered and kissed him lightly, before pulling him to his feet and leading him to the bedroom.

 **Review plz!**


	11. Clubs and Cages

**Hey! Thanks for all the views and continued support! Plz leave a review, your feedback is welcome and much-loved.**

 ***Song Credit: Shatter Me, by Lindsey Stirling and Lizzy Hale* (also note that any time Jasper plays violin, Lindsey's music is my inspiration!)**

 **ENJOY:**

 **Chapter 11**

Jasper leaned back against the edge of the bed. He was laying on the floor of Magnus's bedroom, his head felt a little fuzzy from the fumes of nail polish.

Jasper had woken up this morning with the image of Magnus printed behind his eyelids. Just as it had every morning for the last two weeks. He promptly rolled over and prodded Magnus until he woke up, then asked him if he would paint his nails, 'that neon green', he added bashfully. Jasper had been enchanted by the image of his boyfriend, he wished desperately Magnus had shown him sooner. Jasper tried to understand his reasoning, but he just felt a little hurt, _of course I could handle it. I wasn't always blind. I remember what it's like to see._ Jasper thought indigently, he still dreamed in full color though his eyes refused to work, he could still picture the world in his head. It was a skill Jasper was terrified of losing, of forgetting. Now he could just looked though Magnus's eyes, so he would never forget.

Jasper smiled to himself, enjoying the feel of Magnus's fingers on his bare skin, carefully applying paint, "almost done," Magnus said. "Your nails really are a mess, we should have done this sooner," he added.

Jasper shrugged, careful to keep his hand still, "I guess it comes with the territory," he said lightly, "your nails wouldn't be much better if you had to touch _everything,"_ Jasper pointed out.

Magnus laughed, letting go of his hand, "I suppose. They're finished,"

"Show me?"Jasper asked hopefully, running his fingertips over his now glossy nails. Magnus was always a bit reluctant to let him into his head, 'it's dangerous,' he had said, 'you could cause real damage, memory spells are tricky.' But he had a feeling that there were things in Magnus's head he didn't want Jasper looking at. He understood, but being able to _see_ something fresh and new and _sexy_ for the first time in over a decade made him impatient. He insisted he would be careful, promising he would only look at what he showed him, but Magnus was still reluctant.

He sighed, "no, maybe later tonight, I have a client coming in soon,"

Jasper frowned, his bubble burst, but he didn't argue, just entertained himself with a bottle of nail polish, the stuff smelled so strong it made his head spin.

Magnus took the bottle from him, "you're going to get yourself high," he teased, he stood and pulled Jasper up with him, kissing his forehead. "What are you going to do today?" He asked, he was standing so close Jasper resisted the urge to shiver.

"Hmmm, can I camp in the den again?" He asked, grinning. Magnus loved to tease him about his 'obsession' with the den, he had pushed all the furniture against the wall _one time_ and he wouldn't leave him alone about it. Since he couldn't break into the school auditorium anymore, Jasper needed somewhere spacious to practice dance. He knew Magnus didn't really mind, he also knew Magnus watched him practice when he thought he wasn't paying attention. Magnus seriously doubted his hearing abilities, if Magnus was breathing in the same room, Jasper would hear him. But, he hadn't called him out on it, not yet. Part of Jasper liked it when he watched.

"Sure, try not to break anything, ok? I'll come get you when my client leaves and we can go to lunch," Magnus answered, a smile clear in the sound of his voice.

They dispersed, Magnus to the living room the wait for his client and Jasper to the den, where he carefully used magic to shift the furniture back against the wall. Once the room was clear he settled on the floor and began to stretch. Jasper had always been flexible, children were naturally, but his flexibility never faded or lessened. He could easily spread his legs until they resembled a straight line, parallel to the floor and bend his back until his stomach touched the ground. Most people would cringe attempting this, but to Jasper, it felt so good. He stayed that way for a long moment, then leaned back, pulling his legs slowly back in front of him as he laid flat on his back.

Jasper rolled swiftly to his feet and pick up his violin, running his fingers down the smooth wood, he easily found the notches for his fingers and tucked it under his chin. He had been working hard on a new song he had written. It has a fast tempo, weaved with electric notes, he would play his violin with it, pulling it together wonderfully. He, loved the tune so much he had even written lyrics for it, which he never did with violin songs, since it was so hard to sing and play. It was hard, but not impossible, and he always loved a challenge. He played it start to finish once, perfectly. Moving his body slowly to the tempo. He paused, wondering if he could do more, leaving the violin back in its case he picked up the music again, it sounded a little off without the violin, but he could work with it. Jasper stood on his toes, holding a fake violin in front of him, he lifted his right leg until the toes of his right foot pointed toward the ceiling, his left ankle taking all if his weight.

There was a slight creak of floorboards in the hallway, and he heard Magnus pause it the doorway, Jasper stayed balanced where he was, breathing through the slight pain and grinned, "spying again?" He asked, his voice a little strained with effort.

"My client left early," Magnus muttered defensively.

Jasper laughed, and righted himself again, turning to face his lover, "well, what do you think, can I do that and play violin at the same time?" He said, a peevish grin spreading across his face.

Magnus stepped closer to him, his arms going around his waist and pulling him closer, his lips stopped inches from his own. "You're incredible," he whispered, pressing his lips against Jasper's, making him melt. They had been much more intimate in the last few weeks, thorough they still hadn't gone as far as that night on the floor... Jasper shuddered against him at the memory.

They broke apart, and Jasper grinned, "I knew you would," he said, trying to sound cocky, but his voice was still ragged from their kiss.

Magnus chucked, "I'd love to show you off," he purred.

"How?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Hmm, there's this club that just opened up and I'm friends with the owner, would you perform there if I could get you in?"

"I don't know about that Magnus, last time I was on a stage I almost broke my neck," he reminded him, still grinning.

"Oh, you won't be on a stage, love," Magnus replied coyly.

The cold metal bars dug into the palms of Jasper's hands as he slipped between them and on to the platform. "Magnus? Are you sure about this?" Jasper called down uneasily.

"Of course, you have nothing to worry about, dear. I'd never put you in danger, you know that," Magnus's voice replied from a few feet below. "I told, this isn't a strip club, no one will touch you,"

Jasper shifted around in the suspended cage, he had plenty of room to move and could easily slid through the bars if he wanted too. "Remind me again then, why does this club has cages and _not_ a stage," Jasper said back, trying to keep his cool.

"It gives this place more character," Magnus's 'friend' snapped back.

" _Sure, let's go with character,_ " Jasper muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, kid?" Magnus's friend said hotly.

"Oh, stop it. Here Jasper, take your violin," Magnus called up to him. Jasper crouched down and slid his hand thought the bars near the bottom of the cage, Magnus pressed the two parts of the instrument into his palms and he straightened up again.

"It's almost ten," Magnus's friend said, "HEY GUYS, OPEN THE DOORS IN FIVE!" He shouted, making Jasper wince. "Alright, boys I have to get going, good luck kid,"

Jasper listened to the club owner's retreating footsteps, "Hey Magnus?" He called once they had faded.

"I'm here," Magnus replied evenly.

"You'll stay near my, uh cage, right?"

"Of course," Magnus's fingers tapped out a beat on the bottom of the platform. "It's going to be hard to hear me, so you'll just have to trust me,"

"I do trust you. I'm ok, this isn't so bad," Jasper said, more to reassure himself. Truthfully he was nervous, but the cage didn't swing back and forth like he thought it would when it was described to him. There was a thick steel bar between the bottom of the cage and the floor, holding it firmly in place. He was more worried about somehow embarrassing himself and Magnus too. His voice was the one thing he was self- conscious of.

The sound of people slowly began to fill the room, people talking loudly, flirting, and laughing. Jasper stood stock still, picking out different sounds as best he could. Music began to pound through the loud speakers, blotting out the conversations. Jasper put his violin aside and sat in the edge of the platform, dangling his legs over the edge, one on each side of a cool steel bar.

Hands grabbed his ankle, and cool fingers traced a pattern on his bare flesh. _God, I hope that's Magnus,_ Jasper thought, through he didn't try to pull away, trusting that Magnus would have something to say about someone else touching him.

He listened to the song playing currently, if was hard and fast, something to dance to. When they had rehearsed how the night would go, they decided to let the first ten songs of the clubs regular playlist play first, then Jasper would play the eleventh song. They had also made sure Jasper could make his music loud enough. He had never really tried to make it that loud, and was surprised when he was able to fill the massive room easily. They did, however put microphones in his violin.

As the tenth song began, Jasper pulled his leg away from, presumably Magnus, and stood up. Taking a moment to make sure his violin was well tuned, he could hardly hear it over the music, though it was right next to his ear.

The song ended and Jasper let his own music swell up, it felt strange, the room filled with so many people, he was nervous again, be he swallowed past the lump in his throat, and began to sing.

Several people in his audience shouted inappropriate things, wooing and screaming. The first part of his song was easy, slow, but it quickly picked up, forcing his voice higher, he struggled not to strain it. He poured himself into the violin instead, and shut out the sounds around him. _Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!_ He remembered the sound of shattering glass, a body pressed close to his. The song was pouring out of him now and Jasper moved freely, the energy in the room was contagious, he felt like he was over-loading. He reached the end of the song, breathing hard, he was balanced on his toes in the center of the cage, he wasn't really sure when he had fallen into dancing, it seemed to come to him with having to think about it.

The next song starting pouring out of the loud speakers, and Jasper suddenly felt _really_ light-headed, like he had been holding his breath much too long. He sat down heavily on the platform, turning his hips so he could slid through the bars, Jasper planned on jumping gracefully to the ground, but when he landed, his light-headedness was so strong, the music seemed to fade for a moment, and his knees buckled.

He felt arms wrapping around his torso, _Magnus?_ He thought groggily, what was wrong with him? But whoever was holding him jerked him roughly to his feet, short fingernails digging painfully into his skin.

"Hey baby," a deep voice slurred in Jasper's ear, there was a man standing directly behind him, so close he could smell his sour breath. Jasper gasped, trying to pull away, but the other man was holding him painfully tight...

"Let go of my boyfriend this _instant_ ," Magnus growled somewhere to Jasper's right, his voice shook with rage and the air around the other Warlock cracked with energy.

The man recoiled away from Jasper as if his skin had physically burned him, Japer's legs still felt like jelly, and he nearly slid to the floor again. Gentle arms stopped him this time and he recognized Magnus's embrace instantly.

"Are you ok?" Magnus cried, shaking his shoulders.

"Um, yeah I think so," he muttered.

Magnus said nothing and Jasper know he was being looked over, "you drained your magic too much," he told him, pressing his lips to Jasper's ear so he would hear him. "You need to get home, _now_ ," then Magnus was pulling him through the crowd, holding him close until the cold night air was filling his lungs again.

The trip home passed him by in a blur. When Magnus finally dumped him on the huge bed in his loft, Jasper's whole body felt like rubber.

Magnus pulled off his boots and crawled in next to him. "You'll be ok," he said, concern and amusement both clear in his voice. "You may have pushed yourself a bit too hard, but maybe the club was a bad idea on my part in general," he admitted, stroking Jasper's back lovingly.

Though Jasper was drained and could feel sleep closing in on him fast, he still found the strength to say, "are you kidding me? We need to do that again," and Jasper fell asleep to the sound of Magnus laughing hard.

 **Review!**


	12. Blinded

**WARNING: EXTREME LEMONS AHEAD!**

 **So yeah, I fucking did it... All for you guys. Thanks for over 400 views!**

 **Pleas leave me a** ** _REVIEW_** **for meh first lemon ever... and perhaps my last. ENJOY:**

 **Chapter 12- Blinded**

Bright morning light filtered through the window in Magnus's bedroom, its warm light fell across his face, waking him. Magnus shifted in bed, careful not to disturb his partner who was sleeping peacefully beside him. Jasper lay on his stomach, an arm propped under his cheek, his eyes shifting under his eyelids. Magnus watched him sleep, playing with the ends of his long hair, it still had a streak of lavender in it from the show last night. Jasper had let him dress him for the club. Traces of make-up still clung to his eyelids, he had refused glitter, but allowed Magnus to apply eyeliner and eye shadow.

Magnus closed his eyes and smiled, remembering last night. The way Jasper had danced, head thrown back, he looked so care free and light. Everything about him was stunning. His eyes, his hair, his voice, his music in the air, it seemed nothing could compare.

Magnus traced a line up his arm, pushing back the fabric of his t-shirt and noticed an angry red mark on his upper arm. Magnus remembered the werewolf-man grabbing Jasper after he had dropped down from the cage with a jolt. He ran his hand over the mark and watched it fade, cursing himself for not paying attention, and letting Jasper get hurt.

Jasper stirred, sensing the magic of Magnus's healing spell. He stretched, and rolled to his side, pressing close to Magnus's chest, they were face-to-face.

"Morning," he mumbled against his lips, his voice thick with sleep.

Magnus grinned, tugging playfully at his hair, "feeling better?" He asked.

Jasper nodded sleepily, "yeah, but I think I'm going to take a break from magic and music today," he said with a small smile.

Magnus gasped in mock horror, "but whatever will you do today?!" He said, laughing.

Jasper shoved him playfully, "don't be a smart-ass," he said, pushing Magnus's shoulders into the bed and rolling on top on him, his knees framing Magnus's hips. Jasper's long hair fell into his face, its silky strands tickling his face. He flicked it impatiently over his shoulder and leaned down to kiss Magnus firmly and lovingly.

Magnus slipped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. Jasper pressed himself closer, grinding his hips into Magnus's experimentally. When Magnus groaned with pleasure, he did it again.

A need for oxygen finally separated them, "maybe I should be a smart-ass more often," Magnus panted.

Jasper grinned, "or you could just ask," he said innocently, dipping down to kiss Magnus again. He held him tight this time, encouraging him to press close again. Magnus slid his hands under Jasper's thin cotton t-shirt and pulled it off over his head, exposing his hot skin. Jasper grunted, weather out of annoyance or pleasure, Magnus wasn't sure, but he didn't try to pull away so he figured it was a good sign.

Jasper's fingers slid into his hair knotting there, he tugged gently, then harder when Magnus moaned in response. He could _feel_ Jasper's heart beating fast in his chest with excitement. He tugged at Magnus's nightshirt, his hands trembling, making him struggle to unbutton it.

Magnus helped him, tossing his own shirt onto the floor before pulling him back in, kissing him fiercely. Jasper was still perched in his lap, his hipbones digging wonderfully into Magnus's. Only the thin fabric of their boxers separated them now, but Magnus was waiting for Jasper to make the next move. He did not disappoint, pulling away, he yanked Magnus to the edge of the bed, so he was sitting there with his feet on the ground while Jasper stood over him. Jasper slid his hands under the waistband of his boxer and slid them off, Magnus arching his back a little to make it easier. He reached for Jasper's boxers but he put a hand on his wrist, stopping him. He was gnawing his bottom lip nervously, thinking hard.

Magnus swallowed, wondering if he had changed his mind again, but he put a finger to his lips and said, "stay," before disappearing into the closet.

Magnus took a ragged breath, trying to steady his pounding heart. He was painfully hard, and was wondering again if Jasper had changed his mind, when he returned from the closet. He was holding a plain black tie in his hand, his other hand skimmed over the sheets until if found Magnus's knee. He slid his own knee next to Magnus's hip, leaning close, he tied the tie around his eyes, effectively blinding him.

Jasper kissed him again, sweetly this time, "now we're even," he growled. "And you'd better not cheat," he added, tugging on his hair for emphasis.

Magnus felt like he was going crazy now, he reached for the boy, wanting to draw him in, but was surprised to find he was no longer in front of him. Magnus frowned, he felt completely lost without his eyesight, but if Jasper could do it, then so would he.

However, Magnus jumped when he felt Jasper's hand stroke the inside of his thigh. Jasper chuckled, and Magnus could feel his hot breath washing over his arousal. Magnus slowly put a hand out, worried about poking him in the eye of all things, but his fingers brushed Jasper's hair first. He was defiantly kneeling on the floor in front of him. Jasper was running his hands slowly over his upper thighs, brushing against his sensitive erection, and making him shiver.

The other Warlock pressed his lips to hollow of his right hip, running his tongue along the top of his pubic bone, his chin brushing him again. Magnus dug his fingers into his hair, pulling at it encouragingly. Finally, he slid his tongue up his shaft, closing his lips around the head. Magnus had to remind himself to _breath_ , and put his head back, enjoying the contact as Jasper began to move his head down. He was only able to take half of him, but for Magnus it was enough, especially with Jasper bobbing his head up and down swiftly. Magnus groaned loudly, arching his back, trying to keep his hips still for him.

The muscles in his stomach were already beginning to coil, and he craved release, but Magnus wasn't ready to give in yet. He knotted his fingers tighter in Jasper's hair, and pulled him back reluctantly.

"Come here," he said, reaching for him. Jasper climbed back on to the bed with him, allowing Magnus to run his hands down his ribs and over his hips, he was mildly surprised to find them bare, he must have removed his boxers himself at some point. Jasper kissed him roughly, and tried to press him on to his back again. Magnus resisted, and instead rolled on top of him, Jasper went along with it, though he could easily overpower Magnus. He ran his hands over Jasper's body, he was spread out under him, completely exposed. Magnus was forced to go on touch alone, but he could feel the slightly cooler skin of his sliver Marks, the ridges of his ribs, tight muscles of his abdomen and the hollows of his hips, made deeper by his position on his back. Finally, he brushed a hand over his erection, taking him firmly in his hand. The boy moaned softly, his fingernails digging into Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus grinned, sliding his hand up and down his shaft, "someone likes to use their nails," he noted.

"Shut _up_ , Magnus," Jasper hissed, his back curving into his hand, though his fingers let up a little.

Magnus lapsed into silence, and stayed his hand, he could hear Jasper breathing hard, his fingers quavering against his back. He traced a finger down his hip, past his knee then wrapped his hand around Jasper's ankle, and pulled his leg up, so the back of his knee was hooked around Magnus's shoulder. Jasper, as flexible as he was, managed this easily and without complaint. Magnus snapped his fingers and felt the cool plastic tube appear in his outstretched hand. He pried the cap off and dispensed a dollop on to his fingers, coating his fingers in lubricant, before tossing the bottle aside. Trailing a finger down the back of Jasper's propped up leg, Magnus slowly slid his index finger inside of him.

Jasper gasped loudly, his fingers digging in again. Magnus paused, giving him a chance to adjust before pressing deeper and setting a steady pace. He wriggled his finger, searching for his sweet spot. Jasper's legs jerked and he cried out, his nails digging in even more. _Found it,_ Magnus thought with a satisfied smile, for now he was careful not to hit it directly again. He added another finger, evoking a grunt somewhere between pain and ecstasy from him. Magnus struck his sweet spot again, making him groan before quickly adding a third finger. Jasper was gasping now, his fingernails dug so deep into Magnus's shoulder he felt a line of blood run down his back.

Magnus pulled his fingers back and removed Jasper's hands from his shoulders, holding his wrists together, "if you don't stop that I'm going to have to tie you down," he threatened, leaning over him a little, forcing his leg back further.

"So- sorry," Jasper managed, his voice full of lust, "I'll be good," he added when Magnus still didn't let his wrists go.

Magnus dropped his hands, and felt around for the lube, applying a little more to his hand, Magnus rubbed it on his own cock. He shift forward, and placed the tip at Jasper's entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked, unable to make his voice any louder than a whisper.

"Yeah," Jasper replied breathlessly with no hesitation.

Magnus shifted his weight, pressing into him slowly, paying close attention to Jasper's reaction. The boy tensed, but didn't make a sound, though his breathing came harder, hissing through his nose. Finally he settled all the way in, leaning forward to get better leverage, Jasper's leg was still propped on his shoulder, giving him a great angle. Magnus waited for Jasper's breathing to slow again before he started thrusting.

Jasper finally made a pained noise, and Magnus froze, but he pressed a hand against his ass, "keep going," he rasped. Magnus compiled, keeping his thrusts shallow and even. He quickly feel into a rhythm, Jasper groaned in pain a few more times, but his groans soon felt away to moans of pleasure. Magnus angled himself and hit his sweet spot again, Jasper cried out, moving his hips in time with Magnus's. He picked up his pace, striking his sensitive spot regularly. They were both breathing hard, and Magnus felt a bead of sweat roll down his back. The muscles in his stomach were tightening again, Magnus's stroked Jasper's cock, he was twitching, close to his own climax. Magnus thrust into him harder, gripping his erection, Jasper arched into him suddenly, cumming all over his hand. Magnus finished with him after a few more uneven thrusts.

Magnus stilled, they were both breathing hard, and Jasper's skin was sticky with sweat. Magnus pulled back slowly, summoning a wash cloth from the bathroom, cleaned off his hand and Jasper's stomach. He flopped down on the bed next to him. Jasper immediately curled close to him, wrapping an arm around him and resting his head on his shoulder.

Jasper pressed a light kiss to his collar bone, "I love you," he whispered, his breath tickling Magnus's skin.

"I love you too," he whispered back, kissing his forehead.

They stayed like that a long time, Magnus couldn't even find the energy to remove his blindfold. Jasper was tracing small circles on the side of his throat. Magnus felt so content, he could lay there forever...

"You can take that off now you know," Jasper said, brushing his fingers gently over his blindfold.

Magnus shifted, freeing an arm so he could pull it off, blinking in the seeming blinding sunlight. Once he adjusted, he glanced down at Jasper, his eyes were half closed, cheeks stained red, hair fanned out on the pillows around him, it was a tangled mess and Magnus grinned triumphantly. He never had managed to get his hair to look messy.

He was about to comment on that when there was a sharp knock on the door of his loft. Magnus started, "what the-?" He muttered, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Were you expecting someone?" Jasper asked lazily from the bed.

"No, even if I was they'd have to ring the buzzer," he pointed out, reluctantly pulling on a pair of plain cotton pants.

"Maybe one of your neighbors let them in?" Jasper's muffled voice said.

Magnus turned to find he had buried his head in the pillow and smiled loving at him. Maybe if I just ignore it they'll go away, and- another knock sounded through the loft. Magnus sighed, "I'll be right back," he promised pausing to run a hand down his lover's bare back on his way out the bedroom door.

By the time he reached his front door Magnus had gotten himself thoroughly worked up over the interruption, and he flung the door open, "this had better be good or I swear I'll turn you into a beetle!" He thundered.

A small fearie girl stood on his doorstep, she gave him a wicked grin showing off rows of pointed teeth. She had pale green skin, and flowers woven into her long white hair, "the Queen of Seelie court sent me," she said in a high musical voice. "She requests an audience with the crippled Warlock," she continued sweetly.

Magnus stared, completely caught off guard, but he recovered himself quickly, "the Queen has no business with _Jasper_ ," he snapped. "Nor will she ever,"

He began to close the door, but the fey girl grabbed the edge of the wood, she was surprisingly strong for a skinny thing. "Of course he may refuse the meeting," she said. "But the Queen will not be pleased, and you should know the consequences for displeasing the Queen, _Bane,_ " a note of malice seeping into the girls' sweet voice.

 **Review!**


	13. Faerie

**I took a little break from writing this weekend... or so I thought. Cranked this one out on one evening. It's a little short, but please** ** _REVIEW_** **and as always ENJOY:**

 **Chapter 13- Faerie**

The air outside was sharp and brisk, dead leaves scrapped along the sidewalk, carried by a bitter wind. Jasper had wrapped a thick scarf around his mouth and nose to protect himself from the frigid December afternoon. Magnus's warm hand in his was a small comfort, they had been walking behind the high-voiced fearie girl for about 15 minutes. Jasper already disliked the girl greatly, making them walk through the biting cold wasn't improving his feeling for her. She had already disturbed an amazing morning, and she clearly made Magnus uncomfortable to the point of irritation. Jasper's boyfriend had already expressed his displeasure when he swept back in to the bedroom with a slew of choice words to describe the fey.

Magnus had been slowly teaching Jasper about Downworlders, they had covered Werewolves and Vampires. Those two were easy, Jasper had a good amount of prior knowledge of both of them, and Magnus simply told him what was true and what was some silly thing mundanes had made up. "Vampires are _not_ glittery," Magnus had said first and foremost at the start of that conversation. However, they had hardy touched on the fey, Magnus had told him that they were an ancient race of made up of Angels and Demons, good and evil meddled into one.

So far Jasper just found the little fearie girl annoying. She was aloof and cryptic, refusing to tell them what it was the Queen wanted with him.

"We're almost there," Magnus muttered to him, giving his hand a little squeeze. "Remember what I told you, right?" He added

After Magnus had finished cursing out the fey that morning, he had told Jasper the situation then explained some 'rules' to him very firmly: do not eat or drink _anything_ while you're there, always be respectful to the Queen, don't agree to attend any parties, and don't make any deals or sign any contracts with them.

"Yeah I got it," Jasper replied, "but maybe they'll let you come with me," he said hopefully, but he had a feeling that wouldn't be the case.

Jasper turned out to be right, when they finally stopped walking the fearie girl spoke up again, "the Queen has only provided passage for _him_ , you're not invited, Bane," she said in her unusually sweet voice.

Magnus stiffened beside him, his hand gripping Jasper's more tightly before reluctantly releasing him. "I'll be waiting here," Magnus said softly, brushing a light kiss across Jasper's lips and drawing him in for a hug. "Be careful, don't trust the fey, they can be so deceptive," Magnus whispered in his ear.

Jasper stepped away, inclining his head slightly before unfolding his cane. It had been a long time since he felt the need to take use it, Magnus had unintentionally became his seeing- eye- person the last few months.

"Ok _fearie_ ," Jasper said mockingly, since the girl had also refused to tell them her name, "lead the way," he didn't offer his hand to her, and she thankfully didn't try to take it, instead he listened to her footsteps crunching over frosted snow, he followed the sound, moving slowly until his cane tapped on a sheet of slick ice. Magnus had warned him about the passage into Faerie, and Jasper shuddered at the thought of having to submerge himself in the dead of winter. He heard a splash up ahead, and his cane dipped into exposed water with a _plop_.

He took a deep breath, and stepped into the water quickly before he could talk himself out of it. The water was shockingly cold, it made Jasper's skin prickle and all the air seemed to be sucked out of his chest. Thankfully it was over fast, he was dumped onto damp smelling packed dirt. He collected himself swiftly, performing a spell to remove the water from his clothes. Unfortunately the spell didn't warm him any, and Jasper ground his teeth together to keep them from chattering. He swept his cane in front of him and was surprised to find it bounced off walls on both sides, so he was in hallway.

Someone cleared their voice behind him and he spun around. "Come on, the Queen is waiting," the girl said impatiently, he had to listen hard to hear her footsteps this time, _is she even wearing shoes?_ Jasper thought, annoyed.

He jerked back in surprise when trendless of leaves brushed over his face, his boots no longer thudded softly over packed dirt, the ground in this room was firm and sure as stone.

"Hello, young Warlock, thank you for coming so quickly," a voice, sweet like music trickled through the room. "You are dismissed, child," she added, her sweet voice suddenly sharp as the cold air outside.

The girl who had lead Jasper here swept past him, departing with the sound of rustling leaves. Leaving him alone with who he assumed was the Queen.

The Queen seemed to have lack shoes as well, Jasper could only distinguish her approach by the swish of skirts. She came very close to him, placing her small icy hands over his where they clutched his cane. Jasper resisted the urge to step away or make a face as her warm breath ticked his face.

"Nightingale, correct?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper answered carefully, Magnus had been clear about being respectful but it was still painful to force the words out.

She laughed quickly, and finally stepped away from him, "you have strange eyes," she noted as she walked away, muffling her voice. "Just like Bane. He has most certainly made his mark on you," Jasper felt his face heat up, unsure if she was referring to the streaks Magnus had put in his hair or their activities that morning. _Don't be stupid, there's no way she could know about that._ Jasper chided himself. "Honestly I'm surprised he came around again. I thought he was broken beyond repair after his little Shadowhunter died," the Queen continued crisply.

Jasper frowned, he was surprised the Queen seemed to know so much about Magnus. Jasper knew he had a long history of lovers, but it had taken him a long time to open up about his last lover, whom he loved to the grave. The Queen was obviously trying to get a reaction out of Jasper, but the truth was Magnus's past didn't bother him that much. He knew Magnus was very old and Jasper regarded his past lovers with respect, people who made him happy before Jasper had a chance to come along and make Magnus happy next. Jasper also knew he was one of the only immortals Magnus fell for, and he hoped he would be there for Magnus for a long time, and he would never have to watch his lover grow old and leave him behind again.

Jasper cleared his throat, stalling for time while he thought of an acceptable answer, "I guess he just needed time," he said lamely.

"Indeed," the Queen answered, sounding a little sour at his lack of interest on the subject.

She said nothing for so long Jasper started going over different ways he could ask why she wanted to see him without sounding rude in his head. He wasn't having much luck.

Finally, the Queen broke the silence, "some of my faeries were quite excited over your performance last night," she said sweetly somewhere to his left. "They were so impressed I thought you'd like to play at my feast this evening," she crooned.

Jasper stiffened, that was one of the things Magnus had warned him about! _Don't agree to attend any parties._ A feast counted as a party, right? "Uh, I don't think that will be possible, your highness," he said quickly.

The Queen didn't miss a beat, "of course you're worried you'll be trapped here in Fearie, but I will personally make sure you are allow to leave at the end of the evening, and I will give you a gift," she said sweetly, she was standing right in front of him again, close enough he could smell the thick perfume of flowers on her skin.

Jasper wasn't going to be tricked with a promise of a stupid gift, "I'm sorry, I'd like to, but I need get home," he told her as sweetly as he could.

"I cannot force you, Nightingale," she purred his name like it was an exotic word, "but what if I told you I have something of yours? I'd like to return it to you, very much so, but not without something in return," the Queen stepped even closer to him, as if she could convince him with her allure. Jasper held back telling her he didn't swing that way. "It's a very good deal, not one I would normally offer, but for you I will make an acceptation, my dear," she whispered.

But Jasper still wasn't convinced, no way was he going to fall for that, "I'm sorry," he said again, firmly this time, and took a bit step back.

"I see," a frosty edge had crept into her voice, and it occurred to Jasper his adamant refusal could be taken as disrespect. "It's a memory of yours," she said after a short awkward pause, "I was asked to do a job by a very powerful ancient demon, I had no choice in the matter, not if I wanted to keep my life. He made me take memories from several children for him. It is a great risk for me to even be mentioning it to you, let alone offering it back," her voice softened considerably, "it's a very simple thing I asked of you, I promise you safe passage back to Bane within three hours," she added sincerely.

Jasper stood very still, he was thinking hard, could it be true? Was he missing a memory from his childhood? His childhood memories were most precious to him, it was a time when he could still see the world in vibrant colors, something he clung to. She had promised him safety, hadn't she? Fearies couldn't lie, and promises carried a heavy meaning with them. It was so tempting, but that was just what Magnus had warned him about, was a silly memory worth whatever consequences this brought? Jasper cursed himself silently, there was no way he could walk away from here and not be haunted by the thought of a missing memory forever.

"Ok, I'll do it," Jasper said finally.

 _ **REVIEW!**_ __


	14. Memory

**Please please please** ** _REVIEW!_**

 **Chapter 14- Memory**

Magnus had been waiting for hours. The light was beginning to bleed from the pale grey sky, making it darker and more sinister. He pulled his coat closer around himself against the wind, it was steadily getting colder with the approaching night. Magnus stared hopefully at the frozen pond. Jasper had vanished into the hole cut though the center of the ice nearly seven hours ago. Although he knew Jasper had slipped though the water and into Faerie, he couldn't help but think about his boyfriend drown in the pond's icy clutches. But Magnus still waited for him emerge, as he had all day, braving the bitter wind and driving snow.

Water bubbled up from the hole suddenly, overflowing onto the slick ice that coated the pond. Then Jasper was climbing out of the water and slipping on the smooth surface. He stood quickly, shaking off the water with a shower of purple sparks, his cane held tightly in a white knuckled hand. Magnus dashed over to him, skidding dangerously on the wet ice, somehow he managed to keep his feet under him as he pulled Jasper into a tight hug. A violent shudder passed through the other Warlock, but he wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist, holding him close.

So many questions came to Magnus's mind, he wanted to shake Jasper, demand what the Queen wanted from him and find out what had taken him so _damn_ long to return. But Jasper's teeth had begun to chatter, and he was shaking with cold, he cheeks and nose stained bright red as the harsh wind whipped across his face. "Let's get you home," was all Magnus could bring himself to say.

As soon as they got home, Jasper slid into the bathroom, muttering something about 'filthy pond water' and turned on the shower. Magnus busy himself by changing into a pair of thick fleece pajamas in attempt to warm up. He started a fire in the grate with a snap of his fingers and went about making a pot of tea without magic, he need something to distract himself.

When Jasper finally emerged from the bathroom and had changed into warm pajamas, he flung himself down on the couch, wordlessly accepting a mug of tea from Magnus. He sipped it gingerly, slowly turning something over in his other hand.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Magnus asked him after a few long moments.

Jasper turned his head toward him, biting the inside of his lip, then held up the object he had been fidgeting with. It was purple glass marble, smooth and small but strangely animated, purple smoke seemed to coil inside it, constantly changing shape. It was a memory glass, Magnus had seen them before, they were rare, allowing someone to capture a victim's memory, cutting it from them, trapping thoughts where the owner could never see them again.

Jasper told him the story the Queen had shared with him, how a demon has asked her to take it. Magnus gasped audibly when Jasper told he what he had done to get it. "She promised she would let me go!" He said defensively, hearing his shock.

"She still could have kept you there forever!" Magnus shot back angrily.

"But she didn't, so it doesn't matter, dose it? I'm here now, right?" Jasper pointed out.

Magnus bit back another retort, he didn't want to argue with Jasper at the moment, not after the day he was having.

"So, um please tell me this isn't just a stupid marble," Jasper added, glaring at the glass ball his hand.

"No, it's a memory glass, you have to use magic to unlock it, it should return to where it belongs in your mind," Magnus explained, trying to keep his voice neutral. He shifted over to where Jasper was sitting and took his hand, so they both held the glass between their palms. "We can watch it together it you're ok with it," Magnus added gently.

Jasper nodded, "yeah that's fine, I'm ready to see it,"

Magnus squeezed his hand and tapped the memory within the glass, letting it escape for both of them too see.

 _A much younger Jasper stood on a landing outside a bright blue door, he was struggling with a thin silver key, he twisted it in the lock pushing his small frame against the door with everything he had. But it clearly wasn't enough, the door refused to budge and the little boy smacked his forehead against it in frustration. Little Jasper was simply adorable, his hair was still jet black, but it was short and messy. It fell into his eyes, which were full of life and emotion, they were a sweet light brown. He was holding a tiny violin case, almost half the size of the one he had now._

 _Little Jasper made a sound in the back of his throat, and regarded the door with disgust before flinging himself against it. The door burst open, and little Jasper, who obviously hadn't been expecting this, fell flat on his face just inside the apartment. He stood up quickly, glancing back into the hallway, making sure no one had seen his embarrassing fall, before jerking the key out of the lock and slamming the door shut. He turned back to the living room, and trotted into the kitchen._

 _The little boy froze in the doorway, and for a good reason. A man stood silently in center of the kitchen with his back to the door. He was easily seven feet tall, his arms were crossed in front of his chest, pulling the back of his deep blue suit tight across his broad back. The violin case slipped from little Jasper's fingers, clattering loudly to the floor, and the man turned slowly to face him._

 _Any other child might have screamed at the sight of the man's face, but little Jasper simply went pale. The man's eyes were all black, sunken into his skull. Half dried, red- brown tears stained his cheeks under his inhuman eyes, as if he had been crying blood. Deep purple bruises disfigured his face, along with sores that wept clear puss. His skin was an unhealthy yellowish- grey, and it hung from sharp facial bones in thick drapes. All in all, the tall man looked look very ill._ Magnus knew from experience that Jasper was witnessing a human who had been possessed by a demon, most likely a greater demon, judging by his condition.

 _Little Jasper stared up at the man's face, his mouth half open, then he spoke up in a sweet high voice that all little children had, "how did you get in here?" He said incredulously._

 _The demon blinked, taken back by the child's lack of a reaction. "You are not frightened?" He asked in a harsh voice._

 _Jasper closed his mouth, seeming to realize he was staring, and shook his head hard and fast, "you're taller than the door," he pointed out, gesturing toward the doorway that lead into the kitchen. Little Jasper seemed more intrigued then scared. The demon said nothing, leering down at the boy with a mixture interested and mild disgust. "What's your name?" little Jasper asked before the silence had a chance to drag out._

 _The demon opened his mouth, then closed it, looking so surprised by the straight forwardness of the child's question it was almost comical. "I am called Plague," he said finally, seeming to decide it wouldn't matter if he knew his name._

 _Little Jasper made a face, "that's a funny name," he said._

 _The demon- Plague- shook his head in an inhuman, jerky fashion, then reached for the inside pocket of his suit jacket and drew out a dagger. It had a small double blade, only three inches long, it's handle, a sickening greenish- black color, was smooth and cylindrical. Plague took a step forward, coving the space between himself and the child in one fluid movement. The demon fetched little Jasper up against the wall, his long forearm crossed over the boy's little collar bones. The demon plunged the blade into the soft tissue just under little Jasper's sternum._

 _The boy finally screamed, throwing his head back in agony. He scrabbled desperately at Plague's arm, but the demons held him still mercilessly, gazing down at the blade in the palm of his hand. As he watched the greenish- black of the handle drained away, seeping into the little Jasper's body._

 _All at once, it was over. Plague stepped away again, letting the boy slid to the floor where the child curled in on himself, shaking hard. Surprisingly there was no blood, just a neat tear in his shirt where the dagger had pierced him. The demon's horrible face was impassive as he watched little Jasper writhe on the kitchen floor, still clutching the now white handled dagger._

 _A tinkling laugh broke the tense silence, Plague didn't bother to look up,_ but Magnus recognized the Queen as she pranced into the room. _She stood over the boy, looking down at him with a mixture of delight and disgust. "This one is so_ small _," she chirped, "there's no way this one will make it," she continued, poking his ribs with her bare foot._

 _Plague didn't answer right away, his face giving nothing away. "He will survive," the demon said finally with a determined certainty in his voice._

 _The Queen looked up at this, surprise flashed across her features, she hid it quickly, "what makes you so sure?" She demanded._

 _"He did not fear me," Plague said simply._

 _The Queen laughed darkly, "that only makes him stupid," she giggled._

 _Plague turned on the Queen like lighting, his ugly face suddenly even more grotesque with rage, "I did not ask you here to question my motives,_ Faerie _," he spat the last word as if it were a curse. "Now do as I commanded and be silent," the demon did not raise his voice, but the Queen paled, the smile slipping from her face. She turned and bent over the boy, holding a clear glass orb which she touch to his temple._

The kitchen faded away, and Magnus was sitting on the couch next to Jasper again. The other Warlock's hand was clammy and slick with sweat. "Jasper, are you o-" Magnus began.

But Jasper had hurled himself off the couch and into the bathroom, slamming the door hard. Magnus followed more slowly, feeling vaguely sick himself. Pressing his ear to the door, he could hear Jasper being sick on the other side.

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	15. Virus

**Sorry this one is kind short! I think I'm going to wrap things up in the next five chapters or so. Thank you so much for the support and for OVER** ** _500_** **VIEWS! It means a lot. Please don't forget to** ** _REVIEW_** **, and ENJOY:**

 **Chapter 15- Virus**

Once Jasper had finished brushing his teeth for the tenth time, he opened the bathroom door slowly, and listened carefully. He could hear Magnus's breathing and the rustle of pages, it sounded like he was flipping quickly through a book. Jasper took a step toward the sound, his foot connecting with something on the floor at the mouth of the hallway, and he tripped ungracefully, unable to catch himself in time.

Magnus swore loudly and colorfully from the other side of the room, "sorry! I pulled a few books down from the shelf," he explained as he hurried over to where Jasper was still sprawled on the floor. He pushed Magnus's hands away, more annoyed with himself then his boyfriend.

"A few?!" Jasper spluttered, he had fallen on to a large pile of books, hard covered volumes digging painfully into his ribs.

Magnus helped him to his feet, ignoring his protests, and lead him away from the hazardous piles of books to the safety of the couch. "I thought I could find some information on Plague," he replied sheepishly.

A shuddered slid down Jasper's spine, "did you?" He asked quietly.

"A little bit," Magnus said gravely. "Most of it was obvious though, he's the greater demon of sickness and contagion, but he's been dormant of about seven centuries, after the Black Plague died out, it seems so did he. Everything I read claims him to be weak in this dimension, modern mundane medicine has kept him at bay,"

Jasper lapsed into a shocked silence, unable to find anything to say he covered his face with his hands. Magnus wrapped his arms around his shoulders and Jasper leaned into him, thankful for the comfort.

"There's something else too," Magnus said, still holding him, "I think there might be a connection to something that went on about 15 years ago,"

Jasper pulled back so he could turn to face him, sitting cross-legged on the couch, "what is it?"

Magnus took a deep breath, "Catarina and I were asked by the Shadowhunters to help investigate the deaths of these Warlock children. All of them were about five to nine years old and all of them died after suffering from a terrible fever. Each week for about four months another would turn up. Some were homeless, and it would take a little longer for them to be found, but most would show up at the hospital already dead or close to. We thought it had something to do with demons, since they had small traces of demonic energies on them, but we never found anything conclusive. Then they stopped turning up, Catarina told me a kid came in with a fever, but his symptoms deviated so much from normal, she didn't think it had anything to do with the case. Three more kids turned up dead after that, then they stopped coming in altogether, and we never figured out what had been causing the deaths. I always assumed it was some other Warlock practicing dark magic, but I never knew for sure,"

"And you think that kid was me?" Jasper said slowly.

"I know so, I called Catarina while you were in the bathroom. It makes sense, Plague was infecting them with a virus,"

"But I lived, what does that mean?"

Magnus hesitated, "well he may have been doing it for the sole purpose of infecting the population, so he would have needed one of them to survive and spread it,"

"So I'm a walking biohazard?!" Jasper burst out, he jerked away from Magnus his mind reeling. Could he make Magnus sick by being near him?

Magnus grabbed his wrists, "I don't know, Jasper!" He snapped, holding his hands together in a painfully tight grip. "No one knows why he was doing that, but the Queen showed it to you for this reason, she wants you to be afraid. There's a good chance whatever he was planning didn't work, he's weak here and he may have run out of time before he could finish whatever it was,"

Jasper wrenched his hands free easily, he was much stronger then Magnus, "the Queen might know what he was planning," he pointed out. "We could ask her, couldn't we?"

"Absolutely not!" Magnus said immediately.

"Why not? She could know something! What if Plague is still out there? If we found out we could prevent whatever he's planning,"

"This is exactly what the Queen wants! Don't you get it? She wanted you to go running back to her so she can have power over you _and_ me,"

"We have to do something," Jasper whispered, "what if I got you sick?"

The silence that followed his words seemed to last forever, but finally Magnus spoke up, "there is one thing I can do... if the virus is still in your veins, it'll show up in your blood. We can find out if it's contagious, and how it's spared,"

"Ok, so find out,"

"I'll have to take a blood sample, one second,"

Magnus left the couch, and made his way nosily across the room and began to rummage through the hall closet where he kept all of his potion supplies and other magic objects he used on a daily basest. He returned, the couch shifting as he settled in.

Magnus took his hand, gently turning it over, but Jasper pulled away, "shouldn't you wear gloves or something?" He demanded.

"I'm not worried about it," Magnus said irritably, grabbing his wrist again.

"Well I am," Jasper snapped, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

Magnus huffed, energy cracking in the air as he stormed into the kitchen, grumbling about 'stubborn boys'.

When he returned, Jasper willing gave up his hand to Magnus's latex covered one. He flinched when the needle pricked his finger, but obediently held still. Magnus pulled away and Jasper could hear glass clinking, and metal scrapping over glass. Finally he heard the snap of latex gloves being pulled off, "this is going to take a little while to process," Magnus told him, "you might as well relax,"

But Jasper didn't feel like relaxing, he still felt sort of sick and his mind was reeling with all the information he had taken in. His eyes were dry and aching, and Jasper closed them, rubbing the heel of his hands over them roughly. He remember after a long day as a child he would curl up under a heap of blankets by the window and watch the cars go by. He found himself wishing desperately for the simple comfort of gazing out a window. But that would never be possible again... Jasper hated thinking about that, over the years he had let that feeling of longing fade to the back of his mind, it was no use dwelling on it. Yet, every once in a while he felt it creeping up on him again. He leaned against the arm of the couch, curling up there.

Jasper wasn't sure how long he lay there when Magnus shook him awake, "I have good news," he said brightly, and Jasper's mind snapped to attention. "But also bad news,"

"What is it, Magnus?"

"Well, you do have a virus in your blood, one I've never seen. But it's completely inactive,"

"So it's not contagious?" Jasper said slowly.

"Well, uh, no,"

"You hesitated," Jasper said accusingly.

"It's not _technically_ contagious," he clarified.

"What do you mean?"

"If something were to activate it, then yes it would be contagious through direct contact with the infected blood. It would be no simple thing to activate it though, so it's nothing to worry about," Magnus finished, "I knew you were over reacting," he added. "Now, it's late, let's go to bed. I can contact the Shadowhunter's in the morning to report th-,"

"There's someone here," Jasper cut him off.

"Wh-,"

"Someone just knocked," Jasper said, _how did he not hear that?_ He thought, vaguely annoyed with his boyfriend.

The knock came again, louder this time and Magnus sighed dramatically, "Now what?" He growled, stalking across the room.

Jasper had a sinking feeling in his gut, something bad was coming his nerves screamed. He stood up, about to tell Magnus about his unease, but he had already thrown open the door.

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	16. Infected

**I'm thinking three more chapters guys... Thanks for reading thus far, please stayed tune! I'd like to thank tmifanfiction for posting my fanfic on their blog. Almost 700 people have read this story! Please keep reading,** ** _REVIEWING_** **, and as always, ENJOY:**

 **Chapter 16- Infected**

The Queen stood straight backed on Magnus's doorstep. She held a little white glass cylinder, one end sealed with wax as red as blood. She gave Magnus a nasty smile and help the glass up for him to see. Up close Magnus could see the glass wasn't really white, it was really a hollow tube filled with fine white powder.

"Do you see this?" She whispered sweetly, "this is the reason you're going to do exactly what I ask without hesitation,"

Magnus's initial shock vanished instantly, he grabbed the Queen's arm and shoved her back viscously, followed her out onto the landing and slammed his front door so hard the whole complex seemed to shake. He didn't want Jasper knowing the Queen was here, she had done enough damage, and Magnus was furious at her for putting Jasper under that kind of stress for what seemed like no reason at all. But of course the fey always had a reason for their tricks and games.

Despite his sudden aggression, the Queen laughed her high musical laugh, "what? You don't recognize it?" You should understand by now how sick this could make your little _lover_ ," she spat.

Magnus blinked, he hadn't given much thought to her threat yet, but now he glanced down at the tube again. This time it clicked, it was the same size and shape as the hilt of the dagger that Magnus had seen in Jasper's memory. A sense of dread filled him at this realization, the powder was almost certainly the ingredient needed to active the dormant virus in Jasper's blood. If he came in contact with it, the virus would come alive again, and Magnus didn't have to be a doctor to know Jasper wasn't likely survive it the second time.

"What do you want?" He growled between clenched teeth.

"I need him to come back to Fearie,"

Magnus balled his hands into fists, "why?"

"No questions, Bane," she snapped, "this would have been so much easier if you hadn't walked in to his life! I could have had him dragged off and no one would have known, you're the one making this hard," she said, her voice rising with anger.

"Or you could just leave him alo-"

"NO. That's not an option, that's never been an option! Do you think I would waste my time with this shit if my people weren't in grave danger!" The Queen was clutching the tube so tightly Magnus feared it would shatter.

"Plague is threatening you, isn't he?" Magnus guessed.

The Queen paled at the mention of the demon, "you're not in the position to be asking questions," she hissed, "get him, we're leaving, _now_ ,"

The door swung open before Magnus could reach it, Jasper stood there, looking pale and worn, but his features were blank. Magnus resisted the urge to swear out loud, of course Jasper had heard every word he and the Queen had said, the boy had amazing hearing.

"Magnus?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

He shot a look over his shoulder at the Queen, who simply shrugged and gestured for him to hurry up. Magnus pushed Jasper back inside and shut the door on the Queen, tossing up a ward so she wouldn't hear them.

"What's going on?" Jasper demanded.

Magnus scrubbed his hands through his hair and told Jasper about the white powder. Jasper listened quietly, his face impassive.

"I can't go with her," he said evenly.

"You have to, she'll kill you if you don't,"

"What about everyone else? Who knows how many people she can kill if she gets what she wants!"

"I don't think it's about what she wants! Plague is black mailing her somehow. Please, just go with her, I have a plan," Magnus said with more confidence then he felt.

Jasper paled, "Magnus, please-,"

He grabbed his shoulders, shaking him a little until he fell silent, "just trust me ok?" Jasper opened his mouth like he was going to argue, but seemed to think better of it and nodded gravely.

Magnus pulled him into a tight hug, Jasper's arms wound around his waist and they held each other for a long time. Jasper pulled back and kissed Magnus on the cheek, "I love you," he whispered.

Magnus felt his throat tighten and let him go, "I love you too," he said quietly.

Reaching around Jasper, he pulled open the door and watched him walk down the stairs with the Queen. The door in the entrance way slammed behind them, Magnus bit the inside of his lip, feeling selfish. Jasper was right of course, hundreds of people could end up dead if the virus in his blood was made active and spread around the city.

He wasn't going to just let Jasper die, not if there was something he could do about it. Spinning around, Magnus hurried back into his loft and snatched up a piece of paper, scribbling out a message to the Institute on it, he set it on fire and watched it crumble away. Magnus grabbed his coat, shrugging it on he headed down stairs and half ran back to the frosted pond. For the second time that day he paced up and down its snow coated banks, waiting.

"Magnus?" He whipped around and watched as three young Shadowhunters trudged through the snow toward him. It was the tall dark- haired boy who had spoken up, his large dark eyes wide with surprise, "we got your message and came as fast as we could, what's going on?"

Magnus gave his a rough run down of the situation and the Queen's involvement, leaving out what Plague had done to Jasper when he was a child.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" A short red-headed girl stood next to the boy, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I need you to help me find Plague, I have a theory about his whereabouts. He's still weak in this dimension, but there are several doors leading into other dimensions in Faerie. I think he's camping by one of those doors where he had access to the Queen. How else would he have black-mailed her? If you can find the door and seal it, Plague will lose his power over the Queen,"

"What if you're 'theory' is wrong?" The boy said not unkindly.

"Then we're all as good as dead," Magnus replied gravely.

"We can find Plague," the third Shadowhunter, who had been silent until now said with supreme confidence. "But no one can just walk into Faerie, one of them has to grant you safe passage," he continued matter- of- factly.

"I can handle that," Magnus said turning his attention back to the pond. "The old Queen owned me a favor, but I never had a chance to cash it in, she died quite some time ago, but I can still ask something of her people, or her land," he put a hand out and watched as the pond began to boil, chunks of ice broke away from the edges, spinning into the middle of the water. There was a faint bluish glow visible at the bottom, "come on, it should be safe," Magnus called over his shoulder, stepping into the water.

The four of them dropped into the packed dirt hallway, the Shadowhunters were already bent over Sensors, "there's defiantly a demon around here," one of them remarked, "I think it's this way," they headed toward a tunnel that branched to the left, but Magnus was staring down the hall to the right, he could sense magic coming from there, familiar and warm, a feeling he associated with Jasper. "Where are you going?" The red-head called after him.

"I'm going to find Jasper, just worry about Plague," he called back. Magnus stuck close to the wall, listening hard, after a few minutes of walking quietly, he heard Jasper's voice at the end of the corridor.

"Why did you let me go anyway?" He was saying, "you had me here early, why bother with all this?"

Magnus recognized the Queen's laugh, "I wasn't sure if you were the same child, I had to find out, you wouldn't have been able to tap the memory if it wasn't yours," she said sweetly.

"What are you going to do with that anyway?" He asked quietly, Magnus had reached the doorway, and he carefully peeked through the curtain of leaves.

The Queen stood with her back to him, Jasper sat on the edge of a dark oak dining table, his long legs dangling, his toes barely brushing the floor. The sleeves of his shirt had been rolled up, exposing his arms. The table next to him was covered in an assortment of clear glass tubes and needles. Some of the tubes where already filled with dark red liquid. "Plague did not tell me what he wants your blood for, but I can guess, once this city is infected, Plague will be strong again. That's all he wants," the Queen told him, waving a hand dramatically, she was still holding the white powder in its thin glass home.

Jasper lowered his lashes, if he could see, he would be looking right at Magnus, but his eyes were as unfocused as ever. His knuckles were white from clutching the edge of the table. The Queen starting tapping her fingernails on the glass of the tube, and Jasper's head snapped up at the sound, "I'm so sorry," he spoke so quietly, Magnus barely caught it. Before he could think on what he had said, Jasper leaped off the table, sweeping all the instruments off its surface, blood exploded across the floor in a shower of fine glass. The Queen was so surprised by his sudden movement, she didn't react right away, and Jasper dragged her to the floor, causing the tube to fly out of her hand.

"NO!" Magnus stepped into the room, hand outstretched, but he was powerless to stop the tube from smashing against the floor just a few feet in front of him. White powder filled the air like a fine rain, swirling around the three of them in a deadly cloud, dissipating in seconds.

Jasper rolled off the Queen, who was sprawled on the floor, her arm in a puddle of glass and blood, looking completely stunned. "What have you done?" She moaned.

A sense of horror had filled Magnus, Jasper had inhaled the powder, it was in his lungs, in his blood, activating the virus which could kill him within hours. And there was nothing he could do about it."Jasper?" He choked out, his voice hoarse with shock. He stumbled across the room and swept him into a tight hug, unable to think of anything else to do.

Jasper's shoulder's were shaking, "I'm so sorry, Magnus," he kept saying over and over.

"It's ok," Magnus whispered back, even though it wasn't ok at all.

An inhuman scream rented the air, and Magnus was reminded of the Shadowhunters he had sent looking for a greater demon. He stepped away from Jasper, keeping an hand on his arm, "come on we have to go," Magnus told him urgently.

They headed for the door, but Jasper came up short, turning back toward the Queen. She had pulled herself into a sitting position and was whimpering quietly. "What is it?" Jasper asked, sounding concerned.

The Queen was cradling her arm, there a short jagged cut on her forearm, it was shallow hardly bleeding at all, yet her arm was caked with blood, Jasper's blood. "It's nothing," Magnus told him, placing a hand on the small of his back and pressing him toward the door. "Nothing at all,"

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	17. Shattering

**Ugh, that was depressing to write. So I'm thinking it's going to end in one or two more chapters. So yeah, thank you all so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a** ** _REVIEW,_** **and ENJOY:**

 **Chapter 17-Shattering**

Magnus kept a firm grip on Jasper's upper arm as they hurried through the network of dirt tunnels. He could hear the clash of a battle somewhere up ahead, pausing at yet another folk in the path, Magnus listed hard trying to figure out which way the din was coming from.

"This way," Jasper said, pointing toward the left. Magnus set off again, glancing back at Jasper every few moments. He was searching for any signs of sickness, but he looked fine. _For now,_ Magnus thought darkly, but put that thought aside when another demonic scream spilt the air.

Jasper cringed at its loudness, but kept moving. Together they hurled around the corner. The hallway opened up to a huge stone cavern, a waterfall pounded down from a ledge set high on the far side of the room. It filled a deep pool at the bottom of the curved wall, excess water should have been draining off into a cave behind the cascade of water, but huge boulders blocked its way. The room was steadily filling with water, but the Shadowhunters were oblivious to this, all of them were fighting for their lives.

Dozens of demons flung themselves at the fighters, screaming, clawing, biting, and spitting poison. A spider-demon sculled over to them, spewing poison. Jasper heard it and jerked his hands up, a spell fizzled on his fingertips, useless. Magnus jerked him out of the way before the poison could hit him. "Magic doesn't work the same way here," Magnus told him.

"Wh-," Jasper began, but one of the Shadowhunters splashed through the water to them, slicing the spider-demon in two perfect halves.

"You found him?" He shouted over the din of the battle.

"Yes. What happened here? Did you find the door?" Magnus called back.

"Yeah we found it alright, got it sealed too," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the heap of boulders. "But not before all these demons got through," he added gravely.

"What about Plague?"

"We saw him. You were right, he's too weak to cross over. He wasn't happy about being locked out,"

"Fine, let's get out of here, the fey can deal with this little infestation themselves," Magnus told him.

The Shadowhunter nodded, and turned back to the battle, calling for his collogues to fall back. Soon they were dashing down the halls again, demons following closely behind. The Shadowhunters kept them at bay with slashing seraph blades.

Finally, they were dragging themselves out of the icy pond and on to the frosted snow. Jasper was shriving his arms wrapped around himself, on his knees on the hard packed snow. Magnus dragged himself to his feet, exhaustion weighing heavily on his limbs, and wrapped his arms around Jasper's shoulders.

"Magnus?" The red- head put a hand on his arm, "we have to call the Conclave about this, they're going to want to talk to the both of you,"

Magnus sighed and closed his eyes, casting a spell to strip the water from himself and Jasper and warm them up too before pulling both of them to their feet. "No, we're going home," he said firmly, looking over Jasper again, he was a little pale, but that could easily be the cold...

"Magnus!" She snapped, "if you don't come the Conclave will blame this whole shit on _you_ ,"

Magnus gritted his teeth, reminding himself to have patients, they didn't know how much danger Jasper was in right now. "I'll deal with it later. Let's go, Jasper,"

But Jasper dug his heels in, "it's fine, Magnus. Let's talk to them,"

Magnus spluttered, "wha- but Jasper! You're-"

"I'm fine," he said, his voice devoid of emotion. "Come on, we can go home as soon as they're done," he promised.

Magnus stared at him, and Jasper stared right back, despite his blindness he was eerily good at making eye contact when he needed to be convincing. "Ok," he agreed quietly, turning back to the Shadowhunters.

The girl nodded, and they trudged up the snowy slop to the street where they hailed two cabs to carry them back to the Institute.

The Conclave was already gathered in the Sanctuary. They asked Magnus to stand up and tell the whole story from beginning to end several times, he left out Plague's visit to Jasper again. The three Shadowhunter's each told their version next while Magnus paced uneasily across the small platform. He had left Jasper somewhere in the back of the room, even being over six feet tall, Magnus couldn't spot him over the heads of the Shadowhunters. Once the tale had been told multiple times and Magnus felt like bursting with frustration, the Conclave fell into discussion, shooting questions at him every once in a while.

A tall man with a shock of ginger hair and pale gold eyes stood up, "you mentioned the Queen of the fey was involved, what happened to her?" He asked.

"I don't know," Magnus lied. He didn't want Jasper knowing she had likely contacted the virus too.

By some miracle the Conclave came to a decision, Magnus and Jasper were to be left alone, as long as they helped with the investigation on fey. Magnus was beyond caring at that point. They had been there for almost three hours.

Pushing through the crowd, he was shocked to find the chair he had left Jasper in was empty.

"He's out in the hall," spinning around Magnus found the red- haired man standing behind him and his heart jerked.

Swallowing his feeling of nostalgia he muttered a thanks and hurried into the hall, worry making his heart skip in his chest. Jasper was indeed in the hall, he sat on the floor his back against the wall, his elbows balanced on his kneecaps, head hanging.

"Jasper? How are you feeling?" Magnus asked gently, crouching down next to him.

His head jerked up, "fine. I'm fine," he said, his cheeked were a little flushed but he seemed coherent enough. "I'm just really tired," Jasper finished, his voice slurring slightly.

Magnus blinked, it had been an exceptionally long day. "Yeah, me too," Magnus admitted, "let's go home,"

Jasper was silent in the cab, keeping is forehead glued to the cold window, eyes half closed. He didn't start coughing until Magnus pulled him out of the cab, he had to put Jasper's arm around his own shoulders to keep him upright.

Once he was under the lights of his loft, Magnus could see how bad he looked, his face and lips were pale and waxy, yet his cheeks were bright red, sweat beaded on his forehead. Jasper sank into an armchair by the door, he was shaking hard and Magnus felt his heart flutter with fear.

He ripped open the hallway door, a wave of sweet and bitter smelling herbs hit him, he pulled down a box thinking hard. He could hear Jasper coughing, a horrible bone dry cough that scrapped his throat. Magnus bit his lip hard, trying to keep his mind on what herbs he had that could help. _Peppermint can bring a fever down,_ he thought, pulling the little baggy of it out.

A loud thump from behind him made Magnus start so bad he dropped the whole box of herbs. He didn't bother to pick it up, just spun around. Jasper was curled on the floor, his whole body clenched, eyes rolled back in his skull, their lavender irises replaced with an expanse of white. Magnus was on his knees next to him a second, herbs forgotten.

Jasper's skin was blazing hot like an open flame, every muscle in his body coiled so tightly he wasn't even breathing. Magnus didn't dare try to uncurl him, just ran his hands over his burning skin, begging him to hold on, to stay here. He had no idea if Jasper could hear him at all, but there was nothing else Magnus could do.

Finally, the spasm past, his eyes flickering back, revealing grossly dilated pupils. Jasper drew one ragged breath and began coughing again, so hard it soon gave way to retching, though nothing came up.

Magnus picked him up, Jasper was heavy, but he hardly noticed, depositing him on the bed, he started to pull away, but Jasper grabbed his wrist. "Don't go, Magn-," he choked off, his fingers suddenly painfully tight on his wrist, Magnus could feel his bones grinding together, but he didn't try to pull away, just waited for the seizure to pass and his hand to go limp. Jasper was coated with sweat, it soaked his shirt and the made the sheets stick to his arms.

Magnus snapped his fingers and made the window fly open, bringing a blast of icy air into the room. He snatched up his cell phone from the nightstand and punched in the number with shaking fingers.

She answered on the fourth ring, "you know, it's my day off and-"

"Catarina," with one word she feel silent. Magnus hadn't realized he was crying until he spoke, his throat felt raw and tight, "I need you, Jasper, he's-" he couldn't even make himself say it.

"I'm on my way," Catarina said immediately, saving him from finishing his sentence.

Magnus dropped the phone, Jasper was shivering now, his whole body quaking. Flicking his wrist, Magnus closed the window again, so hard the glass shook into frame.

He wasn't sure how long he waited, but it felt like an eternity, Jasper wasn't responding anymore, but Magnus kept talking to him. Tell him how much he loved him, begging him to stay _here._

Catarina finally arrived, sweeping into the bedroom wearing her pajamas and a coat. She took one look at Jasper, curled on the bed and grabbed Magnus's arm, dragging him to the door and telling him to get out. He tried to protest, but she ignored him, slamming the door in his face.

Magnus leaned against the wall outside the bedroom door and sank to the floor, burying his face in his hands. He was vaguely aware of Kitler nudging his elbow, but he ignored the cat as sobs racked his body.

By the time the door swung open, Magnus was stiff from sitting still so long, but he scrambled to him feet. Catarina looked grim, her mouth set in a hard line, but she stepped aside and waved him into the room.

Jasper was laying on his back, his inky hair fanned out across the pillow. His skin had a yellowish pallor, Magnus's heart skipped a beat, but he could see the shallow rise and fall of his chest under the blankets.

"He's stable," Catarina told him gently, "but I- I don't know, Magnus," she finished in a whisper.

He didn't look at her, just sat heavily on the edge of the bed and picked up Jasper's hand, his fingers were cold as ice. Like a corpse. Magnus felt a tears spilling down his cheeks, and he bit the inside of his lip viscously hard, tasting blood.

"Magnus?" Catarina touched his shoulder, "you have to understand, when- if he comes out of this, there could be more damage to his brain. He might not be the same anymore,"

Magnus tried to answer, he wasn't really sure what he was going to say, but when he opened his mouth, his words were cut off with a sob. Gripping Jasper's hand tightly in his own, Magnus sobbed with the pain of his heart shattering into dust yet again.

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	18. Christmas

**Thank you all so much for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this FanFic! I would be willing to write some more One-shot scenes around this concept. If there's anything you'd like to see suggest it and I will see what I can do! Thank you for over** **800** **views, and for being open-minded and accepting of something a little different! I almost didn't post this story because I was worried people would say hateful things because of the lack of Alec. Bottom line, thanks for being awesome fans!**

 **ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO** ** _REVIEW_** **:**

 **Chapter 18- Christmas**

Jasper was aware of his heart beating in his cheat. It was a strange thing, normally could he hear hundreds of little sounds. People breathing, that incessant flow of traffic, music floating down from far off windows, filling the air with life. It was too quiet and Jasper felt horribly alone, forced to listen to nothing but his own heart beating sluggishly.

He tried to move, but he felt suspended in a void, unable to feel his limbs. He wondered vaguely if he was dreaming, but he didn't remember going to sleep, or even getting home. The events of yesterday, (was it yesterday?), felt unreal, he could only remember bits of what had happened. When he tried to remember more, his thoughts scattered like fallen leaves on a windy day. No matter how hard he tried, Jasper couldn't focus on anything, it was as if someone had taken an eggbeater to his brain.

He became aware of a dull ache in his head then, a steady _tap, tap, tap_ against the inside of his skull. It took him a while to realize the pounding was in time with his heart. Slowly, Jasper became more aware of other parts of his body, his fingers pickled painfully with pins and needles, like he had been sitting on them for a long time and blood was rushing back. He could feel himself breathing now too, and he realized his throat hurt, it was dry like parchment and horribly raw. He could taste coppery blood in his mouth and he longed for a glass of water. But he still couldn't bring himself to move.

He tried to collect his thoughts again, counting out his heart beats, he reached 100 and directed his newly found attention to his fingers. He got a finger on his right hand to twitch, and the pins and needles spread up Jasper's arm like an angry swarm of ants. Holding his breath, he waited for the discomfort to pass before trying it again, this time curling his fingers into a fist. Jasper peeled back his eyelids with some difficulty, they seemed to be glued shut, and he asked himself as he did nearly every morning, why on earth he bothered, the same blackness always greeted him.

Jasper uncurled his fingers, flexing his left hand as well. The pins and needles sensation had gone, leaving his limbs feeling heavy and stiff. It took a great deal of concentration, but Jasper was able to throw off the sheet and free his arm.

His mind was slowly beginning to clear, he could hear the traffic outside again and someone breathing close by. But Jasper was still struggling to remember what had happened to him. He _did_ remembered feeling sick at the meeting and getting in the cab with Magnus, but not arriving home. He dragged himself carefully into a sitting position, his whole body aching, but nothing hurt more than his head. It felt like someone was driving a stake through his skull, and Jasper fought for a moment to stay conscious against the pain.

Then it was gone as quietly as it came , leaving his head clear of the fog that had plagued him thus far. Suddenly he could remember _everything_. Coughing so hard he tasted blood, feeling unbearably hot in one instant then horribly cold the next. But worst of all, he remembered Magnus sobbing, and trying to tell him it was ok, beg him not to cry, but Jasper had been unable to force the words out of his swollen throat.

"Magnus?" Jasper asked, his voice was no more than a croak and he was reminded how much he need a glass of water.

He felt the bed he was sitting on shift and suddenly Magnus had his arms wrapped around his neck, holding him tight. "Jasper! You're awake!" He cried.

Jasper stroked his back, breathing Magnus in. "How long was a I asleep?" He asked slowly.

Magnus pulled back, his hands on his shoulders, "about three days," he gently.

"What?" Jasper managed before bursting into a violent fit of coughing. When it finally past his throat felt bloody, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Here," Magnus pressed a hot mug into his hands, "that should help,"

Jasper took a sip of the warm, sweet smelling liquid, it coated his throat, soothing it and washed away the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"I'll be right back," Magnus said after a moment, "I'm going to wake up Catarina,"

"Catarina's here?" Jasper asked curiously, his voice already sounded better and he took another sip from the mug.

"Yes, I asked her to come. You were... really sick," Magnus said. Jasper knew him well enough to pick up on the carefully disguised pain in his voice.

Jasper didn't answer, just listened to him pad, bare-footed, out of the bedroom. He could remember the Queen and her crazy plans now, and exposing himself to the deadly powder. _How the hell did I survive the virus again?_ Jasper thought. _What if it messed up my brain like it did before_? He shuddered at the thought, as far as he could tell, he felt fine. Nothing seemed wrong or out place, but what if he went to stand and found he couldn't walk?

Before Jasper had a chance to worry himself away, Magnus returned with Catarina. She leaned over him, pressing cold hands to his forehead and the insides of his wrists. "He still has a temperature," she remarked, "but it's not very high, normal for a fever anyway," Catarina sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Uh, ok I guess. I mean, shitty but not really sick," Jasper said carefully.

Catarina didn't say anything for a long time and Jasper had feeling she and Magnus were having one of those silent conversations with their eyes. "Magnus get out!" Catarina snapped suddenly, confirming Jasper's suspicions and making him jump.

"What?! But!" Magnus spluttered.

"Get. Out," Catarina repeated, her voice low and dangerous.

Magnus made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat and stalked out, slamming the bedroom door hard.

"What was that about?" Jasper demanded, feeling a bit uncomfortable, he didn't know Catarina that well and didn't appreciate being left alone with her.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. He can be a little distracting," when Catarina spoke to him she didn't use any of the same tones she used with Magnus, Jasper guessed it was because they had known each other for so long that they could get away with being brazen. "I need to check some things out with you. You had a really high fever and it could have caused some damage...again," Catarina told him.

"I feel fine," Jasper told her a little defensively, the last he thing he wanted was to confirm his fears.

"It won't take long, I promise," she said, her tone sweet and soothing. Jasper sighed, he lacked the energy to fight her on this, so he simply nodded mutely. Catarina did several tests to check his coordination, Jasper still felt terribly sore but it felt good to bend his legs and sit on the edge of the bed, and she finished quickly as promised. Then she asked him a battery of questions, ranging from simple math problems to his date of birth. Catarina stood up and opened the door for Magnus after she had asked all her questions.

He settled back on the mattress with Jasper, taking his hand and rubbing a thumb across the back of it.

"I didn't find any signs of damage, it looks like you got _very_ lucky, Jasper," Catarina said.

"I knew you'd be ok," Magnus said softly, squeezing Jasper's hand, soundly immensely relived.

Catarina sighed, "I still think you got _too_ lucky, Jasper. There should be _something-_ ,"

"Well there isn't," Magnus snapped back before Jasper had a chance to speak for himself, "and there's no point in searching for it," he continued confidently. Jasper smiled a little, it seemed Magnus was back to his normal self now that his health had improved.

Jasper moved to place the now empty mug on the night stand, "I'm fine, Catarina. Thank you," he said, suddenly feeling a wave of affection for her. It seemed that she had stayed with Magnus while he was ill, and Jasper appreciated that more than he could say.

Now he just desperately wanted to get out of bed and _move_ , Jasper had always found it exceptionally hard to stay still for a long time, and apparently, he had been sleeping for three days.

Magnus seemed to pick up on his restlessness, "do you want to listen to some music?" He asked, a smile audible in his voice.

Jasper grinned, he knew him so well, "yeah,"

Magnus snapped his fingers and the world caught fire. Or at least that's what it _looked_ like. Jasper gasped and jerked back, throwing an arm over his eyes, which had teared up and were burning horribly. "What the _hell,_ " Jasper hissed in shock, scrubbing at his eyes furiously. It was like looking into Magnus's memories again, but so much more real.

"What?! What is it?" Magnus demanded, sounding alarmed.

Jasper opened his eyes cautiously, but there was nothing there. No blinding gold-green light to be seen. He chuckled, unsure of how else to react. He felt so _stupid_ , how could he believe he had actually _looked_ at anything? Soon he was laughing a little hysterically, Jasper cursed himself, he only laughed like that when he was upset and close to tears, and he hated crying. But Jasper was remembering the first few weeks of being blind, how sometimes he would phantom flashes of light or a flicker of movement. It hardly happened to him anymore, but he was tired and probably still a little sick, and now he was just angry with his own mind for playing such a cruel joke on him.

Magnus wrapped his arms around his shaking shoulders, he was laughing a little too, "what on earth are you on about, Jasper?" He managed to ask between giggles.

But Jasper didn't want to tell him, it would sound stupid and being laughed at was worst then laughing at himself. Jasper took a few deep breaths and regained his composure, clearing his throat a few time before he felt it was safe to talk. "It was nothing," he said quickly.

Catarina wasn't fooled, "Jasper," she said in that same tone his mother would use on him when she knew he was hiding something. "Can I just see one more thing before I go?" She finished, catching Jasper by surprise.

"Uh, sure?"

She slipped her cold fingers under his chin and forced his head up, "close your eyes," she ordered. He did as she asked, listening carefully. He didn't really hear anything, but he felt the familiar charge of magic in the air. "Alright, open your eyes, slowly,"

Jasper cracked an eyelid and sucked in a sharp breath. There was a soft blue light floating a about two feet from his face, in a instant he knew it was the source of the magic he could feel in the air. Jasper opened his eyes wide and stared at it, it curled and flowed like smoke, appearing to come from nowhere and dissipate into nothingness just as soon as it was born. It reminded Jasper of watching the fire crackle in the grate of a fireplace when he was small. But that fire had been orange and red, but this was an electric blue.

Magnus gasped next to him, "is he- are you- can you _see_ that?!" He spluttered.

Jasper was still starting at the blue fire, trying to answer that question himself. _Is this real?_ His mind demanded. Of course the only way to tell if something was truly there is to touch it... Jasper reached out, but the blue fire vanished.

" _Don't_ touch it!" Catarina said quickly, "it's magical fire, it'll burn you," she was using that motherly tone again and Jasper couldn't help but be annoyed, he knew what magical fire was...

"So what does this mean?" Jasper slowly.

"You can see magic..." Magnus put in.

"No one can physically see magic-" Catarina started.

"I can physically _see_ anything," Jasper snapped before the two of them could start arguing again.

"Yes I know, but Magnus told me you can sense magic better than most. I always assumed that you were just hyper aware of it because you're blind. But what if it was side effect of the virus? Like the vampire or werewolf dieses, it effects you physically and permanently," Catarina explained.

Jasper blinked, "so I can _see_ magic?"

"In a way I guess," Catarina said slowly, "like I said, most of the time magic can't be looked at in any physical way, but if your hyper aware to it, that rule may not apply to you,"

Jasper looked down at his lap, cupping his hands together, he let a small fire spring to life between them. He could almost see the shape of his own hands, his long slender fingers curled around a wispy flickering purple light. All his doubts from before had gone, there was nothing fake about this. Part of him was frustrated, he had spent a good chunk of his life adjusting to not being able to see, and he would have to adjust to this. At the same time, Jasper had been wishing for something like this for just as long. Magnus had granted part of his wish before by showing him fresh images through a memory spell, but that was nothing to being able to see something for himself.

Jasper spread his hands, the fire vanishing and he let soft low music flow from him and into the room. He tilted his head back to watch as soft purple light filled the space, showing him where the walls began as it curled like smoke toward the ceiling. He could see the edge of the bed, the windowsill, closet doors, and finally Magnus's outline, his lover's head was turned toward him watching. A blissful laugh bubbled from Jasper's throat, and he throw his arms around Magnus, both of them went down in a giggling mass.

 _One week later:_

Jasper woke when he realized Magnus was gone. He frowned at the draft tickling his chest, when he had fallen asleep, Magnus had been resting his head on Jasper's naked torso. Feeling a little lonely, Jasper rolled out of bed, dragging a fleece blanket with him to wrap around his shoulders. He padded out into the living room, stopping in the doorway he flicked his fingers, sending out a sheet of magic allowing him to catch a glimpse of the room. He didn't see Magnus anywhere, but he did see Kitler's fuzzy form curled on the couch.

Sighing heavily, Jasper plunked down next to the sleepy kitten, pulling his limp body into his lap. "Where did Magnus run off to so early?" Jasper asked the kitten. Both of them knew well that Magnus was not a morning person. But of course, Kitler didn't answer, he just buried himself in Jasper's blanket and went back to sleep.

He sat for a few minutes, stroking the Kitler when he felt the tangle of magic in the air. He scrunched up his nose, he couldn't hear anything, but the magic was defiantly getting closer. Suddenly the door flew open with a loud _whoosh_ making Jasper jump and Kitler fly off his lap in annoyance. He never heard Magnus on the stairs because he was using a ward to silence himself, that much was apparent as soon as he swept into the room. Jasper screwed up his eyes against the bright gold-green light that came in with his boyfriend. Magnus's magic had always looked brighter to Jasper, he suspected it had to do with him being so powerful.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be up yet!" Magnus said, sounding hurt.

Jasper laughed quietly, crossing his arms over his chest mockingly, "what? Are you hiding something from, dear?"

"Wha- no!" Magnus said.

"Then what's with the ward?" Jasper pointed out.

"Nothing!" Magnus cried. "Do you know what today is?" He said quickly before Jasper could question him farther.

"Uh, I think it's the twenty- third-"

"Wrong!" Magnus said, cutting Jasper off. "It's Christmas Eve Eve!" He declared.

Jasper laughed, "I don't think that's a thing, Magnus," he said.

"Nonsense, of course it is, which means it's officially Christmas, so I can give you your present now," Magnus proclaimed proudly.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at this, but stood up. "So is that why you're trying to blind me with that ward?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry," Magnus said sheepishly, "close your eyes, and no peaking!"

Jasper smirked, but did as he asked. The magic in the air dropped away suddenly and Jasper could hear again. He heard someone panting heavily, and he frowned, "Magnus are you ok-" but he cut himself off when heard something jingling and a soft clicking sound that was steadily coming closer. Instinctively, Jasper took a step back, the backs of his calves hitting the couch and he fell back on to it. He felt something cold and wet touch his hand and hot breath washed over his face as the animal put its front paws in his lap.

Taken back, Jasper opened his eyes again, putting his hands out, he felt long course fur between his hands. "You got me a _dog_?" Jasper asked, he was very surprised, Magnus had always been clear that he liked cats much more then dogs, and his had been mother allergic, so he never had much interest in them either.

Magnus sat down on the couch next him, "not just any dog," he said seriously, "this is Clover, she's a service dog. She's very well trained," Magnus told him proudly.

Jasper turned toward his boyfriend, at a total loss for words. He didn't know what else to do so he just pulled Magnus into a crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you so much," he whispered into the side of his neck.

Magnus rubbed his back, "anything for you, Love," he whispered back.

They pulled away and Jasper kissed him roughly until Clover started whining at his feet. Breaking away from Magnus, Jasper laughed running a hand through the course fur between the dog's ears.

"Her training isn't quite done," Magnus admitted, "but they asked me if I wanted her for the holidays and I couldn't say no to that face," he said fondly.

Jasper leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder, twining one hand in his while keeping the other between Clover's ears. "I love you," he said firmly.

"I love you too, Jasper," Magnus muttered back.

 **THE END**

 _ **REVIEW!**_

 **Real quick, I'd like to address a question I got a lot,** ** _when are you going to talk about Alec?_** **Now I can see why everyone is so eager to see how Alec fits into this whole thing, but I wanted to leave Alec out this, for two reasons: the title of the story is 'Moving On', mainly it's about Magnus getting over Alec** ** _long_** **after he dies and being happy again, so I wanted to keep the focus there. Secondly, Jasper accepts Alec as well as Magnus's other past lovers, it isn't a major conflict between Magnus and Jasper like it was with him and Alec. I hope this answers your questions, feel free to leave a review and ask anything else!**


	19. One-Shot: Recorded

**Soooo... I'm not ready to end this cuz I have invested waaaaaay too much time in this FanFic. So here is a One-Shot I whipped up. If you'd like more REVIEW!**

 _Based off a sentence in chapter 10: "The boy never really seemed to care about Magnus seeing him nude, his blindness seemed to make him immune to self-consciousness. At least about his body, he hated being recorded no matter what the reason, but he was always perfectly at ease with his body"_

 **One-Shot- Recorded**

It was one of the first cold days of Fall, and Magnus had been out all afternoon with a high paying client. So, naturally, Magnus was in a terrible mood as he shed his coat and muddy boots by the door and flicked on the light. The bright lights of his loft revealed Jasper, who was lounging on his couch. Magnus bit back a cry of surprise, he still wasn't use to the fact Jasper didn't turn lights on when he entered a room. It was habit he never picked up, so Magnus could never tell if he occupied a room until he turned on the light himself.

Jasper looked like he had been there for a while, and Magnus immediately felt bad for making him wait, although he hadn't been expecting him. He was naked from the waist up, his shirt a sunshine-yellow heap on the floor next to a black studded belt and blood red sneakers. Without his belt, Jasper's charcoal gray jeans hung low on his hips, and Magnus could see where his sweeping silver marks patterned the curve of his hips-bones. Kitler was curled on his bare chest, sound asleep, but Jasper was awake, his long slender fingers playing with the kitten's fur.

"Hey, Magnus," he said lazily, waving a hand half-heartily at him.

Magnus glanced at his watch, it was only four 'o'clock, and normally Jasper was still at the hospital with his mother. Although he had started spending nights with Magnus, he still showered and changed at his own apartment, so he didn't turn up until well after nine. "Is everything ok?" Magnus asked carefully, wondering if something had happened to Ms. Nightingale, as she insisted Magnus call her.

But Jasper shook his head, "yeah, it's fine," he said easily, picking up on the hidden meaning of Magnus's question. "Mom made me go home," he admitted.

Magnus laughed softly, Ms. Nightingale was exceedingly stubborn, she hated that Jasper spent so much time in the hospital with her, she was constantly telling Jasper to go home. If he wasn't just as stubborn as his mother, the poor woman would never have any company. But it seemed this time he had given in to her. Magnus crossed to room and moved Jasper's long legs, making room for himself on the couch and letting Jasper rest his feet in Magnus's lap. "Did you wait a long time?" He asked.

Jasper shrugged, pushing Kitler off his chest so he could sit up, "I didn't mind, your couch is comfy," he said with a toothy grin.

Magnus reached out and stroked his fine long hair, "you know, cuddling on my couch without me isn't free," he teased.

Jasper's grin widened, and he put his fingers to Magnus's lips before sliding his hand down his chest where it rested over his heart. "Name your price," he said sweetly.

Magnus seriously considered kissing him roughly right then, but he stopped himself. There wasn't a lot of things Jasper outright refused to do if Magnus asked nicely, but there was one thing he could never get him to do... "Sing for me," Magnus said quickly.

Jasper groaned, pulling back, "ugh. Why?" He demanded, annoyed.

"You sound so good!" Magnus protested, "why can't you admit that?"

Jasper didn't answer just flopped on to his back again and flung an arm over his eyes. Magnus waited, tugging at his socks, half wishing Jasper was at least a little ticklish. Finally, he sat up again, and glared at Magnus, "fine," he said shortly.

"What? Really?" Magnus said, surprised. He hadn't expected to win this one.

But Jasper nodded, "this is one time thing though!" he added quickly, "only because I'm in a good mood right now,"

Magnus grinned, twisting around to fish his phone out of his pocket, "I'm waiting," he said peevishly.

Jasper was silent for a long time, his head tilted back, lips perched. "I don't know what to sing," he said throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Magnus sighed, "that's a weak excuse," he accused. Jasper only crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "I guess I'll have to pick on for you," he finished, opening his phone and flipping though his music library. "How about this one?" Magnus asked, naming one of his favorites.

Jasper smirked, "you know I only listen to nightcore if I'm going to listen to someone else's music at all," he said pointedly.

"Nightcore?" Magnus repeated slowly, confused.

Jasper sighed, "don't worry about it. The point is, I know that song but not the version you're probably thinking of,"

"I don't care," Magnus insisted excitedly.

Jasper sighed again, but tilted his head to the side and Magnus watched him mouth the words to the song. Before he could start, Magnus flipped to the recording app on his phone. Jasper sung the whole song, hitting each note with his silky deep voice, it was perfect and Magnus had it recorded. "Happy?" He asked once he finished.

"Yes, " Magnus answered excitedly, hitting the stop button on the recording. It started playing back right away, and Magnus silenced it quickly, but not fast enough.

"Did you record that?" Jasper demanded, sounding outraged.

"Uh, no?" Magnus answered weakly.

Jasper surged forward and tackled him, caught off guard, Magnus was unable to prevent them from both tumbling onto the floor. Jasper's hands were suddenly everywhere, skidding over his clothes, in his hair and over patches of bare skin. In an instant he had Magnus's phone in his hand, having retched it out of his fingers. Jasper stood up quickly, gracefully stepping over the coffee table and prancing to the other side of the room. Magnus struggled to his feet, feeling clumsy in comparison and still in shock over Jasper's sudden assault. "What the hell was that?" He managed to splutter.

Jasper was standing by the window, his jeans had slid even lower on his hips, showing off the top of a deep V. He held Magnus's phone loosely in one hand, while the other shoved open the window, he paused "I don't like being recorded," he said simply before stepping out on to the fire escape.

"Where are you going with my phone?" Magnus demanded, striding across the room to the window, where a stiff breeze was making its way into his cozy loft.

Jasper didn't answer, just turned and climbed the cold metal stairs with a confidence that told Magnus this was something he did all the time. He glanced down at the rusted metal of the fire escape, he could see the street far below though the grates. Adding heights to the list of things that didn't faze Jasper, Magnus followed him unsteadily.

Once Magnus reached the top he found Jasper sitting on the low concert wall that encompassed the perimeter of the roof, his legs dangling over the edge. Magnus's phone was nowhere to be seen. "Jasper?" Magnus said slowly, "where is my phone?"

Jasper didn't even hesitate, didn't even try to sound sorry, "I dropped it,"

Magnus peered cautiously over the edge of the building, and sure enough he could just make out the shiny remnants of his poor phone dashed across the alley far below. Magnus didn't even know how to react, part of him knew he should be mad, furious really, but he simply couldn't think of anything on his phone that couldn't be replaced. Besides the recording of course, but that was probably the point. "You know, you could have just asked me to delete it," Magnus said drily.

Jasper laughed, "you wouldn't have, and there's no way I'd know if you had," he pointed out. When Magnus didn't answer he added more seriously, "if you're really mad at me, I'll go home,"

But that was the last thing Magnus wanted, "come inside before you catch your death," was all Magnus said in response before turning back to the fire escape.

By the time he climbed back though his window Jasper had caught up to him. His bare torso was covered in goose bumps from the chilly Fall air and he had wrapped his arms around himself. Magnus stepped close to Jasper and put his arms around him as well, his skin cold to the touch. Flicking his wrist Magnus closed the window and sat Jasper down on the couch, placing the throw blanket around his shoulders.

"So... you're not mad?" Jasper asked slowly, sounding mildly surprised.

Magnus tossed an arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer, "oh I am, and don't worry, I'll get you back,"

Jasper sighed and nuzzled Magnus's neck, "naturally," he answered against the crook of his neck, kissing the skin there gently.

Magnus ran a hand though his long hair, tugging at it when he reached the ends. Jasper pulled back and tossed the blanket aside before pulling Magnus in for a heated kiss. Delighted, Magnus slid his hands over Jasper's bare skin. Tracing the dip in his spine, the dimples on his lower back, and his smooth cool marks.

They stayed like that for a long time, kissing sweetly before Jasper pulled back with a satisfied sigh, "you're amazing," he whispered in Magnus's ear, nipping his ear lobe gently.

"As are you," Magnus muttered back.

 **Review! Let me know if you want me to write more of these! I was thinking of doing a One-Shot about Jasper's wanderings around the city while his mother was in the hospital... Tell me what you guys want to see!**


	20. One-Shot: Hard Times

**So I was bored... Please leave a review! Thx for over 1,000 views! Now if you ass-hats would just leave me a bloody review... XD**

 **One-Shot: Hard Times**

 _Based off paragraph in chapter 10: He had a system for dealing with anything hard, he just wondered the city with his violin for a few hours. Magnus had tried to get him to stay home, worried that he would get lost or hit by a car or something, but it was no use. Jasper was tricky for a blind person, he even escaped down Magnus's fire escape after he locked him in his bedroom, in an attempt to keep him from taking off. Eventually, Magnus gave up and simply waited for him to come home. Sometimes he would come home with cash that strangers had given him, Jasper would give it to Magnus, shrugging "I can't use cash to buy stuff, people steal from me," he would say._

Magnus stood by the window that over looked the street, staring down at the dirty pavement below, he remembered seeing Jasper for the first time playing his violin. Now, he was waiting for the same boy to show up. He should have been here hours ago, and he wasn't answering his phone. Magnus had a vague idea of where his boyfriend might be, but that didn't really help much.

Catarina had called Magnus and told him to come get Jasper from the hospital where he was visiting his mother, explaining that they had discovered her cancer had moved deep into her bones. "I think he's upset. I mean he still hasn't said anything," Catarina said, her voice concerned. So Magnus cancelled his meeting that afternoon and went to get him, but when he arrived he was greeted by an anxious Catarina, "I don't know where he went," she fretted, "he was here five minutes ago!"

Magnus frowned, Jasper must have gone back to his apartment by himself, so he hurried to his apartment, hoping to catch him there before Jasper vanished for good, but he had been too late. The last few weeks he kept disappearing for hours at a time, the boy and violin nowhere to be found.

After leaving several angry messages on his phone Magnus tried a tracking spell, forgetting that Jasper was blind, so of course he couldn't _see_ was he saw, because he saw nothing. so he was left with nothing else to do but pace before the window.

A cab pulled up to the curb, and Magnus instantly recognized Jasper's long black hair. He took the stairs two at a time, so by the time he burst out onto the sidewalk, Jasper was just climbing out of the cab.

Magnus looked him over quickly, he looked fine, clutching his violin case in one hand and his folded cane in the other, he leaned against the cab, reaching into the window to hand the driver a roll of cash, "is that enough? You can keep the change," Jasper said, nodding at the driver's response he pulled away so he could drive off.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Magnus spoke over the sound of traffic, "where have you been? I've been worried," he snapped, trying to keep his voice firm, but it came out as a plea.

Jasper turned to face him slowly, "I just went for a walk," he said, looking relaxed and unconcerned.

This pissed Magnus off even more, and this time he managed to sound angry, "you could get hit by a car! Or kidnapped, or-"

"Magnus, stop it. I'm fine. I can get around this city without help, you know that," Jasper reminded him, unfolding his cane as he talked.

Magnus huffed, he knew Jasper wasn't helpless, in fact he was perfectly capable of handling himself, maybe even more then Magnus was, but that didn't stop him from worrying. "I just worry that you're unstable and-"

"Unstable? Why do you think that?" He demanded, sounding offended.

"Your mother is dying in the hospital," Magnus said bluntly.

Jasper paled, and Magnus thought for a moment he had gone too far, but he composed himself quickly, "that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself! I'm going home, I'll see you around," he said spinning on his heel and heading toward his own apartment, tapping a path out in front of him.

"Jasper, wait!" Magnus cried, grabbing his arm, "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt. What have you been doing wondering the city anyway?" He asked, hoping to distract him be before he could leave.

It worked, Jasper sighed, "I just want to play my violin for people, because it's fun and it helps me forget," he admitted.

Magnus looked at him sadly, of course Jasper wanted to forget what was going on with his life at the moment, and he knew that he shouldn't to try and stop him, but there had to be a better way. "Why can't you stay here and play for me?" He asked Jasper gently.

Jasper shook his head, "it's just not the same," he said simply.

Magnus frowned, not satisfied with this answer but he didn't want to argue with him anymore, and he desperately wanted Jasper to stay, where Magnus could keep an eye on him. "Come upstairs, love. Please?"

Jasper's eyes found his easily, and Magnus couldn't help but shiver. It was unnerving how he could make eye contact like that without really meaning to. He nodded, as if he knew he had just made Magnus feel sorry for what he said with that look.

They didn't talk about it the rest of the night, instead they had dinner then retired to the bedroom, Jasper curling himself around his spell book, eyes closed but fingers twitching across the page. Magnus liked that he could turn off the lights whenever he felt like without disturbing his partner's reading. It meant he didn't have to convince Jasper to go to sleep, Magnus just listened for the soft _thunk_ as he dropped the book on the floor before wrapping his arms around Jasper's narrow hips.

 _The next morning:_

Magnus was watching Jasper's face as he slept, his eyes were cracked open, which might have been creepy, but somehow Jasper made it look adorable. His hair was spread out on the pillow, it still looked perfect despite have been slept on and Magnus's attempts to fry it. He looked so peaceful, Jasper was trying to act like his mother's sickness wasn't bothering him, and for the most part he was succeeding. But Magnus could see the difference now that his features were lax, there was certain tension around his mouth and eyes when he was awake that spoke of his exhaustion and sadness that wasn't present in his sleep.

A shrill ringing made Magnus draw a short surprised breath, Jasper shifted, a furrow appearing on his brow. Rising a hand he was about to silence the phone when it's mechanic voice chirped, " _MSC Cancer Center-Brooklyn,_ "

Jasper woke with a jerk, pulling himself free of Magnus, he rolled out of bed and onto the floor, quickly digging his phone out of his discarded jeans pocket and flicked it open. "Hello?" His voice was still slurred with sleep as he leaned back against the edge of the bed, still sitting on the floor. He listened for a long time, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Are you sure I can't come in today?" Jasper asked after a long silence, "I want to be there if-" he made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat and hung up, dropping the phone next to him, Jasper scrubbed his hands through his hair angrily.

Sliding out of bed, Magnus joined him on the floor wrapping an arm around his stiff shoulders, "what's the matter, love?" He asked gently.

Jasper spoke into his hands, "they're doing some kind of surgery with her today, and they won't let me visit," his voice was muffled but still even and devoid of emotion. Without waiting for Magnus's reply, Jasper shook his arm off and stood up, "I'm going out," he said simply, crossing the room to his little dresser and pulling out some clothes.

Magnus stared at him from the floor, slowly counting down from ten. "You're not going anywhere," he said finally, once he was sure he could keep his voice under control.

Jasper was already pulling on his shirt, and running long fingers through his hair, "Yes. I am," he shot back, "I'm not moping around the house all day, I know that's what you expect me to do, but that's not how I deal with things, Magnus," he continued ruthlessly, snatching up his coat.

"No, you want to wonder the city where you could get hurt! You seem to think New York is safe, but people here will take advantage of your disability, especially other Downworlders," Magnus said, getting to his feet and striding across the room to him.

Jasper shook him off again, "I can take care of myself," he said, his voice slow and measured, but his hands were shaking where they held his coat.

"You don't understand, Jasper. The fey would kill to have someone who can play music like you. They can take you away and I'll never be able to find you," Magnus insisted.

"The fey don't want anything to do with me, why would they?" Jasper replied, pushing pass Magnus to get to the bedroom door.

Magnus got there first, he slipped pass him and closed the door in his face, sealing it behind him. The doorknob rattled for a moment, "Magnus," Jasper's voice was like ice now, "open this door right now," he growled.

"No, you're staying here today. Sorry, love," Magnus purred, slinking away from the door with a triumphant grin on his lips. There was no way Jasper was going to get past the wards he put on the door. He knew that Jasper would be furious with him, but Magnus felt that it was worth his safety.

Within minutes of locking Jasper away, Magnus had breakfast well underway. Frying eggs the mundane way just for something to do. He glanced out the window and did a double take. There was his prisoner striding purposefully across the street, his familiar long hair catching the wind, flying out behind him.

Magnus swore, forgetting the eggs in the pan and tore down the hall, the wards were still in place and it took him a few precious seconds to strip them off. Shoving open the door, he strode into his bedroom. The first thing Magnus noticed was the window was thrown wide open, letting cool Fall air seep into the room. Magnus hurried over to the window and peered out, the fire escape ladder was down, stopping a few feet from the ground. He felt his mouth fall open, _did he really climb out the fucking window?!_ Magnus thought angrily.

Magnus spent the rest of the day meeting clients as planned, but he kept a close eye on his phone and windows. After a particularly long meeting with a boring, old, but rich client Magnus went to check the room for the sixth time that day.

Jasper was sprawled on the bed, his bare feet propped up, hands folded behind his head. "Sup, Magnus?" He asked sweetly.

Magnus was in no mood for his games and didn't waste a second, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"

Jasper sat up looking alarmed, "Uh, I'm not really sure, it is a little funny, and sorry, 'mom,'" he answered ticking each thing off on his fingers, even adding air quotes to the last word.

Magnus crossed his arms and glared at him, "I don't have the energy to babysit you," he growled, "you need to grow up and start caring a little more, or you're going to end up dead,"

Jasper spread his fingers, "look Magnus, I get that you're mad I ran off, but I _can_ take care of myself just fine. My mom use to leave me home alone for _weeks_ at a time. I use to be too scared to leave the apartment, but I had to get over it or I would have starved to death eventually. I can't go back to being scared like that, I don't want to be dependent on you, or anyone. I like playing my violin for people and I'm going to keep doing it, so don't try to stop me. Or we might need to stop this," he gestured to Magnus then at himself.

Magnus pressed his lips together, looking Jasper over carefully, trying desperately to read him. It was nearly impossible to pick out any emotion in his dead eyes, Magnus was best at reading people's eyes, it was where he felt the truest emotions lie, but with Jasper that wasn't possible. It meant he had to trust what Jasper said or try to read his body, which was just as hard since he exhibited so much control over it, being a dancer Jasper was extremely self aware. But Magnus knew he was serious about ending their relationship, the thought made his heart contract uncomfortably.

Magnus let out a long slow breath, he had to stop trying to control Jasper or he'd lose him for good. "You're right," he said finally, feeling exhausted suddenly, he crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "I'm sorry, I just worry about you, a lot," Magnus said truthfully, cautiously putting an arm around his shoulders, worried he would be rebuffed again.

But Jasper leaned into him, blowing his hair out of his face, it swirled up and tickled Magnus's nose. "I know, but I have a system for dealing with... hard things. I probably seem heartless to you, but this is hard for me," Jasper looked up at Magnus and for a split second raw pain was written on his face. Then it was gone. Magnus held him closer, and kissed the top of his head. "Oh, before I forget," Jasper pulled free sat on the floor next to his violin case, snapping it open he pulled the instrument out, underneath was covered in a thin layer of coins. Jasper sat back on his heels and dug in his pocket, pulling free a wad of bills.

Magnus stared, "where did you get all of that?"

Jasper shrugged, "people give it to me. Is it a lot?" He held the roll of money out to him.

Magnus took it, joining him on the floor and counted it out, "it's about fifty dollars," he determined.

"You can have it," Jasper said without hesitation.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can't really use paper money, it's all the same size and texture, people steal from me by giving me wrong change. I can use coins though," he added brightly, running his hands over the pile of coins in his violin case, "I'm pretty sure I'd piss someone off doing my taxes with quarters though,"

Magnus laughed, "I guess you do need me for something then," he teased.

Jasper gave him a shy smile, "I guess I do," he answered softly, reaching out, he touch Magnus's lips gently, before leaning forward and planting a kiss there.

Magnus kissed him back sweetly, _don't you ever leave me._ He thought to himself, holding the boy closer.

 **Please review! I'm not going to keep writing these if no one is reading them! So let me know if you like it and there shall be more!**


	21. One-Shot: 7 Years Pass

**Here you are,** **Night Charger!** **Thank you for your request, I have a blast writing it! Enjoy and please keep reviewing!**

 **One-Shot: 7 Years Pass**

Jasper woke to Clover licking his fingers. He groaned, pulling his now soaked hand away from the edge of the bed. "Gross, Clover!" Grumbling, he rolled over and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, wiping his drool covered hand on his pajama bottoms.

Clover put her head in Jasper's lap and whimpered, he ruffled her floppy ears and leaned back to poke Magnus. "Hey, I'm going to take Clover for a walk, I'll be right back," he said. Jasper heard the blankets shift and his boyfriend's incoherent grumble.

Grinning, Jasper got up and crossed the room and got dressed, Clover's bell tinkling as she followed him around the room. He tugged his fingers through his hair, it had gotten even longer over the past few years and now hung well past his ribs. "Go fetch your harness," he ordered Clover, who could be heard nudging open the bedroom door and padding down the hall. Jasper sat down on the dressing table's stool, Clover returned, placing her harness in his hands, he fitted it on her and stood up.

"Can you find my phone?" Jasper asked her. Clover set off immediately and he flicked his fingers, sending trendless of magic through the room so he could find his way to the door. Over the past seven years Jasper had found that it was still nearly impossible to find smaller objects with his gift. Between himself and Magnus they managed to train Clover to locate things for him, like his keys, phone, and gloves. It still surprised Jasper how his dog seemed to understand what he said to her.

Jasper stepped out into the hallway, Clover met him halfway to the front door, pressing her wet nose into his palm. He frowned, she wasn't holding his phone, "what's the matter, girl? You couldn't find it?" Clover whined in response, and Jasper stroked her ears, "it's ok, we'll be right back," he clipped the lead onto her harness, and pulled open the door, "you lead the way, it's your walk," he told her, Clover set off, pausing only so Jasper could open the door at the bottom of the stair case.

Outside, it was a perfect spring day, under the stench of traffic and smog there was actually something fresh and green. As expected, Clover lead him to the park, Jasper let her off her lead, trusting that she'd come back once she finished her business.

Jasper leaned against the rough bark of a tree and listened, he couldn't use magic to see while he was outside, it expanded and escaped too quickly. He could catch a flash of the a only a few feet in front of him, but even then, the outline of things were so distorted and misshapen it wasn't trustworthy. Clover kept him from walking into things, or other people, she also warned him about curbs and stairs.

She pressed her cold wet nose against the back of his hand currently, and Jasper clipped her lead back on. He rummaged in her harness pocket for a moment and pulled out a bone-shaped treat for her. Clover took it happily, licking his fingers with gusto. "Ugh, I love you to pieces, but I really wish you wouldn't do that," Jasper remarked, wiping his wet hand on his pants for the second time that day.

Clover lead him out the park, and Jasper was able to relax. He loved that part about Clover, when they walked he didn't have to listen so hard, or concentrate so hard, he could just walk like a normal person. His dog kept him safe, so Jasper didn't have to worry, and with her size and apparent attack-dog appearance people generally didn't mess with him. Clover was a nine year old German Shepherd, standing on her hind legs she was nearly as tall as Jasper.

They were nearing the loft when Clover barked, Jasper frowned, she _never_ barked, unless... Jasper jerked to the side, but a little too late, someone ran into him, throwing him off balance, Jasper fell painfully onto the sidewalk, skinning his bare forearms on the rough pavement. Clover was still barking, she sounded pissed, growling deep in her throat between each bark. Jasper quickly propped himself up on his elbows, still too disoriented to sit up, but he was much more worried about his dog, he had dropped her lead when he fell and Jasper wasn't sure where she was at the moment. Clover was already way out line, barking and growling, if she bit someone he'd have to keep a muzzle on her, or they'd could force him to have her out down.

"CLOVER, HEEL," Jasper ordered sharply, and to his great relief she stopped barking and sat down on his left side, panting hard and fast in his ear. He sat up slowly, already feeling safer now that Clover was by his side again. She nudged his arm and Jasper put it around her hunches, using her to steady himself so he could pull himself to his feet.

"I am _so_ sorry!" A high female voice to his right said anxiously. "I wasn't watching where I was going!" You're bleeding!" She cried, sounding more and more upset.

Jasper could feel beads of blood rolling down his arms, but he wasn't worried, a simple heal spell would take care of his scrapes in seconds, but not with a mundane standing right there. "It's fine," he said quickly, hoping to calm the woman down, "happens all the time," he assured her, it wasn't strictly true, but he had been run down more than once in this city, though it hadn't happened in several years. "Did my dog bite you?" Jasper asked, more worried about being sued and losing Clover.

"Wha- no, no she was just... Barking," the stranger stammered.

Jasper sighed, holding her lead tighter in his hand, "sorry about that, she isn't suppose to do that," he admitted, and Clover whined at his feet, as if she somehow knew she was being scolded.

They woman gave a nervous laugh, "it's alright, I understand," she said sweetly.

Jasper relaxed a little, he didn't have to worry about her going to the authorizes then. Clover was one year from retirement and the last he wanted to do was fix her with a muzzle. Jasper also thanked fate Magnus hadn't been there, his boyfriend wasn't likely to be as forgiving as Jasper.

"Wait, I think I know you..." The woman said suddenly. _Oh great_ , Jasper thought. He still wasn't use to being recognized in public, though it was happening more and more often nowadays. Ever since he had started performing at Irving Plaza two months ago, random people would come up to him and complement his music. Jasper still only played a small opening act before any band that can to the Plaza, but it was enough that he was already gathering a following. "You were soooo great last weekend," she gushed.

Jasper sighed inwardly, but smiled shyly at her and thanked her, she insisted on taking his picture for 'when he got more famous' before hurrying away.

Jasper applied a healing spell to his bleeding arms as they walked home, pushing open the door as silently as he could. After freeing Clover from her harness, she slinked off and joined Kitler on the couch. Smiling at the outlines of the two fuzzy lumps snuggled together, Jasper padded bare-footed back to the bedroom.

Thankfully, Magnus was still in bed, so Jasper was able to sneak by him and strip down in the bathroom. He wasn't sure what had blood on it, he could smell in everywhere, so he banished all his clothes to some far off place where Magnus wouldn't find them. Then he stepped into the shower to scrub the rest of it off his skin. Tilting his head back, Jasper let the hot water run down his body, letting it relax his muscles, he had only been awake for an hour and half and he was already stressed out.

By the time he got out of the shower, dried off, and gotten dressed again, Magnus wasn't in bed anymore. Jasper couldn't help but be disappointed, he had been hoping to wake his boyfriend up himself.

Opening the bedroom door to the living room, he was met with the rich smell of coffee. Jasper found Magnus in the kitchen, who immediately pressed a kiss to his lips and placed a hot mug of coffee in his hands. "How was you walk?" He asked, hi voice still a little sleepy.

Jasper took a sip of his coffee, it had lots of cream and sugar, just how he liked it, "it was alright, I got paparazzi again,"

Magnus laughed, "people are starting to recognize you a lot lately," he noted.

"Yeah, are you sure it's a good idea to get 'famous'? Won't people start asking questions when I still look 25 in a decade, or two?"

Magnus hummed, "it's not that big of a deal, we could always disappear for a little while. Besides, I don't think you've stopped aging yet," he stepped closer to Jasper as he said this and tilted his head back.

"I hope I don't end up looking 40 for eternity," Jasper mumbled.

Magnus chuckled, "you'll always look perfect to me," he whispered before kissing him gently.

Jasper wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back feverishly. They stayed like that for a long time, but Magnus pulled back with a soft sigh, "as much as I'd love to make-out with you in the kitchen all day, you have a client in two hours and so do I,"

Jasper grinned, "right, I forgot about that. So, breakfast?" They sat at the table and dug into eggs and toast. "By the way," Jasper said between mouthfuls, "have you seen my phone? Clover couldn't find it this morning,"

"Nope," Magnus answered a little too quickly. "I think I teleported it somewhere last night," he admitted.

"Oh, right," Jasper muttered, remembering, "please tell me you remember _where_ you sent it?"

Magnus was silent for a moment, then, "nope. I have no idea,"

"Ugh, Magnus! That's the third phone you've lost on me!" Jasper complained, but he was laughing. He found Magnus's little quirk of forgetting where he sent things adorable. Part of him thought he did it on purpose, but Jasper still didn't mind.

"Well, if it didn't ring at the most _inappropriate_ of times, I wouldn't have to send it away," Magnus purred, squeezing his upper thigh as he said this, and Jasper almost choked on his coffee.

Jasper got ready to leave while Magnus got ready to receive his client. He called Clover over and got her strapped in to her harness, before calling over his shoulder, "I'm headed over to Carnegie, Magnus, I'll be back around two,"

"Love you, baby. Be safe!" His boyfriend called from another room.

"Love you too," Jasper called back and headed down the steps and back out to the crisp spring air.

Hailing a cab always took some time, but finally he got one to stop and the driver was even nice enough to call out the window to him. Once he arrived at Carnegie, his client greeted him at the door like they had arranged.

"Mr. Nightingale?" She said nervously.

"Call me Jasper," he said automatically, for some reason all his clients tried to call him by his last name, "and this is Clover," he added, indicting his dog.

"Oh, I didn't realize that-"

"That I was blind? If it's an issue I can go-"

"No! No, I'm sorry, his room is this way," she said hastily and Jasper smiled, that always worked.

"Follow the nice lady," he muttered to Clover, nudging her gently with his leg. They paused outside of one of many identical doors in the long hallway.

"Um, well, this is it," the lady- Ms. Anderson- said awkwardly.

"How old is your father?" Jasper asked her, launching into his normal questions.

"91," she said quickly, seeming to take comfort in this.

"How long has he been here?"

"Five years,"

"How long has he been suffering from dementia?"

"About three," she half whispered, suddenly sounding upset.

Jasper plowed on, "and you understand that what you paid me for is only temporary? You'll get ten to fifteen minutes at the most,"

"Yes I understand," she said forcibly.

"Then lets proceed," he gestured to the door, and she pushed it open. "Clover, lay down, stay," he muttered to his dog, unclipping her lead before following Anderson into the room.

They room was small and cramped, smelling of anesthetic and baby powder. There was a narrow barred bed in the center of the room, a small man was on it, laying flat on his back, though he was propped up on a mound of pillows.

Ms. Anderson sat heavily in the chair next to him, tenderly touching his hand where it lay on the sheet, "hi daddy," she said gently.

Mr. Anderson turned his head to look at his daughter, there was long pause, "who are you?" He demanded roughly, shaking off her hand.

Jasper crossed to room in two long strides, "Mr. Anderson," he said simply, and he turned his head to look at him instead. That was all he needed, Jasper was in the man's mind a second later, his thoughts were a jumbled and fragmented mess, and Jasper set to work quickly. It was a tricky business, mundanes didn't take well to have their mind's rummaged through, but Jasper was very good at what he did, he worked quickly and when he was done... Jasper jerked out of Mr. Anderson's head, this always left him feeling a little light headed, and he sank gracefully into a nearby chair.

The room had gone deathly silent, which was finally broken by " _princess?"_ Mr. Anderson gasped.

" _Daddy!"_ His daughter cried in response, her voice full of joy.

Jasper settled back in his chair with a small smile on his lips, he loved his job, the way he could make people who had lost hope find joy again, however briefly.

Jasper was extremely talented when it came to memory magic, it was something that came naturally to him. Magnus had been skeptical at first, finally telling Jasper how he really felt about it. He thought it was evil magic, although not dark, it was wrong to force your way into innocent minds. So Jasper found something that wasn't wrong. Fixing old folks memories long enough for their loved ones to say goodbye and hopefully find peace before they died.

Although his work drained him considerably, Jasper thought it was worth it, and it paid very well. He could only handle one client a day without passing out, so he still had plenty of free time to work on his music and be with Magnus.

The Andersons finished up just in time, and he returned to his old confused self again. His daughter, was sniffling and Jasper stood slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder, inclining his head toward the door.

Outside she threw her arms around Jasper's neck, he petted her back awkwardly, _I don't think I'm ever going to get use to people throwing themselves at me,_ he determined, though it seemed to be happening more and more lately. "Thank you, thank you so much," she whispered.

"Yeah," he muttered, this was the part where he never knew quite what to say.

She pulled back finally, "could you, um come back and-"

"No," Jasper said firmly. They always asked that, none of them understood the strain magic had on mundanes, "this was meant for you to stay goodbye, to have closure, you got that, don't go looking for more,"

She didn't answer for a long time, but finally she muttered an ok, and they said goodbye.

Jasper finally arrived home, feeling exhausted as he nearly always did after working. Setting Clover free from her harness, Jasper straightened up, and arched his back, making it crack.

"Magnus?" He called, the house felt strangely empty, though he couldn't think of where his lover might be. A phone started ringing, and Jasper frowned, recognizing his own ring tone. "I thought Magnus lost that," he muttered to himself as Jasper picked his way across the room toward the sound.

As Jasper approached, his phone began to chirp out who was calling, " _fallow me,"_ it said. Jasper paused, _well that was cryptic_ he thought, feeling more irritable now. Sliding his hands across the coffee table, he found the phone and tried to pick it up, but found there was a piece of yarn tied taunt around it. By the time he managed to free his phone, it had fell silent and he was left holding it in one hand and the end of a strand of yarn in the other.

"What is going _on_ ," Jasper said out loud, exasperated. He tugged on the yarn, it didn't give, it was defiantly tied to something else. Tucking his phone away, Jasper began to follow the yarn, feeling a little silly, but he didn't know how else to solve this mystery.

Jasper reached the window, the yarn disappeared out on to the fire escape where he couldn't see. Thankfully he was well acquainted with it, (though it had been a long time since he had ventured out on to it) so he swung himself out the window and continued to follow the yarn.

It was wound around the thin metal bars in several places, crossing over the narrow steps on its way up, Jasper collected it as he went. Finally he reached the roof, the yarn did not stop at the top of the metal fire escape as he had hoped.

Suppressing a sigh, he made his way across the roof until his hips struck the low concert wall that encompassed it. There was an iron loop embedded in the cement, the end of the yarn was tied to it. Running his fingers over the knot quickly, Jasper found there was something else tied there too.

Pulling the knot free, a cool metal coil fell into his palm. Jasper slid a finger over it curiously, it a smooth metal ring, carved with intricate spirals, lines and shapes. The inside of the band was etched with the words _always and forever._

As it dawned on him what he was holding, arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close against a warm chest, "marry me," Magnus whispered in his ear.

Jasper's breath caught in his throat, which had just constricted painfully. Unable to speak, he wrapped his fingers tightly around the ring and spun around, hooking his arms over Magnus's neck and crushing his lips against his.

They kissed roughly for several long, wonderful moments before Jasper found his voice again and pulled away long enough to say, " _yes._ For you, always yes," then Magnus was kissing him again.

 **OMG! I am SO happy with this! Plz gush over how cute this is with me. PLZ.**

 **Keep REVIEWING guys, like I said, if no one is reading I won't write these anymore.**

 **Suggest a One-Shot for me and I will write it!**


	22. One-Shot: Something to Hide

**Here it is folks, enjoy and please please review. Shot out to Hatt for leaving me some really nice and yummy reviews... perhaps all you guys can like, take a hint or something? No? Ok well, REVIEW my FanFic, you asshats! :P It's ok if you want to tell me it sucks...**

 **Anyway, I wanna say sorry for the whole work and any typos or mispellings that may be in it... I am aware I suck at spelling, I am a tad dyslexic. Plz don't hate me.**

 **Song Credit: Crazy In Love (2014 Remix) by Beyonce. Nightcore by youtuber Nightcorexforever.**

 **(GO listen to it, it's soooo good!)**

 **ENJOY:**

 **One-Shot: Something to Hide**

Jasper was up to something. Magnus could tell, but pry as he might, Jasper wasn't telling. He was surprising good at lying, Magnus almost believed him when he said he wasn't doing anything. Almost.

He was gone most the day, claiming he was at Carnegie, 'practicing' magic. Something was defiantly not right, Jasper would come home sweaty and exhausted, which was strange for someone who said they were sitting in sick rooms all day.

Today, Magnus decided to follow him. He lay in bed now, listening the rustle of clothing as he got dressed. Finally, Magnus heard the soft thump as he shut the door and he sprang out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and sprinting to the door. Cracking it open, Magnus peered into the living room.

Jasper was strapping Clover into her harness, he stood and they walked out the front door together. Magnus trailed far behind, waiting for him to get outside before dashing down the stairs.

Magnus was surprised to find that Jasper was already halfway down the block. He hadn't stopped to hail a cab like he suspected he would. Instead, he was already crossing the busy street, Clover leading him.

Thankfully, Jasper didn't see well outside, so Magnus was able to follow him more closely, his footsteps disguised by the sound of morning traffics and other people on the sidewalk.

Jasper walked several blocks before pausing in front of what appeared to be a Pawn shop. The steel hood still covered the front windows and door. He stood there for a few minutes, tapping his foot steadily on the pavement, jumping slightly when the hood suddenly went up with a clatter. A young man stepped out, he was wearing a light cotton t-shirt and matching cotton pants, his hair was a little mussed as if he had just rolled out of bed. He held up the steel hood of the shop front, making the thick muscles of his arms stand out.

"Hey, Jasper!" He said brightly, and Jasper turned toward him, grinning.

"Ryan," Jasper inclined his head to him, stepping closer.

The man- Ryan- put a hand on the small of his back, petting Clover's head as he did so, "you ready for a work out today?" He asked Jasper, "I've got a good one planned,"

Magnus felt his jaw drop, he quickly stepped into an alcove of a neighboring shop, peering around the edge so he could watch.

"Yeah, but go easy on me, ok? I'm still sore from yesterday," Jasper replied, flashing Ryan a grin.

Ryan laughed, "I don't do easy, Jasper," he said, "come on," he pressed Jasper in to the shop, keeping a hand on his back, turning just so he could pull the steel hood back down behind them.

Magnus moved out of his hiding place, feeling numb. He knew Jasper had been up to something, but he had never imagined this. Unsure of what else to do, he flicked open his phone and dialed the one person he always called in a crisis.

Catarina picked up on the fourth ring, Magnus had already started walking, he couldn't bear to look at the dingy Pawn shop a moment longer, "what?" She growled.

"I need to talk to you, something happened," Magnus said hurriedly.

Catarina groaned, "does it have to be right now? I had the night shift last night," she said mournfully.

"Yes, it has to be now, met me in our coffee shop," he snapped, shutting the phone before she could reply.

'Their coffee shop' was more like a shack, but they had the best lattes, Catarina and Magnus had discovered it a few years ago before Jasper had come along. In fact, Magnus couldn't remember going back since meeting Jasper. Which was why he chose it for their meeting place that morning.

Catarina arrived half way through Magnus's second latte, he had found a cramped booth in the back of the shop, and was curled around his hot mug. She threw herself down on the bench across from him, running her hands through her disheveled white hair. "What is it Magnus?" She demanded.

Magnus set his mug down on the table, and pressed the tips of his fingers together in front of his face and began to tell Catarina what he had seen that morning. "So, I am crazy?" Magnus finished, "is he cheating on me?"

Catarina's lips were pressed tightly together, "I-I don't know Magnus," she whispered, looking much more awake now that she had a latte in her hand. "I mean, it _sounds_ like it, but maybe it's not what if seems?" She asked reasonably.

"What are you saying?" Magnus demanded.

"Well, I just think you should preceded with caution, Magnus. Don't blow up on him, you should just talk to him, see what he has to say,"

"But what if he is cheating on me?!"

"Then you should defiantly break it off. I just can't see him doing that," she added, shaking her head.

"I can't either," Magnus muttered, staring at the table.

Going home was the hardest part of that day, everything looked different now. The home they shared seemed like one big lie. _It might as well be,_ Magnus thought in despair.

He shook himself, hard. No, he was not going to mope over this, he would wait for him to get him and talk to him, just like Catarina had said. There was no point in getting all worked up over this. So he sat down at the kitchen table and poured himself a drink to take the edge off.

By the time evening rolled around, Magnus had managed to drown his temper and was lounging on the couch, staring at the door. He was prepared with a full speech about loyalty and honesty, he was ready to spring it on him.

When the door finally did open, Jasper came in, Clover close behind him, he shut the door again, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door, turning to face the living room.

"Hey, Magnus," he said easily, spotting him on the couch. Jasper looked tired, his clothes stuck to him in places with sweat.

Magnus tried not the think about what he had been doing all day and stood up, "where have you been?" He started slowly.

Jasper's eyes widened marginally, but he played it off, " Carnegie," he said simply. "I reek of baby powder, I know," he continued smoothly. "I'm off to take a shower then,"

Magnus was about to protest, but he had already made it half way across the room, "are you limping?" He asked, his speech dying on his tongue.

"Wha- uh, no. I'm fine," Jasper said hurriedly, already disappearing into the bathroom.

Magnus could hear the water running in the shower, and he flopped back onto the couch, cursing himself. This was harder than he had anticipated, but he wasn't going to give up yet.

He was waiting for him when he padded out of the bedroom, still limping slightly, "you're hiding something from me," Magnus said immediately.

Jasper had been about the say something, and he shut his mouth again, swallowing, "I- uh, why do you think that?" He stammered.

Magnus got to his feet, pacing furiously, his head was a little foggy and he barely remembered his prepared speech, "I know you!" He declared, slurring a little, "you've been lying to me,"

A furrow appeared on Jasper's brow, "Magnus, have you been drinking?" He said slowly, stepping closer to him.

Magnus dodged out of the way, "stop it! I know what you're trying to do!" He said, "and- and, uh, you can sleep on the couch until you tell me what your hiding," he managed, _nailed it,_ he thought groggily, storming past Jasper and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

The next morning, Magnus crept out into the living room, nursing a slight head ache. He expected Jasper to have left already, as he did early every morning. But he was surprised to find that Jasper was still sprawled on the couch, sleeping soundly.

The throw blanket from the back of the couch was bunched up around his hips, one arm thrown carelessly over his eyes, his other hand hanging off the couch, his knuckles resting on Clover's back. She perked up when Magnus came into view, thumping her tail on the wood floor softly. Kitler was curled around Jasper's head, hiding most of his hair from view, so it looked like he was wearing a cream colored wig.

Jasper's chest was bear, and Magnus could just make out his shirt under Clover's front paws. His chest bore several bruises, they decorated his skin in dark patches at random intervals.

Magnus moved toward him slowly, standing over him so he could inspect the bruises closer. His mind was reeling, what if Magnus was wrong? What if this Ryan person was hurting him? That thought hurt more than the idea of Jasper cheating on him.

Jasper shifted suddenly, moving his arm away from his eyes, "hey, Magnus," he muttered sleepily. "You still mad at me?"

Taken back, Magnus walked away, heading toward the kitchen. "Yes," he decided out loud.

Jasper rolled off the couch, stepping around Clover carefully, stumbling slightly as the blanket tangled around his legs. "Magnus, wait! I can explain, I want you to come with me today. I have something to show you,"

Magnus froze, his hands on the coffee maker, "you do?" He said slowly, peering over the counter at him.

"Yeah, I wasn't really ready yet, but you need to know now," he said evenly. "Just let me get changed, then we can go,"

A while later, they were walking down the street, Clover brushing gently against the side of his leg. Jasper lead him back to the Pawn shop and Magnus felt his stomach drop with anticipation.

The steel hood was open this time, the glass door propped open, but the shop was empty as they walked it.

"Ryan? You down here?" Jasper called, pausing by the counter.

A curtain flicked back behind the front desk, Ryan stepped out, "hey, I got your message last night, Jasper," he said, "come on up, guys," He pulled the curtain back all the way reveling a narrow stair case.

Jasper walked around the counter, letting Clover off her lead, she bounded up the stairs and into the shadows above. Jasper paused next the Ryan, glancing over his shoulder at Magnus, "you coming?" He asked before following Clover up.

Ryan held the curtain back for him and Magnus had to resist the urge to punch him. The stair case turned sharply half way up and Magnus was stepping into a soft brightly lit room. He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted and looked around.

He was standing in what had to be a dance studio, floor to ceiling mirrors paneled the walls in front of him and to his right, and a thin wooden bar running the length of them. The wall to his left was lined with seats, large windows set behind them. Far above his head, sunshine poured in from skylights.

Clover was laying in front of one of the chairs to the left. Ryan brushed past him and sat in the chair next to Clover, patting the seat next to him, indicating that he should sit down too.

Wearily, Magnus sat down a few seats away from him, looking pointedly at Jasper. He was standing in the middle of the room, his back straight. As soon as Magnus was seated he grinned, "I don't know what you think I was doing, or how you found out," he said, "but the truth is I've been practicing, and Ryan has been helping me,"

Magnus frowned, opening his mouth to interrupted, but Jasper help up a hand, "just listen," he said quickly, "you've done so much for me the past year and half we've been together, and I wanted to do something for you, so- uh, here it is," he finished awkwardly.

Ryan straightened up, "three steps back, Jasper," he called to him, and Jasper compiled, glancing up at Ryan again, "yeah, that's good, good luck," he said, grinning like a manic.

Ryan fished a slim black remote out of his pocket, and clicked it. Piano began to play through the room, Jasper reacted, moving to stand on his toes, each time the piano hit a new cord, he moved, standing on one foot, his other leg arched elegantly. Then he placed his foot flat on the ground, bending forward so his other foot stuck straight out behind him, his fingers brushing the ground.

A high female began to sing, _you got me looking so crazy, my baby, I'm not myself lately,_ Jasper's hands moved to his head, long fingers gripping his hair, his movements jerky but calculated. He slid to the ground on the word ' _not'_ , legs sliding smoothly over the floor, twisting. _I've been playing myself, baby I don't care,_ he was on his toes again, each tap of the drum his body moved again, fast and fluid. _'Cause baby, you got me, you got me, you got me, you got me_ she sang, and Jasper's hands moved accordingly, the song seemed to drop off, and Jasper froze standing on one toe, his other leg slowly moving out and Magnus thought for a moment it was over.

Then the music swelled up again, his foot hit the floor next to the other one and Jasper's knees bent, he did a perfect back flip, his hands striking the floor where his feet had been a split second ago, he sprang back, when his toes found the ground again, his back was arched so the top of his head nearly brushed the floor. He pulled himself up with great practice and control.

Jasper was moving again, faster than before, everything his body did screamed desperation, and Magnus could see his feelings as plainly as if he were say it a loud. _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's got me looking so crazy right now,_ his hands were in his hair again, his body moving to one side, standing tall one second then clasping to the ground in the next.

He arched up off the floor slowly, his feet the only thing supporting his weight, his hair spilling onto the ground as the song slowed. The music fell back into its slow chant, and Jasper rose back onto his toes, all the emotion gone from his face as the song came to a close.

Silence fell on the room like a wet blanket, Jasper's chest was heaving as he returned to his normal stance.

Magnus tried and failed to think of something intelligent to say, thankfully he was saved by Clover. She bound to her feet and leap across the room, jumping up on Jasper, her huge paws on his shoulders. He stumbled back a step, going down on one knee. She panted, looking for all the world like she was grinning, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

Ryan stood up, glancing side long at Magnus before hurrying over and pulling Clover back, "your dog liked it," he said, chuckling.

Jasper gave a small smile at that, but said nothing, he was looking at Magnus expectantly.

Magnus stood up slowly, feeling suddenly so inadequate, hating himself for doubting Jasper, "I-I don't know what to say," he managed truthfully.

"Sit," Jasper snapped at Clover in a clipped voice, her jaws shut instantly and she sat obediently, allowing Jasper to cross the room to Magnus. He paused a few steps away, "I'm sorry if I made you worry," he said gently. "I just wanted to surprise you," he continued, keeping his voice low, aware of Ryan who was pretending to be interested in the skylights. "You always complain that I suck at expressing myself, and you're right. I am. But I thought maybe if I danced-"

Magnus stepped into him, putting his arms around his waist and pulling Jasper against his body, silencing his babbling by kissing him deeply. Slowly he pulled away, "that was beautiful, you're so beautiful," Magnus whispered against his lips.

Jasper' s face lit up, and he laughed softly, letting his head fall against Magnus's chest.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and Jasper spun away, "oh, sorry Ryan," he said shyly. "Uh, Magnus this is Ryan, he's my director, I think," he said slowly.

Ryan laughed, "not like you listened to anything I said without fighting me on it," he shot back, trotting over to them, Clover on his heels. "He's very good," Ryan amended, "precise, which is always a challenge for dancers, I'd like to see him with a partner," he said, addressing Magnus.

"I said I'd think about," Jasper put in, patting Clover absently.

Magnus put an arm around his shoulders, "I'd love to see you dance more," he said in his ear, making Jasper chuckle.

"I'll think about it," he repeated. "Let's go home," he added, nodding toward the door.

"Wait, what about-" Ryan started.

Jasper, who was already half way to the door turned, walking backwards a few steps, "oh, I'll be back," he said, grinning. "But I'm taking a week off," with that, he pulled Magnus down the steps after him.

 **REVIEW and you shall receive more!**


End file.
